The Souls
by HeartfeltAngel
Summary: Six teenagers are forced into a different dimension and the only way out is to choose between two of their best friends. Love soon blossoms, but Darkness is chasing them. Who will they choose? Takumi. Character death kinda
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy :P**

**Welcome to my 1st story, woo! This is the first thing you'll see before you get stuck in XD **

**First thing is, its being revised, but I'll be really slow at that hehe. **

**Second thing is, this story contains alot of near death experiences...woop.**

**I'm not totally happy with this story (at all!) and it can be kinda confusing but if you have any problems just PM me or leave a comment in the reviews.**

**BTW: I love reviews :D**

**Please, not too harsh a flaming or mean comments :/ This story is Takumi, but dont be put off ;)**

**Anyway, I hope u enjoy my story :P**

**

* * *

**

Takuya's POV:

'_Dream as you'll live forever, live as you'll die today…'_

'_Sometimes the right decision is the hardest thing you'll ever do…'_

'_My best dreams and my worst nightmares have the same people in them…'_

* * *

**Izumi's POV:**

I met Takuya when I was 4… I didn't have any friends… It was the first day of pre-school and everything was going terribly and everyone had someone… except me. I felt a click and I glanced over to my right, in the large classroom. He stuck out of the crowd with his large grin and big eyes. His hair was a dark chestnut and sticking wildly about. I trailed over to him, amidst the kindergarten class milling around us. He scanned me with those big auburn eyes and I stared nervously at him. It was like a pull. A magnet

He regarded me for a couple more seconds before pouncing on me and knocking the wind out of me. I gasped, suddenly on the ground with a 4-year-old pressing down on me. My small hands scrabbled at his entwined arms and my emerald eyes searched for a way out. But looking into his face I saw kindness and happiness. He helped me up and hugged me close again. I breathed in his smell for the first time, a smell like warmth and home… He stroked my long blond hair and I stroked his wild hair, for it was the thing to do when you are four.

'I'm Zoe…' I lisped.

He grinned and revealed a large gap where his tooth would be.

'I…call you Z…' He lisped back, even more pronounced (though he lost it, unfortunately, later on…' I smiled back and we hugged again. I heard 'Aww…' from a mother behind me but I was too wrapped up in the now. I had a friend.

'Takuya…' He said proudly and he pulled back, dragging me along by the hand. And we were best friends ever since. We were the first Souls.

We went into our own little world, and I guess I've never surfaced from it.

It's just too happy.

* * *

**JP's POV:**

I met Takuya when I was 7… It was the middle of the night. In the Park… Alone. My friends had played football with me until around 6 until they were collected. But since I snuck out by myself, I had no lift and soon I got lost in the towering darkness and the twisting wood. Everything was so intimidating and scary that my 7 year old hands were clenched together, saying my prayers.

I shivered. It was nearing 11 o' clock and I wound around endless paths but unable to find the exit. I heard something rustling to my left and I leapt up in fright. From behind a tree, a dark figure lurked. I screamed aloud but then, a small boy popped out. He was around 5 or 6, below my status, and was small for his age but wore an air of confidence. He strode over to me and picked me up from where I had tripped on a stone in fright. I shook his hand and asked him where I was. He didn't say anything but merely pulled me through the trees and nearly 5 minutes later we were outside the large park gates. We climbed them, not uttering a word. Fearing my mother's wrath I quickly said;

'Hi! My names JP… What's yours?'

'Oh…I'm Takuya…' And he grinned brightly and inside I felt weird.

'Well uh… Thanks for saving me…'

'No problem! Hey buddy do you know your way from here?'

'Yeah… I think so…'

And then the conversation flowed. It was almost an hour later when a police pulled up and my mother stumbled out and seized me crying. I hugged her back crying too. Takuya waved at my mother but she swatted him away but he didn't seem to mind.

'Bye-Bye JP! I will see you soon!'

And I did. The next day and the next and almost everyday for the rest of my life until that fateful day… He became part of the family. Part of life…

* * *

**Tommy's POV:**

I was 3 when I met Takuya… His younger brother Shinya was in my day-care. He was 9. He came to collect him when suddenly I fell and scraped my knee. It hurt a lot so it wasn't my fault when I cried. I don't anymore. I'm a big boy.

He picked me up and hugged me and said everything was OK. My parents didn't arrive that day, and I got really worried so he took me home to his house. It wasn't a very big thing, but it is when your only 3. I knew I loved him that second. He was always there. He was there when my mum had to leave and he babysat me. He was really protective and always looking out for me if I happen across any bullies… He often brought friends and that's how I met the others. I've always loved them like a young second family. But I've always loved him that tiny bit more…

* * *

**Koichi's POV:**

I met Takuya when I was 12. Backed into a corner, with what seemed like a million bullies surrounding me and chanting, I was caught. I had always been kind of been bullied discreetly but one day I stood up to the most 'popular' person in my class. He did it secretly, behind the shed at lunchtime. He was with his cronies, and I was all alone. The bully, I can't even remember his name it seems so unimportant, drew back his fist and swung a fist at me. It would have struck home if a small tanned hand enclosed around the bully's beefy fist. Behind him was Takuya, a spunky kid who always spoke his mind and who had been always been friendly to everyone, but seemed quite caught up in his world that seemed too important for us stuck in reality. The bully chuckled, brushing Takuya's hand off him.

'Your next…' he said, threatening Takuya. But Takuya suddenly shoved him against the wall with such quickness I would've blinked and missed it. His friends started and looked on nervously. Takuya's eyes glowed with passion.

'Leave…him alone…' He hissed, his voice wavering on a tone I had never heard before and seldom heard after. The bully took the message and pulled away from his grip and loped off. Takuya came up to me and I quivered, cowardly waiting for what was to happen next. But his fierceness melted away and he dreamily held out a hand.

'I'm Taki. I haven't seen you much… What's your name?'

'K-Koichi…'

'Cool! Hey come over here and join us…' He gestured to a small group of people. I jogged over and they greeted me warmly. And I've never left since.

* * *

**Koji's POV:**

I met Takuya when I was 13. I was the last person to meet him. My twin, Koichi wouldn't shut up for days about his precious gang and his almighty leader Takuya. I was sick of this character, and I knew from the moment I heard about him, I hated him.

Koichi fanned over him like a lapdog. It had been six months of almost overbearing sick talk until I finally told him to shut his hole because I hated him and his friends. That shut him up. Koichi and I were in different classes, and Takuya was in another class again. I had heard of him before I guess. I'd never seen him. Yet I knew every detail about all of them, what colour was their hair and what movies they liked. It was just disturbing.

Finally, Mom let him have them over from constant begging etc. I wasn't pleased. I wasn't pleased because I didn't want to see Koichi and his friends when mine weren't really true friends, just friends that dared you to do stuff and that you called 'the lads…' instead of friends. When the doorbell rung on THAT Saturday, I bolted upstairs. I heard them trail in one by one, the excited chatter of Koichi buzzing around them. I just prayed they weren't like my friends. Eventually, the curiosity was too much so I peeked over the banister. There they were, surprisingly not geeky or not in with the bad crowd. They chatted excitedly except one who was wandering around.

'Takuya?' The girl asked turning to face him, puzzlement clearly showing on her face. He turned around to her but before I could duck out of his vision, he saw me. He turned on this massive grin and his almond shaped eyes lit up.

He ran forward, and held out his hand.

'Hi! I'm Takuya but you can call me Taki! I know your brother. You're Koji right? Wow twins. I think I'd go crazy if I had a-' He was speaking a mile a minute but suddenly cut off when my hand reached out and hit him across the face. I didn't mean too. Well I guess I did. I don't like loud people. Everything stopped and turned to look at us. Takuya's smile faded and disappointment coloured his features. The girl and the little boy stepped forward and the girl shook Takuya.

'Sorry there…Koji… He gets a bit excited when he meets new people. Gomen…' The girl flinched as if I was about to strike her. Takuya rubbed his cheek, looking dazed. Koichi looked horrified and he stepped towards me, and dragged me out of the room.

'What were you thinking? He was trying to be nice!' Koichi whispered furiously when we were out of range.

'He's an idiot. You don't be that friendly to people you don't know.'

'Shut up Koji! Why do you want me to lose the only friends I have?'

'Because I don't like him! I know he's not good for you…'

'Fine! I'll ask him to leave! Is that what you want?'

Suddenly there was a creak at the door and I saw Takuya, smaller than I remembered, standing at the door looking embarrassed.

'Oh…Gomen…gomen. I will leave now…' He said before quickly retreating and I heard the quiet click of the door. The girl wandered in.

'Takuya? Have you seen Taki, Koichi? He said he was going to say sorry to him…' The girl jerked a thumb towards me, and a sense of guilt washed over me. I glanced at Koichi who was trembling with rage.

'I'll find him Zoe… I'll be right back…' He said, hauling me after him, leaving the girl Zoe staring after us in confusion.

* * *

I shivered. The traffic lights were taking forever, and my iPod was running out of battery. I felt bad for earlier but…meh what did it concern me? Impatiently I stepped out, making a dash for it, when the truck reared around the corner. It cut off my exit and I stood frozen. I heard distant shouts from pedestrians, but the only sound I could hear was the incoming truck. It honked loudly and swerved but the bulk was fated. It was then I felt the cold asphalt beneath me and the way the air smells during the afternoon. I was a lost cause.

Suddenly I felt myself tumbling to the ground painfully and I thought I was dead, but standing over me was Takuya, from earlier, and he was gasping for breath. The truck zoomed past him, blowing his hair up madly, passing so close he could have been clipped but he didn't move. He was staring down at me. I stared up in surprise. He helped me and I shifted uncomfortably.

'A-About earlier-' I began but he just slung his arm around me. I stiffened in surprise.

'Don't worry about it buddy. Lets just get you home? Can I come in for a second and then I'll be gone forever…' He snapped his fingers for empathise. I shook my head and his face fell.

'No. You can come any time you want…' I said, startling even myself.

'Great! I will ' He said grinning so much I thought his face might blow up.

* * *

We went home and he spun a story about me finding him. I felt ashamed we didn't tell the truth but I wouldn't feel any better if did tell the truth. I never told anyone, and neither did I. We all moved to secondary school, and ended up in the same year. I guess we don't get along the best of times but he's my best friend and I'm stuck with it. And do you know what? I'm glad…

* * *

**Thats it for the first chapter :) That chapter was basically just an easy introduction to the characters of the story :P**

**Xx R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there again XD**

**Another revised chapter (well... not really hehe)**

**Takuya: Your lazy... -_-**

**Me: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH PERVERT, IN MY HOUSE!**

**Takuya: Oh jeez *_*'**

* * *

Takuya's POV:

'_In the end, it's not the amount of breaths you take, but the amount of times that took your breath away…'_

**Izumi's POV:**

It was raining.

The rain was like teardrops splattering against a window and adding a constant background in the classroom. I'm Izumi. You can call me Zoë or Z. Actually don't call me Z. Only one person can call me that.

Listening to the drone of the teachers voice I was almost lured to sleep as I stared at the colourfully splodges of painted pictures and world maps that dotted the room. My desk was wedged up to the windowsill and I sighed as I dreamed of another place. Now I wish I hadn't.

My hair was like a curtain, shading my page. The blond streaks glimmered in the pale light and the clouded sunshine dappled the page.

I felt a flick on my shoulder and a piece of paper came zooming over my head. I flipped it over, bored. Just by glancing at it I knew it was from Koji and Koichi, the black haired twins I'm best friends with.

_Wake me up when I'm 64 and have my pension_.

That was Koji. His Italic writing gave him away.

_Yeah… And what's with his tweed suit? Does he ever wash it?_

That was Koichi without a doubt.

_No. You got a problem with his suit? It makes him look yummy._

_:O Emm… Too far Koji_

_Shut up Koichi. Hey there's Zoe… She looks dead._

_Lets talk to her!_

This is probably when Koji hurled it over my shoulder. I turned around and motioned with my finger that if he caught us, they were taking the blame.

**Hey Thanks! I am not dead! BTW when is this class over?**

_2 minutes and 45 seconds_

_You've got that down to a key._

_You have to in Religion._

**Haha, so true. Oh God, he's coming my way, OH JEEZ, TAKE THE PAPER, TAKE THE PAPER TAKE THE-**

_I will not pass notes in class_

_I will not pass notes in class_

_I will not pass notes in class_

_I will not pass notes in class_

_I will not pass notes in class_

_I will not pass notes in class_

_I will not-_

* * *

After class I furiously swatted at them both when coming out of class. They ducked and laughed, running away. Looking at their retreating figures I swore under my breath and irritatedly stalked away. A small figure appeared beside me and I jumped.

'Oh…Tommy it's only you…'

A small worried face peered up at me. His hands were grappling with the straps on his school bag and shifting the weight uncomfortably. His soft downy light brown hair was combed down for school and his round blue eyes stared up at me.

'Izumi? Are you OK?'

'Yeah, no…no I'm fine…'

His eyes lit up and he proudly jutted his chest out.

'I got a sticker!' He boasted proudly and I peered at the small sticker.

'Wow! Impressive…' I said encouragingly, as I edged him along the corridor. I pushed him into his next class, while I sprinted to my next class, Science. I rounded into the science lab and crashed into someone.

'Gomen!' I screamed at them and I looked up to see a startled figure. It was JP who was tall for his age and had brownish hair like Tommy. He was in the year above me and had had a crush on me but was long over. He scratched his head. He had been filing out with the other class when I came barging in.

'Izumi? Are you OK?' He asked in his deep voice but I just nodded and hugged him briefly.

'Class. BYEEEE' I said as I flittered into my seat. The seat next to me was empty so I quickly threw my bag over the chair. Waiting impatiently, I checked my watch. He should be here by now. Suddenly the teacher glided into the room, brandishing tests like swords.

* * *

'POPQUIZ!' She screamed, cackling manically while I groaned. Suddenly…I heard it. The pelting of feet, down the corridor and the squeak of shoes around corners. And it was then he came hurtling into the classroom. He had no time to stop himself and went tumbling into lots of beakers and chemicals. The classroom was filled with the music of shattering glass and the losing of precious liquids. The teacher screeched.

He lifted his head, rubbing the back of his neck…

'G-Gomen…?' He said nervously.

'TAKUYA KANBARA! THIS IS THE 4TH TIME THIS WEEK. NOW SIT DOWN!'

The boy flailed his arms about as he stood up, knowing his balance was not long in co-ordination with him. He practically fell into the sit and then slipped off it and landed with a crack on the floor. Turning purple, the teacher bellowed out insults at him.

The class which had been in an uproar of laughter, faded as the teacher got more and more worked up, which was unfortunate for those in the front who received most of his spit that was spluttering everywhere.

'NEVER BEFORE HAVE I HAD A PUPIL THAT-' He ranted on and on, until almost 10 minutes was wasted. Takuya froze in his seat, his huge dark chocolate eyes boring into the teachers own eyes. It wasn't long before the teacher became uncomfortable and stopped. Then there was dead silence, and there was not a whisper to be heard. Takuya still stared and eventually the teacher looked away. Takuya triumphantly grinned. Then he turned to me and I felt my insides bubbling.

'Heyaaa Z!' He said nudging me and I felt electrocuted by his touch. He shuffled his seat near me and placed his head on the desk sighing. I saw his earphones hanging from his neck, and I heard soft music being crooned from them. He loves music. I also saw his camcorder, which has never left his person since… eons, poking through a jutted cut in his zip in his bag. I leaned against him, almost falling asleep.

Now, those looking would immediately think we were a thing. A thing, a couple, in _love…_ But we weren't. This is how we've always acted with each other. The same way the guys sometimes hug, even though they're not gay. They flush with anger whenever I suggest this. Being the only girl in the group doesn't make me any less girly, but just a bit more open-minded, I like to think.

'Excuse me Izumi Orimoto. I hope I'm not interrupting a nap. Will I get you a pillow or 5 DAYS DETENTION!' The teacher shouted making me sit up from where I had been lying on Takuya. The students around me giggled and I realised, with some embarrassment, that Taki had fallen fast asleep beneath me. He looked so peaceful and I felt sorry when his eyes flashed open when the teacher threw a book at him.

He's got good aim.

* * *

Lunch.

Finally.

I wasn't to know this was going to be one of best meals I had for weeks. If I had known I would have gulped it down, not distastefully pick at it, my nose scrunched up. The gang was together and sitting, shoulder-to-shoulder, beside each other and debating on a rather peculiar subject.

'WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I'M CUTE! OR ADORABLE! WHY ARE'NT I HOT OR SOMETHING!' Takuya screamed, making a couple of heads turn. I nudged him and told him to be quiet.

'NO! I NEED TO KNOW! BEING CUTE IS ALMOST WORSE THAN BEING UGLY! I MEAN, EVEN KOICHI CALLED ME IT JUST NOW!' He banged on the table with conviction, and I heard a trail of sniggers pass me by. He was getting more and more worked up, for his temper often got the better of him, and I knew it wasn't going to be long until he really blew. It was Koji who lit the fuse.

'Shh. Takuya! The teddy bear police will be here soon!' It wasn't even a bad insult, or even a mildly good one but it ended up Taki leaping over everyone's lunches and tackling Koji to the ground. JP, Koichi, Tommy and I didn't even bother lifting our heads to see the wrestling boys. They did this every lunch. No one else lifted his or her heads, not even the teachers, for it was so regular. It wasn't long before Takuya was sitting upon Koji's chest and smiling.

'DAMN!' Why does he always win?' Koji shoved Takuya off and Taki skipped back to me and squeezed beside me. He laid his head upon my shoulder and softly sighed.

'Taki. That's why your cute…' JP said, not lifting his head from his meal.

* * *

Takuya scowled and I couldn't resist a tiny cry of, 'Kawaii!' He lifted his head stonily and began eating his dinner. He glared at his meal. I know he was only half messing, but I didn't like when it was so quiet. A silence fell over the table and Tommy shifted uncomfortably. For a couple of moments there was nothing and turning to Takuya I saw he had gone very pale and the mock anger had melted away to reveal a soft desperate confusion.

'Takuya?' I asked, my voice quivering. 'You…Ok?'

He didn't say anything, which was so unusual that everyone turned to stare at him. Then abruptly he stood up and grabbed his camcorder out of his bag and started to walk quickly away. I glared at Koji who was staring after him in surprise, before leaning over and quickly grabbing his sleeve.

'Takuya?' My voice had raised an octave.

'S-something's wrong…' He said in the most serious voice I had heard from him before pulling away and sprinting out the lunch door. I stood shocked, looking after him.

* * *

He wasn't in the next day

Or the next…

And for someone who never missed a day of school in his life, it was starting to freak the group out. At lunch we spent the time bickering, and in class we didn't bother pass notes anymore. There was nothing to say.

Finally, after almost a week, I was watching the news, scanning the stories, for the Simpsons wouldn't be on for ages. And then I heard it.

**Thanks Hikashi,**

**Now a story about how a whole family has gone missing in Eastern Tokyo, Shibuya. The Kanbara family consisted of a mother and father, and two young boys who were only 14 and 8. It's very curious because they seemed to disappear without a trace. The idea of them leaving the country was abandoned due to the fact for lack of evidence. If anyone is an eyewitness to what may have happened to the Kanbaras-**

I switched off. This couldn't be happening. But it was. A family picture showed up, showing Takuya with his family. He looked so happy.

My mobile and my house phone rang at the exact same time and I scrambled to answer both. The one on my mobile was the twins. They started frantically screaming in my ear but I just placed the phone on the desk and ran to answer the other one. It was JP. I slammed the phone down and I felt hot tears starting to spurt down my cheeks and I felt myself scream out a howl. I ran upstairs, still half screaming and yanked a picture of Takuya and I when we were 5 out of the picture frame and collapsed onto my bed, feeling my whole world spinning.

* * *

**Koji's POV:**

I coughed hard so that Koichi had to thump me on the back. I felt like it was an out-of-body experience as I stared at the screen where Takuya's smiling face was staring frozen, trapped in the photo, like in a crazy staring contest. I gaped and Koichi turned away from our homework and asked me what was wrong and suddenly I felt him tense beside me. He burst into action, flurrying around me while I couldn't bring myself to stop looking at the screen, even when the report was over. The reporters face was blank, not knowing what lives she was ruining.

It's my fault

_It's my fault_

_IT'S YOUR FAULT…_

I heard Koichi shouting into the phone, presumably Izumi. He put it on loudspeaker and called me over. I stonily walked over like a statue, my feet like concrete. I felt my mouth saying random stuff while Koichi stared at me confused. I heard a strangled sob on the other end and then a dialling tone. My head felt like it was stuffed with cotton fluff. I sprinted from the room, grabbing my jacket and bolting out the door, screaming Takuya's name again and again.

I heard Koichi shouting after me, but I didn't care. I felt a hand on my shoulder and Koichi's face bobbed into view. I didn't know I was crying until he wiped my face. He nodded his head and assured me he would be here. In his hand were two packed bags, full of clothes. I didn't open my mouth to ask why he had packed them. Blood drummed in my ears. And then we scurried down the street, calling my best friend's name.

* * *

**Tommy POV:**

Shock

Fly

Cry

Sorrow

Missing

Takuya…

My mummy just told me.

He's gone. She said not to get my hopes up just in case he doesn't come back. She said he was on a great vacation. But I knew what she meant. But he's not There. Heaven. I'd know it. He's somewhere in the city. I cried for a couple of hours, but now I know Takuya would want me to be a good boy, a brave one like him, I'll find him. You'll see. I packed a bag, I felt like nothing.

I'm going now. I wont tell anyone.

Bye…

* * *

**JP's POV:**

She hung up on me. Frustrated, I threw my phone on the ground and ran upstairs. I was packing a bag. I packed clothes, I had no idea why but I was sobbing too much to care. I swerved out the door. Cars passed me like multicoloured blobs. Sobbing, I heard Takuya's laugh and his voice; I saw his smiling face and the way he looked when he disappeared from lunch that day. Then I felt something… else. Looking wildly around, I saw that I was at the hospital. The building loomed above me like a prison.

_JP… Go… Child of Flame…_

I jumped and breathed hard. Things like this don't happen. Voices? But I felt my feet moving with there own accord. The doors swung open and a nurse scuttled past me informing me that visiting hours were over. I shook off her delicate hold and ran down the hall, looking wildly around, tripping over nothing, and looking a sight with my dripping eyes and nose. I felt staring eyes pass me by like the cars.

But brushing off the feeling, I ran out onto a deck. Breathing hard, I felt wooden slates creak under me and I felt the sharp bitter air dive up my nose. I didn't know why I was here. I felt a name being pushed up my throat and it wrenched out in a sob.

'Takuya…'

It was then I heard the distant wail of an ambulance. I saw it zoom up the lane and curve into the parking. The back doors swung open to reveal a messy brown haired teenager, with a pale face and numerous tubes.

Takuya…

I rushed down the hall, tears of relief springing to my eyes and men carrying Takuya pushed past me roughly. He looked tiny in their arms.

'We've found the first one! The first one out of the family!' I heard one doctor call.

'Where? Where are the others?' Another called

'How am I supposed to know? They found this one somewhere near a river. The others are probably drowned. Looks like this one isn't far behind them…'

I peeped in the door and saw him, fully attached to many snaking tubes and an oxygen mask plated firmly on his face. I saw his camcorder and his music player, which were like mascots to him, clenched in his hands. I winced as they ripped them from his clasped hands and impatiently threw them on the beside-table. They clattered loudly and I prayed to God they weren't broken.

I saw them rip his t-shirt off and heard the long beep of a machine. I shut my eyes tightly. Tears leaked out anyway as I heard the electric buzzing as they tried to revive him. And then a small beep was heard and a couple sighs of relief. Many doctors exited then. I waited for another half an hour, when the nurse went out of the room before peaking in and seeing the small pale figure of Takuya. His hair was a dark mess against the pillow and his eyelashes cast dark shadows over his cheeks. His breathing was slow and forced. I gagged at all the pricks and needles and tubes weaving in and out of his body.

Then I heard the voice again.

_Danger…World in Danger… Take Child of Flame… Bring…to…Hokushi Church…_

And yet again, a feeling of numbness descended over me and I felt my hands reach out and start unhooking the tubes. I screamed silently at myself and my hands were working with delicate nimbleness, that wasn't like me at all. At last he was completely free of wires, and small drops of blood were forming around his tanned chest. I picked him up, and started at how light he was.

His head was drooping, only the oxygen mask still around his mouth and nose. Summoning some strength from within I grabbed his belongings off the table. I don't know why it mattered so much. But it was like that they were the only things that were normal left…Stepping around the corner, I was surprised no one gave me a second glance. Why? It was a matter of 20 seconds before I was pelting down the road, Takuya bumping along with me.

* * *

**Izumi's POV: **

It was as if an unknown force was propelling me along the street. My bag full of clothes bumped against my shoulders as I scurried between pillars. I crashed into loads of people and curses followed me down the street. I turned around strange alleyways as if I knew them like the back of my hand. Before me, a grey steeple reached to touch the stars, as I tripped and stumbled. Eventually I stumbled into a small open alleyway, where I saw Tommy, Koji and Koichi looking confused and crying.

'Izumi?' Koichi whispered and I leapt into his arms and sobbed. I felt Tommy clutching my pant leg and sobbing with me. Koji sat by himself. I looked through my misty eyes and I walked slowly over to him and sat with him.

'You know… It wasn't your fault. I think Takuya is OK. Because… don't know. I just know…' I said wrinkling my nose, knowing that made no sense. Koji looked up and smiled slightly. I tried to grin like Takuya but it flopped.

We waited there, occasionally trying to leave but failing, for about an hour. It was then we heard hard footsteps coming down the almost empty street. He suddenly reared the corner. His face was lit up and in his arms was an unconscious Takuya. We roared with relief and we tackled JP.

'You're a hero!' Tommy sang.

'Well… Not exactly…' JP muttered embarrassed, 'I stole him from the hospital…' Everyone was silent. I broke the silence by tackling JP to the ground and screaming abuse at him.

'HOW COULD YOU? HE COULD DIE!' I shook him so his head snapped back and forth. Koichi had to pull me off him and JP quickly explained that it wasn't him. He was being controlled. A bit miffed I agreed it was why I personally ran here as well. Everyone else murmured in agreement. There was an awkward silence.

* * *

Suddenly Takuya's eyes flickered open. No one wanted to jinx it. He stared blearily up at us.

'G-guys?' He whispered hoarsely and I started crying again. He was alive.

The stars twinkled in the night sky, sending a dark glow over us. Koji bent down to Takuya and looked at him for a moment and then taking him in a fierce hug. Takuya started, surprised.

'Huh? What's wrong? All I remember is running out of the cafeteria…' He stumbled over his words…

'Oh… Oh Taki. I'm so sorry. You…went missing along with your family…' Koji whispered into his hair. Takuya turned white. I looked on nervously.

'They weren't there. I was there when you arrived and…' JP trailed off leaving Takuya starting to shake slightly. His eyes blinked and I saw his eyes shine. He shut his eyes closed and Koji tried to help him up but Takuya just rolled into a curled position and didn't utter another word, but stared blankly at a stray cigarette butt.

We stayed silent for a couple of seconds. Suddenly Takuya ripped off his oxygen mask, which was still on his face and threw it away. Takuya started to get up, his hands roughly grabbing on to nothing. We helped him up. Suddenly he let out a cry of pain and sunk to his knees, his eyes dilated and his breathing harsh and fast. I saw JP turn completely white, and he grabbed onto a ledge that was firmly planted on the stained wall for support.

'JP? What's wrong?' I asked. He was standing on the other side of Takuya, while the rest of us were looking at Takuya head on. 'Why… didn't I see it…before…' He whispered before motioning for me to join him on his side. I carefully edged around Takuya and turned to see what was making JP so white, and maybe an answer to why Takuya was in pain. And I found it.

A huge ugly zigzag wound trailed from his hairline to below his jeans waistline. It was wide and raw, with dark red layers that screamed pain. It wasn't bleeding heavily, which was making me wonder, and I saw layers of skin from where the deep wound cut in. I gave a yelp of surprise. It took up almost all of his back. I started sobbing again. It was hideous, disfiguring.

* * *

Koichi soon joined me and stared, his face a slight green. Koji immediately leapt over Takuya's crumpled body and turned. He stared at it for just a second before turning away, retching. He hated blood. Tommy, alone on Takuya's other side, sat on the ground, his head buried in his hands. He hadn't seen it. He didn't need to.

Another couple of minutes past with strangled cries from Takuya and heavy sobbing from Tommy. And then, Takuya suddenly stood up, as fast as lightning and turned to us. His eyes were huge in his gaunt face and he looked up. I turned to stare at the sky in turn and saw a small dot of what looked like a faraway star. Yet it was almost blood red.

'Shit…' Takuya breathed before he grabbed Tommy and threw himself on top of us. I yelled in surprise. That was seconds before we were immersed what looked like a huge tornado of fire. It circled us, trapping us. I already saw scorch marks where it moved like a living thing. The bright fire red, orange and yellow shone in my eyes and I closed them tightly, willing it away.

But I could still here the roar from the fire and screams from the boys beside me. I opened my eyes and saw I could look through the walls of fire. Turning I saw the boys, excluding Takuya, with their eyes firmly shut and grabbing on to each other. Takuya was standing and trying to push himself through the walls. I screamed that he was going to burn himself, but I saw with some bewilderment that the fire danced around him, licking at his bare chest like it was a friendly dog.

Looking through the walls I screamed for help, but the passers-by on the street obviously couldn't hear or see us.

* * *

I felt myself being lifted and screamed harder, a hair rising scream that made the other boys flash open their eyes and Takuya turn to me. I didn't see fear in his eyes like in the others, but I saw fear for _us_.

I suddenly was levitating, leaving the ground behind me and I struggled and waved out trying to stop myself, without getting burned. The boys had clutched onto me, their yelling almost bursting my eardrums. Suddenly I felt a hot fiery thing clench my hand and I yanked it away, terrified. But it turned out to be Takuya's own hand, and he was staring me with pleading eyes. I took his hand and we rose, high into the sky, stars passing us like passing butterflies. Then, blackout…

* * *

**Oh Takuya...**

**Will you ever learn?**

**R&R! Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm tired :'(**

**Yet again another revised chapter...Woo!**

**Ok. There is a couple of things you need to know about this chapter! **

**OK! Warning! Ugh. Kei's speech is really confusing, but I had no other way hehe... Wheveer! If u dont understand just PM or whatever. Xx! Read and Review... Yay! (Oh and check out the one-shot Skips which features the worst pick-up line ever! All you have to do is press the authors name, yes...that one! And then scroll down... more...more...more...too much! Ok then you will see two stories (mehh) and Skips is the 2nd one.. I think. Sorry! Need to go study for a Spanish test..Grr**

**Enjoy!**

**Me: OH WAIT! HOLD EVERYTHING!**

**Takuya: What? The Disclaimer? Which you have forgotten for every chapter!**

**Me: Oh yeah... um sure ... that was it...**

**Takuya: Heartfelt Angel does not own anything, and never will...**

**Me: I will someday!**

**Takuya: No... you won't...**

**Me: Watch it bucko or the story will become Takouji**

**Takuya: -_-'**

* * *

**Takuya's POV:**

_'The best thing about me is you…'_

**Koichi's POV:**

Colourful patterns waved in front of my eyes, as I was pulled harshly into consciousness. I felt my hand grip the earth below me, and I didn't feel asphalt or hard ground, but soft dewy grass. I opened my blue eyes slowly. The sky was a pleasant blue, something you never see in the city, with often clouds that were… green? I stared up in confusion, and felt the world start to form around me, sleep tilting away when-

'HOLY CRAP' I screamed, as Takuya suddenly was about 2 mm away from my face. I shot up and banged heads with him, but it didn't seem to hurt his thick head. He backed up, grinning. For a second I thought I had woken out of a dream, and the last few days had been just a terrible nightmare. But did that explain the blue sky and green clouds? Takuya's hair floated around him in a messy halo and his eyes were shining with life. He cocked his head to the side,

'We're not in Kansas anymore, Toto…' He helped me up and I took a good look around. The others were just getting up as well and were whipping their heads around in confusion.

'Where are we?'

The ground was a bare soft light brown, with clumps of soft long waving grass. It stretched out until a desert suddenly immersed itself with the land and beyond that was everlasting hot desert land. To the left was a sheer cliff up and tucked into the corner of that was a couple of tiny little huts, with smoke curling out of them.

'In this weather?' I wondered.

I turned to Koji who was rubbing his head in amazement. Takuya hauled him up as well, and if I hadn't been looking closely, I wouldn't have seen Taki wince.

I had almost forgotten about his almost hacked at back. I didn't push as I watched him pick everyone off the ground, as if he was a father to a large family clan. I reached over to JP and whispered in his ear, and he nodded and shrugged off his t-shirt. Everyone else stared in confusion. JP handed me his shirt and I pounced on Takuya, knowing asking him to put on a shirt was out of the question. He is the most stubborn person I know.

He thrashed against my feeble grip as I tried to shove JP's huge t-shit upon him. Eventually, it was on, and it drooped to almost his kneecaps. He scowled at me, yet he didn't move to take it off. Zoe rubbed his back, carefully avoiding his gash. She suddenly warped her arms around him and started shaking.

'Taki… Where are we…? I want to go home,' she whispered, barely audible. Takuya squeezed her and took her hand and started to skip. Zoe stumbled along confused while the rest of us stared at him, ludicrous.

He was heading in the direction of the houses so we started to follow him. The fresh smell of cut grass weaved up my nose and I inhaled it. I was till in a state of shock but I tried to comprehend the dazzling scenery surrounding me. Takuya and Izumi's figures were disappearing into the sunset, like a fairytale while the rest of us were struggling to catch up, fleeing from the dawning night.

* * *

And it was then it happened. It wasn't true. It wasn't real. It should have been a dream or… or… But it couldn't happen. Why us? Why?

Takuya fell. He looked like he just tumbled down like a sack of bricks. I heard Izumi scream as I started to sprint along with Koji, leaving JP and Tommy behind. Struggling up the slanting hill I saw Takuya was having a fit, or something like it... Izumi was on the ground clutching at him and trying to turn him over but Takuya was starting to jerk fiercely so she stopped and could only watch. I finally arrived to the scene and I fell down beside him. I gripped his skinny arms.

An inhuman like noise, half way between a shriek and a howl was escalating from Takuya's mouth and his eyes had rolled back alarmingly. I tried to remember my training in Health and Safety… I finally gave up and screamed in frustration and hopelessness as Takuya kept fitting.

What is happening? I shook harder as I heard Takuya starting to scream and I blinked back fast flowing tears as I heard Koji gasp beside me. I looked up, and through my burning eyes I saw his back starting to arch.

I leaned over and then hesitated, not willing to touch his back because of his injury. Koji stood and started to walk briskly away, while Izumi's terrified screams echoed in the air. I saw Tommy leaning on JP far away. Suddenly Izumi leaned down and gripped his hand. Takuya stopped and his back raised even more, though the rest him was slumped. And out of his tanned back and tearing through the borrowed t-shirt, like a knife through butter, massive wings erupted.

They were beautiful, about 5 times the size of him, and growing, with glossy feathers streaked with crimson zigzags that glowed like a real fire in the falling sunset. And then the second amazing thing happened. Takuya suddenly cried out and I saw a flame curl in his hand. Suddenly there were multiple flames licking at his face and his body. And then flames suddenly were all around his like a ball of fire, not unlike the fire portal.

His form became a black silhouette through his the flames and I was too frozen to move. And then they were gone and his body was juddering, and black smoke was curling up from his, surprisingly not burnt (PG 13), clothes. Izumi stopped squeezing Takuya's hand and gracefully let go, a look of amazement embedded on her face. Takuya hissed a cry of pain before he slumped completely to the ground.

I watched in astonishment as they fizzled and disappeared like a miraculous vision. I sat there with Izumi, breathing hard for a couple of seconds. I turned to my left and saw JP and Tommy, standing gaping a while off and Koji leaning on a knarred looking tree. Suddenly Izumi kicked me and I looked up into her wide green eyes. Her hand was outstretched and I could clearly see her birthmark, the one that looked like a graphic design in the middle of her palm, glowing a fierce red, the colour of Takuya's streaked wings. I quickly leaned over, not knowing what to expect and flipped Takuya's own hand over.

And sure enough, an exact copy of her birthmark was burned in his palm…

**Koji POV:**

Nobody moved from his or her spots, for over 3 hours. It seems a long time. But when you are so shocked and horrified as we were. It's easy…

Finally. Koichi went to stand and shakily called out to us that we should make a fire. I felt anger bubbling below my surface. I knew I was being stupid but I felt that Takuya should be the one saying that we should build a fire. I don't know why. Minds are curious thing. I trudged over and gathered sticks on the way. Tommy was standing, shaking and white, with JP. JP was not looking too good himself.

I suggested gruffly that they go to sleep. They cocked their heads confused but went to lie down in the wet grass. They were out like lights in a second. Takuya's breathing was till harsh so I went to move him but Izumi shot me a look that was like a wildcat. I knew if I stepped any closer, I would be clawed to death. So I shrugged and slumped on the ground. Soon enough Koichi had built a fire and had drifted to sleep. Soon after, Izumi fell asleep. Yet I stayed up.

'Who's there?' I called out fiercely, trying to look large and threatening. I saw from afar was a couple of shadows, in the shapes of creatures… not human. I screamed out again and the group bar Takuya was stirred.

'K-Koji?' Koichi asked sleepily. A stab of fear crushed my heart.

I sat down and started shaking Takuya roughly. Going through my head, I knew the oncoming intruders would probably back off if they saw Takuya's light display and his wings. The others saw them now.

They were bigger than humans, oddly distortional. I shook Takuya harder. I felt Izumi trying to lightly slap her way between Takuya and I but no one else moved to help her do it. Finally, Takuya woke and his eyes were strained and he groaned painfully. He turned to the side and gagged but I hauled him up without a moment's pity and shielded myself behind him. I screamed at Izumi to place her hand in his because that seemed to trigger his weird reaction.

* * *

But no one moved. They stared at me with faint disgust. Takuya lolled in my hands and suddenly he straightened and pushed me away. He started to stagger unbalanced towards the now retreating figure. They were whispering a lilting accent of blurred words that seemed close to resignation. Takuya staggered a couple more steps near them and they finally gave up and half ran to the shelter of the far away huts.

I only then realised what mistake I had done. Takuya faltered and fell to the ground and shook hard. I couldn't move, as the others pushed past me, knowing how traitorous. I had been, hiding behind a sick person for protection. It made me sick to think about.

I'm a coward.

That's what I felt when I heard a strangled cry being uttered from his mouth…

I heard the noise like a small animal being tortured being wrenched from Takuya's mouth and I felt myself kneel on the ground and start to crawl over to him. I never realised how much shorter he was then me. He always seemed so tall with his attitude and-

I hesitantly placed a hand on his shaking shoulder while the other circled around me. No one said a word. Takuya surprisingly stopped and rolled over and brushed his hand faintly against my cheek.

'Best…friend…' His words slurred together before he completely fell asleep.

There was yet another awkward silence until the group dispersed and one by one they fell asleep again as if the incident never happened.

I wish it didn't…

* * *

**JP POV:**

I heard a scream as a pair of rough hands hauled me up from my slumber. They shook me hard and I looked up into the eyes of a menacing being, of one that I had never seen before. It's razor sharp teeth dropped low to below its jaw and it's eyes were slits in its brown-mounded head. It had to holes for nostrils and its head was so squished it was like it had no neck. A couple of hairs sprouted from its scalp and it opened its mouth wide and shrieked a caw-like scream.

Turning to my left I saw a hefty one hauling Koji and Koichi away. They struggled like mad dogs. Izumi was screaming loudly while a slightly shorter one pulled her by her hair. Another one had the still sleeping Tommy in its lumpy arms (How is he still asleep?).

I looked over to where Takuya was lying and I saw the creatures were giving him a wide berth. I shouted at him while being dragged away and finally he sat up abruptly and turned to us.

I saw his face pale even more that was humanly possible and he leapt up. I heard him exhale with pain but he rushed up to the nearest one who had a hold of Tommy.

The creature immediately started retreating quickly, faster than Takuya's stumbling strides. Soon enough he started to disappear from view. I saw him trying to hurry and even from the couple of hundred yards I was away from him I saw his agonised need to be with us. He disappeared behind a hill, and for a second I thought that this was the end and all hope abandoned me.

I woke up in an alien room, unlike the crude mud huts that we had seen from outside. A disguise I thought as I blinked around. The room was pure white and I was strapped to some sort of chair. I knew I was drugged because I couldn't seem to open my mouth or move any part of me. I saw Koji and Koichi with their eyes darting around, but otherwise you'd think they were dead.

I felt a lump of horror crawl up my throat and I couldn't even swallow it down. Izumi and Tommy were out cold. Suddenly the doors opened with a futuristic swish and in came the creatures that had been capturing us before. I was startled to see a small figure tumbling along behind the monsturous figures. It looked like a round fat brown bird with no beak and small beady eyes. It seemed friendly and completely harmless. I heard one of the big ones turn to it and start speaking in a hushed fast speaking tongue and I saw the small one nod. It hopped up on a table that was level with Koji and stared at it.

Koji stared back, completely freaked (and wouldn't you be?). It's surprisingly leathery hands protruded out and it stroked Koji's face. I saw him shudder inwardly. Then it spoke.

* * *

'Do you want a cup o' Joe then?' It said in a woman's voice.

I coughed out a laugh and it turned to me.

'Oh I see. Hmm… Unlock them boys…'

The tallest grotesque creature stepped forward and in a rush of blathering in an unknown language. It was obviously disagreeing with her decision. I saw that Izumi and Tommy were awake now and staring, eyes filled with tears, at the small in-charge woman creature. It was humourus in a twisted way, that someone about 3 times smaller than the large sewage creatures was so obviously the chairman. Or…woman…

The bolts clicked and I fell to the ground. I felt the tingling sensation in the tips of my fingers that reassured me that they were waking up. I lifted my head as the ball of fluff bounced towards me.

* * *

'My name is Kei. I'm the leader of this society. This society of Klays… I see the confusion in your eyes, so I know you haven't seen us before. You are in a different dimension m'boy. It's called Kawatta. This dimension is inhabited by the Klay, which is us my boy.

The Klay, are just exactly like your humans inhabiting your planet. Yet there is no sub-species or accompnying species like animals or fish or god knows what else. We are all equal. We are all Klay, even if we dont look the same.

There were 3 dimensions created when the Souls, God bless their holy nature, created us. We know this because the Souls originally favoured this dimension and they shared their secrets. Humans were an accident, a mistake. Evolved from apes. Who knew?' She gave a hearty laugh before continuing, ' Anyway, in our world there are many Klay, unlike you where you are all the same. We come in all shapes and sizes, colours and textures. I am the female species of my proud heritage. So I am naturally smaller. We are not barbaric like your world. We live in peace.

The Souls created this world. There were 6. They were more powerful than your Gods in nature and could destroy everything in the blink of an eye. I cannot begin to explain their power to you boy, so... I will move on. The main Soul was a network where the others could access their powers. Through this they defeated the Evil spirits in a great battle but were disintegrated them in the process

There was a 3rd dimension created. Completely unlike our world of course… It's where the Souls banished all the Evil spirits. The Souls placed the Great Ones in charge before they died, and they are very old. They have great power, similar to the Souls but not nearly as powerful. They protect this world from the Evil Spirits. There are 3 of the Great Ones, Swem the female angel like Klay, Unzi, the male angel like Klay and Nathu, the more...darker angel. Each of them are our overall rulers, and their opinions change our way of living.

If the Spirits arrived in this world, they would find a way to your world and completely annihilate it as well as ours. There is a place in the Great Ones Castle up north beyond the desert where there is a Portal where we can look through to see the 2 other dimensions. Every Klay has to see it in their lifetime. It's beautiful. We see your horrid ways and we see the Evil Spirits. They are as bad as it was prophesised. That was where the Spirits were banished. Some say it is an access to the 2 worlds. Maybe you can return there I don't know…

We are wary of Humans for they are descendants of these… Evil Spirits. So you try anything funny and you die. Got it? Good.'

* * *

She stepped back, and brushed herself off, as if my presence dirtied her. I saw the smugness on her face that only displayed pure pride in her history, and disgust in ours. I scowled at her, able to move from my sprawl on the floor. Izumi was softly sniffling beside me and Tommy was full out bawling.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I WANT MY MOMMY!' I grimaced as I turned to see Tommy leaking…many different fluids from crevices in his face. Koji hopped up, losing his temper and started to give out but Koichi yanked him down.

He was always the calmer twin.

I struggled to a stand and avoided the numerous metal desks and shiny walls that reminded me so much of… was it really just a couple of hours ago that I was standing in the hospital? I think it's cruel to take away my hope, replace it, and take it away again, REPLACE IT and THEN taking it away. I seethed inside and I saw the group of males behind Kei-Onna tense. They eyed me suspiciously but the female, the size of basically a pug, standing with a cocky relaxed stance. She looked so much like Takuya. In a really distortioned way...

I leaped up the full way and brushed my hand across the surface of the nearest surgical desk. The splintering of glass filled my ears and I stared defiantly at the small figure planted in front of me. I knew 1 click of her fingers and I was dead. And for some reason I just didn't care.

But surprisingly she just sighed and her stance slumped.

* * *

'You…you… you aren't the ones I should be facing… To tell the truth, the Spirits… are leaking out through a splinter in the Portal. Darkness is the result of this.

Darkness is an infection as such… It infects the mind and it is irreversible. It turns your own mind to mush and this…Darkness takes it over. We've heard news that it is travelling south, thousands of km of a pure ocean of purple-black seething Darkness, heading towards our village. We have some protection, with the shields surrounding our town invisibly, but that cannot hold them off. We should evacuate. We thought you had some connection. But we inserted truth serum in you when you were unconscious and all you spoke of was your friend and your family. You're completely harmless. In other words… you are children.'

I thought about the shields they talked about, and this was probably why Takuya couldn't get in one way or another. I felt his presence far outside the town's borders though I hadn't personally inspected the perimeter. Her two speeches did not make sense to me so I slumped down to join the others on the floor, not caring if I sat on ragged glass.

I just wanted everything back the way it was.

* * *

**Tommy's POV:**

Red

Green

Blue

Star

Safe

OK… I want to go home. Funs over. It's just scary now. I want Takuya. Funs over. It's scary now. I don't want to die. Funs over. It's scary now…

* * *

**Koji's POV:**

My mind couldn't calculate the information that the … person was giving us. She explained her history while the group of males fanned out and left. Her tone eventually became friendlier and friendlier until it had taken on a motherly tone. She simpered and sighed as she mopped up Tommy, and listened eagerly to any things that came tumbling out of our mouths. Izumi had to nudge me a couple of times to tell me I was rambling. Mainly we shared stories about our families. Kei (which was what we were to refer to her now) was intrigued by our lives and wanted as much detail as possible. Eventually she concluded that maybe she was prejudiced about humans but was still wary of us.

'T-Takuya…' Tommy breathed. Kei immediately tensed and shook her head fiercely.

'Oh hell no! He's a monster! We were watching from the shadows. You may be innocent, but anyone who has power like that, should be exterminated. I'm sending out all my recruits to destroy him-'

'NO!' Izumi suddenly screamed, launching herself at Kei who was feeble under her grasp. Suddenly a huge number of males charged in and threw Izumi with such strength that she flew across the room and smacked into the wall. She slid to the floor and her eyes closed and her head drooped.

'IZUMI!' Tommy screamed and he looked fearfully at the advancing troop. Kei stopped them and looked… slightly embarrassed.

'Don't worry kids… She's unconscious but we'll check her over. I see you feel strongly about this suspect. But I'm afraid we cannot risk. His fate will be met…'

She was cut off by a moan from Zoe who had woken up and was rubbing her head, scowling. I crept over to her. No one was listening to Kei. We had talked for hours with her, she was our friend, but then she had done this. I shook my head and felt myself starting to see red.

'You… You're the monster!' I shrieked and toppled to my feet but I was quickly staunched by dog pile of the deformed creatures their rotten eggs smell drifted about me and I coughed, almost gagging. I picked myself up and felt my head burn with rage. Something was coming. I couldn't. The traitor! She said she would help us get home, through the Portal, and now… Takuya… he was in danger and we had no way of warning him. I saw from the others faces that they were exploding with anger as if we were all joined in one emotion.

Rage…

* * *

We all simultaneously let out a howl of anguish and I felt myself trying to stop but the growling came ripping out of my chest. I saw even Tommy had turned a red and pure anger lit his eyes. No… It wasn't anger.

I saw real flames blazoning in their eyes and turning and twisting like a real fire and from the unconscious way my body was reacting I knew it was somehow controlling us. It was then it happened.

The whole wall burst open like a popped balloon, glass exploding everywhere. The sun shone in like a godly force and I saw the dust begin to clear. It traced around as I felt my anger twist and boil. And then a silhouette became visible through the rubble and the scrambling. I saw a smallish figure standing upright, with wings protruding out of his back. I immediately thought of the male angel, one of the Great ones that had been described to me earlier.

But it seemed too small. I couldn't see anything except the black outline and eyes that blazed like fire. Fire danced around his figure like a picture perfect scene and he looked scary, deadly.

Takuya…

* * *

**Its confusing...I know. Oh well, I promise it gets better... eh... hehe**


	4. Chapter 4

**Takuya's POV:**

'_Shit Happens'_

**Izumi's POV:**

Ok. Let me get this straight.

Correct me if I'm wrong.

I'm in an alternate dimension, with strange creatures manhandling me. My best friend's a monster with wings, and I can make him grow those wings. He can burst into flames.

OK. Got that. So the 2 worlds (including ours) are in danger, because of these evil spirits that are leaking out of a 3rd dimension can take over people and the six of his must protect it?

OK. You lost me.

I stared transfixed, anger still coursing through me. The anger wasn't my own, it-felt weird… unnatural. I looked to the others for guidance but they were just as angry and confused as I was. I turned to see where Kei was, but she had disappeared. I turned towards the charred wall and saw Takuya, what I thought were his full feathered glossy wings, were actually just dark outlines, with no depth in them. I saw he was exhausted, and didn't look so threatening. He also looked…desperate. It was a new emotion matched to his face and I bit down on my lip. The dust was still clearing and I saw he was whipping his head around as if looking for something. Tendrils of fire danced around his figure like static except bolder and larger.

Eventually, I managed a small cry through my anger, which seemed to be shutting my mouth closed. He turned around immediately and I suddenly felt the anger melt away. I found that I had been holding my breath and I heaved in a large gust of air and all my limbs stopped contracting and I could move again. I saw the rest of the boys shaking their heads and cracking various bones.

It was a brief second before I was filled with an immense relief and I felt like I could float off. Sure I was so relieved to see Takuya, glad he was Ok. But this relief was magnified, doubled, as if Takuya's relief was adding to my own. His shadowy see through wings retracted and his eyes stopped glowing a fierce sprinted forward and he gathered all of us in a huge hug. I hugged him hard back and the boys were chuckling and Tommy was crying again. I felt a tear course down my cheek but I didn't want Takuya to see so I wiped my cheek quickly. He looked up, his eyes level with mine and I saw so much exhaustion in them.

Of course, Karma has a way of catching up with us.

JP and Koichi had just started to chat to Takuya urgently and happily when he turned to face them. His eyes rolled up into his head and he started to fall but Koji caught him just in time.

'DAMN!' He swore as Takuya's legs completely buckled. Koji was looking directly where there was now a convenient hole in the wall. And there, through the finally settled dust, was an army of monsters, like those we had seen before. Armed to teeth.

They were steadily advancing, Kei at the front, covering her face with her hands. She looked up, and I saw that her eyes were filled with tears.

'Kill them… kill them all-' Her voice choked but I saw her mouth was set in a line and her eyes were determined.

The army roared and I saw them starting to charge. I saw women and children, the size of Kei, cowering in the background. I felt a pity for all of them; they wouldn't last long with this mind-controlling Darkness on the way. They feel like they can eliminate the problem by destroying us, but we were, as Kei said, just children.

The gravel crunched under their feet, and the rubble was being pushed out of the way. It would be a matter of seconds before they were upon us. Everything slowed down and I heard the shrieks of crying children and smelt the soft nature smell and saw the lovely sunshine warm my face with its ray. Takuya was breathing heavily and unevenly in my lap and I stroked his hair absent-mindedly. I heard Koji and Koichi screaming at me to run but I couldn't feel my legs. We wouldn't be able to escape anyways.

I felt Takuya's bloodstained fabric entwined between my thin fingers and his warm chest rising and falling. I knew this was probably the end. And I didn't care.

I really didn't.

Suddenly, Takuya's eyes flashed open to reveal the red flames before and I felt my own eyes glow with power. I was peaceful, not completely angry like before. This was natural. I felt the ground shake as I reached down and pressed my cool palm against his fevered one. A fissure rocked the building and separated the army from us. Some foot soldiers teetered on the edge and a gaping black darkness was like a mouth of death. The sky cracked and the gentle blue disappeared to be replaced with a fiery red. Wings, like his ones before in the field, sprouted from Takuya's back and he seemed peaceful and happy.. He winked at me, as the white and red feathers ruffled in the slight wind.

No, not a slight wind…

I felt something like a tornado starting to whirl my clothes up and I closed my eyes against the breeze. It swirled around and around as I lightly pranced my own hands in the air. I found I could control it.

Wait wait…

_I could control it?_

With this information shockingly sinking in, and I swirled my hands faster and faster, and the tornado increased in power so it was almost like a full hurricane. Takuya lifted his other hand that was not clenched in mine and danced it with mine and laughed heartily. I saw his tendrils of fire starting to swirl with my tornado and I stared at its beauty. I could no longer see outside the blurring winds as they sped. The eye of the storm was surprisingly peaceful…

Blinking, I found the wind was stinging my eyes so my hands slowed from their delicate dancing and the winds died. I saw through my lashes the army standing, shocked. They were backing away apprehensively when Takuya struggled up, clutching his side, is wings retracting.

'N-No wait!' He cried hoarsely and I saw Kei jolt at the sound of his voice. She probably expected some sort of husky monster voice. Ha, fat chance.

Some of the retreating Klay stopped and turned to glance at Takuya, and even though they were scared, they couldn't rid their faces from the haughtiness that was still carved there. It was like they liked seeing him weakened.

'I-I come…peace-' He was cut off by a huge wave of coughing and I saw him wipe his hand on his jeans and at first I couldn't believe it but the evidence was there, stained on his trousers.

Blood.

I immediately rose from my sitting position and gripped Takuya's stained hand. Wings erupted out of his back and I quickly took back my hand, trying not to scare the Klay further. I figured, the shadowy wings appeared like an outline when I wasn't there to fill the space. Hmm. I was the colour t Takuya's wings. I liked the sound of that...

Takuya shot me a grateful look and turned to the Klay again.

I could never be that brave.

'We have… bigger problems on our hands. I'm sorry if I scared you. I scared myself too. I just came here, had this power? These wings? Can anyone tell me why I have them? Do all humans get them when they come here? Why? Where are we? Who the heck are you?' Takuya's voice ended high and I heard JP snigger behind me. But I couldn't bring myself to laugh. He had missed the whole speech of where we were, so he was surprisingly calm despite. He coughed again.

'And… what's wrong with me?' He ended, trying to speak through his clogged throat. His coughing was like a background noise as I scanned over the faces of the Klay and if I didn't know any better… I saw…sympathy?

I heard Kei utter a noise and I turned to her and saw her face had softened.

I pushed the sick Takuya on the ground (**A/N: Gently! She's not playing _that_ hard to get**!) and felt though his shirt ( **OK, and she's not a perv either**), he was quite fevered. Koji stepped forward and hoisted Takuya up and brought him back behind me. I heard him talk in hushed tones, probably explaining the speech we recieved earlier.

Everything was so quiet, so awkward for about 3 minutes as I saw Kei muse. Eventually she spoke.

'Ah. I see. He is what you said. I see he is even smaller than most of the males-' I could feel Takuya's laser glare radiating through me.

No one calls Takuya short.

I heard an annoyed grunt from Takuya and a full outburst of laughter from the others. Kei looked surprised but the laughter was subdued by a noise that sounded like a hit and a series of 'Ow…'

Later I found myself cuddled with Takuya under a blanket by a fire, in a more cosy room than earlier on. It was a break. Takuya's head was lolling on the sofa, out cold. I shuffled near his warm body. Kei was talking and apologising and had been joined by one of the males, who was her husband.

I asked him his name, expecting some weird impossible tongue and got back a quiet, 'Aw shucks mam! My names Richard…'

Yeah. What kind of name is Richard for a monster??

Anyways, we stayed there for around 2 days, coming home from frolicking in the fields, (Or chasing Takuya because of some thoughtless thing he said, whatever), to the weirdest food ever. I think everyone except Takuya and Koji has been sick at least once. Jesus! Those boys have frigging iron stomachs.

So, the nights were peaceful filled with quiet snores and screaming nightmares. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. A side effect to Takuya's 'thing' is that he wakes up every night screaming. It scares me shitless. He assures me he's Ok and seems really embarrassed by it. Oh well, I hope it goes away soon this kinda 'illness'.

_Crud_

_Crap_

_Shit…_

OK, Freaking forget what I said before. Takuya's 'illness' has been identified. OK, it's fatal. Like everything in this fecking life! I haven't mentioned it to Takuya yet, nobody has. Or Tommy. JP, Koichi, Koji and I were sitting in the library while Takuya was taking Tommy on his 4th trip to the bathroom since dinner. I was flicking through a book when Kei came in. She shuffled in and I saw her eyes were filled with tears. I, being a girl and more in-depth with emotions, jumped up and asked her what was wrong. And…oh God… I can't bear to think about it. It hasn't sunk in yet. Kei…told us that she had identified it. She said she didn't know why it happens, but when a Klay receives it, they like died the next day. She said she had been researching the symptoms and…and…

But if he had survived this long couldn't he…? But…

I had to stop crying before he came in. But he asked what was wrong anyway. I ran out of the room. I couldn't keep it together. I heard Takuya's voice asking after me worriedly as I sprinted down the corridor and fell into my room. I slammed the door. A couple of seconds later I heard a muffled pleading noise from the other side. My insides clenched as I heard Takuya trying to coax me out, saying he felt sick after the dinner too. He gave up on that tactic and started telling stories to cheer me up, but it only made me cry harder. But just as long as he didn't see my tears, I was OK. Suddenly I screamed at him to shut up and go away, because it was his fault we were stuck here. I heard stunned silence on the other side and eventually a passive reply and the dragging of sneakers away.

I felt terrible for hurting him.

No, I didn't. And that's what scared me.

**Koji's POV:**

Half an hour after Takuya chased after Izumi, he trailed in, rubbing his arms. He said that he was going to bed and smiled but his eyes betrayed him. I didn't dare go to Izumi. I didn't want Takuya to get the wrong idea if she let me in and not him. She just didn't want him to know-

OK, I'm going to shut up now…

One evening, the sun was setting and purpled sun streaks scarred the sky. We were messing in the field. Izumi hadn't come out to hang with us **(AN: Well I can hardly say play can I? It's Koji!), **and Takuya seemed kind of distant. He was sitting next to me when he stood up, confusion furrowing his brow. Oh no, I thought, I've seen that face before… And as if my prediction was dead on he whispered.

'Somethings…not right…' Koichi and I jumped up and peered over the desert. Nothing. I glanced up at the enormous peaks of the sheer rock cliff where the small village resided. And I saw it…

First it was just a discolouration that matched with the sky. But it was hard not to notice how it was expanding and gradually seeping down the cliff like tears. The purple black sea of wailing churning ocean was hard not to identify.

'Darkness…' I whispered as Takuya whipped around and stared up. He froze for a second but then leapt into action, heaving Tommy on his shoulders. He started sprinting down to the village, screaming his head off. I followed quickly rattling on the doors I passed to rouse them of the coming danger.

'Darkness! Darkness!' JP screeched behind me and I swatted at him furiously to get out of range of bursting my eardrum. Klay started to file out of their houses and I heard wails and screams starting to fill the air as they noticed the oncoming quelling sea. I lost Takuya's small figure in the crowd but tried to push my way through the panicking crowd, JP and Koichi hot on my heels. I stumbled out into an opening where I saw Takuya talking urgently with Kei; Tommy still perched on his shoulders.

Kei was wringing her hand nervously, and was surrounded by a male clan. Takuya then nodded and then, as if it was the most normal thing to do, burst into flames. The society of runners jumped but continued to evacuate. I pushed nearer to them until they were in hearing distance.

'…Can take care of it. What do I have to do…' I heard him shout.

'…Greater things to do… We can escape…go…Portal…' Kei's voice surfaced over the screaming crowd.

Takuya's face was scrunched up, as if he was trying to contain an emotion but he reluctantly nodded and started picking up falling Klay. He ushered them out of the town, and I copied. Soon almost the whole town was empty and just in time too. The Darkness was just tidal waving the town. Takuya was staring at it and when he turned to me, he looked nervous like he had forgotten something. The purple Darkness radiating waves of colour off his face as he suddenly choked and clamped a hand to his face… It was the most upset I'd ever seen him.

'What… what's wrong?' I said shaking him. He shook his head and he whitened completely. He whispered one word before legging it down the hill, to almost certain death where the waves of Darkness were beginning to lap the town's edge.

'Zoe…'

I started to run after him, but even hobbling along he was nimble. He carefully dodged my grasp and pelted down the field. I started after him but Koichi jumped on me screaming that he wasn't going to lose another one. I felt helpless as I saw him weave in and out of the empty streets, towards the house, which had been Kei's. Darkness was oozing down the road and as soon as Takuya broke down the door I saw it was only a street away.

**Izumi's POV:**

I padded around in my socks. It had been three days since I heard the news about Takuya's illness, three days since I last talked to him and three days I had last left this room. Today, I decided to pull on a t-shirt and jeans because I was sick of moping around in my pyjamas. I looked proudly in the mirror, and it showed a girl who had made a little effort to change her clothes but still had bags under eyes from crying and sleepless nights and lank blonde hair that had gone unwashed. But really, what's the point.

When I first heard the screaming, I thought someone had fallen or in the extreme, someone had had a heart attack in the street. I wondered but I didn't move to my window. I sat on the bed, glaring at the floor. Soon enough everything was silent. After a while it was eerie, a bit too quiet. I shuffled to the window and stared out and I saw the usual bustling street to be empty. A hard clench of fear twisted in my stomach and I started to head for the door. I tried to unlock it. I couldn't. What was wrong? I started banging on the door, but the lock was old and stiff and of course, it was stuck.

I rattled the handle and I started to get more and more frightened and I yelled for help, but none came. Suddenly I heard a squelching sound and I turned to the opposite wall and saw that purple blackish goo was melting away the floorboards. I screamed and back into a corner and the liquid moved like predator and trapped me in the corner. I gave one last soft whimper as I closed my eyes.

The door burst open. No, that's not right. The door melted of its hinges, and there in the doorway was Takuya. The liquid trapped me so I couldn't move to him and he shouted my name above a sudden roar. He jumped over the advancing lake and grabbed me by the waist. He looked up and pressed his firm hand against mine. In a whoosh his wings came out and he jumped. He burst through the ceiling, splinters of wood flying everywhere and just as we cleared the distance I saw a huge tidal wave of the deathly acid disintegrate the whole house in one blow. Below me all I saw the tops of dying trees surfaced above the gushing stream. I turned to him, in shock, and I felt so scared. He grinned at me. I couldn't bear to look at him, to feel his warm arms encircling my waist and I shoved him away. Takuya lost his balance and I felt myself tumbling and tumbling towards the acidic sea, where certain death lay.

A long held scream echoed through the land.

It was mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**So much in this chappie! Where do I begin? From teenage pregnancies to kids called Juno - Oh wait sorry, thats the movie Juno. **

**Anyways look out for the following: Takuya's first kiss (mm hmm)**

**Powers revealed**

**Hyperness**

**Camera-ness? The Camera scenes are underlined for those who cannot read my mind. **

**A special thanks to blackandblood who is the... only one commenting on my story... hehe. Other than Amy who has no clue WHAT the hell is going on.**

**Read and Review brothers (or sistas) from another mother...s? Xx**:

* * *

**Takuya's POV**

'_You can't do anything, if you believe you can't.'_

**Izumi's POV:**

My whole body jarred and ached as I plummeted into Takuya. He had made himself fall faster than me, his wings now disintegrated, and he spread-eagled himself so I fell on him. Bumping racked my head back and forth and there were sounds of snapping and crunching. But we stopped. I wondered why and I opened my eyes and peered down. My foot was hovering dangerously low the surface of the swirling tide and I quickly brought it back to my chest. I found I was half sitting on Takuya, who had gotten tangled up in the branches of a tree that had survived the flood of Darkness. For now...

I heard an ominous crack and I looked below to see the tree starting to tip. I screamed and Takuya's eyes flickered open. He groaned loudly but he pressed his hand against mine nevertheless. His wings spread out and I heard the tree splinter in protest and twigs snapped off. Takuya winced as various twigs prodded him. He pushed off from the tree in a graceful movement and we slowly started to head towards the hill where I saw the town cheering madly. I didn't look back at the tree, which made a hissing splash where we had been moments ago. Takuya's wings beat slowly and I knew this was his first flight. I was careful not to move as I heard his breathing was heavy and pained. Finally, the hill was in reach and I jumped out of his arms. I turned to look at him. He was the same height as me. A mixture of emotions bubbled through me; guilt, sadness, happiness, relief, anxiety, hope, hopelessness… I saw the same emotions reflected in his eyes and he turned away, looking at the ground. He breathed heavily and he moaned and sunk to the ground.

'T-Takuya?' It was the first time I had spoken in 3 days, since I last told him to go away. He clutched his sides and his eyes were dilated. He started jerking involuntarily and he looked up, panting.

'Sorry Zoe, I hope you can forgive me…' He smiled at me and I felt a heart wrenching feeling clouding my head. He hadn't even done anything and I was punishing him for being sick. I opened my mouth to apologise when he slumped sideways and his eyes closed. The evacuated town stood stunned into silence, and I heard pushing and muttering and 'Excuse me!' Finally Koji, Koichi, JP and Tommy were spat out of the crowd. Their faces were joyful until their eyes fell on Takuya's motionless body. They walked slowly over and stared. There was silence except from the soft churning of the-

'Is he dead?' A voice came from the crowd.

'Don't know there Bob. Maybe you should prod him.' It was answered.

'Nah, the doctor says poking dead bodies isn't to be part of me schedule anymore.'

'OK, well… How else do you know that someone's dead without poking 'im'

'Somebody once said that is you take off their pants and-'

'SHUT UP HE'S NOT DEAD…' I said snapping and turning around feeling my insides free-wheeling. They conversation was silenced and Koichi moved towards Takuya and waved a hand in front of his mouth. He then flicked his eyelids open like a real professional. Next he-

Oh my God.

'OK, Please warn me next time you are stripping him Koichi.'

'I was just checking his back wound!'

'Yeah, but I'm a girl.'

'So does that make you anymore special then the rest of us?'

'No…I-'

'Save it Zoe.'

Everyone was staring at me and I hesitated, biting my lip. Tears filled my eyes and I felt myself going very hot and red but it was too late, they had already turned away. There was a strangled cry from Takuya and I felt the bumping movements of his struggling from the packed ground below. I shut my eyes as I heard gasps and cries of pain coming from beside me. Suddenly I felt a small tug on my sleeve and I opened my eyes to see Tommy standing there, looking so sad and wide eyed I felt my hot tears run faster down my cheeks. I leaned down and picked him up and whirled him around, hugging him tight. Koichi and JP sent apologetic glances in my direction and I nodded to say I understood. Koji stood a bit away and he was completely emotionless except the jump of a muscle in his jaw whenever Takuya moaned. Eventually there was a loud gasp and I tensed for the worst. But all I heard was a;

'Ugh… Is it morning? God… It's so fricking bright. Close the shutters.' Tommy spluttered beside me and I peered over Koichi's head to see Taki completely zonked on the floor. Great, all we needed was snoring and drooling. And knowing Takuya, it wasn't far behind. I carefully skittered around the two other boys and nudged Takuya with my sneaker.

'Get up ass, it's like 3 in the afternoon…' I said. The town's people were started to chatter excitedly. Takuya staggered up and rubbed his eyes.

'Oh God. Am I pissed?' He asked wearily, holding his head. He slung an arm around my shoulders and leaned his fuzzy head against my shoulder. I tried to stop the crawling blush creeping into my face, but it was hard with all the boys (including Koji) making very, very rude gestures to Takuya…or to me. Oh God, not to me I hope. I stomped over to JP and Koichi and Koji and gave them a hard smack.

'GOD. SHUT UP.'

I turned to see a sleepy Takuya, staggering around like a drunk and trying to kiss a randomer. The Klay squealed and I thought it was of fright but I got even more disturbed when she leaned in and plonked him one.

'Wow… Zoe… your eager…' He slurred. I knew he probably had like concussion, but that was no excuse for mistaking me for a squat creature that wasn't even human! I started to stalk over but I heard him trying to speak so I let him finish.

'I…wuve…you…' I blushed harder and I heard the boys rolling on the floor clutching their sides.

'Way to go Kanbara you baka… That's a Klay!' Koji screamed.

Takuya looked at the Klay properly and then leaned away and spat several times. I started laughing too at his disgust.

Well it's his first kiss ya know.

**JP's POV:**

'Thank you… thank you so much!' Kei gushed as she apologised. She said she would repay us someday. Hmm, maybe… If we live that long…

We all shook her hand once briefly, as we left the drowned town behind. Looking back I saw a huge sea of Darkness working it's way up the steep hill to the teaming mass of Klay. I sadly waved and turned around, knowing I'd probably never see them again. It was a matter who went first.

But I'm being morbid.

I steadily paced with Koichi and Koji as Takuya, Izumi and Tommy bounded ahead, holding hands. Takuya started jumping skipping and hugging. Yeah I know, Takuya's 14…

Don't worry he's just weird.

Soon enough the small patch of green disappeared and we were alone again in the mass of the empty desert. My eyes swerved to Izumi's small figure in the distance. I didn't get it. OK… so she can make changes in the weather. That's kind of unfair to the rest of us. I mean why do Takuya and Izumi get cool powers? I shoved my hands in my trousers. I saw Takuya waving his camcorder around in the air. I sometimes regret saving that thing from his bedside. And how did it survive everything that's happened so far?

We decided to settle down for the night. The sky was gradually getting darker and I saw the moon rise up lazily in the distance. It was much closer to this earth, Kawatta, than in our own home sweet home. The sand whipped up around our close bodies and I shivered involuntary. I was starting to get real homesick. And I could sense the others were too. The rocks underneath me were digging in hard and I shifted and groaned. I could hear Tommy and Koichi's heavy breathing. They were asleep. It was weird because usually I was the one who was asleep first. The others were silent, but it wasn't long before Izumi and even Koji's even breathing joined the sleeping population. I had something bothering me.

'T-Taki?' I called out uncertainly, my voice half way between whispering and shouting. There was no reply so I tried again. And sure enough I was answered.

'Mmm…. Yeah JP?' A sleepy voice slurred out over the sleeping people between us.

'Oh… I didn't mean to wake you… But I was just wondering… why do Izumi and you only get these powers… or whatever.' I whispered back. I fully knew he wouldn't know the answer, but I just wanted to point it out. No, scratch that, I wanted to make him sympathetic.

'JP?' Takuya's voice was closer and looking to my feet I saw he had shuffled nearer to me and he was crouching at the end of our make do sleeping bags. His eyes were burning brightly and his mouth was set in a line. He took my hand and drew me up to sitting. I felt an embarrassed blush creep over my face at disturbing him. He leaned closer and drew himself up standing and heaved me up beside him. I thought he might be angry so I avoided eye contact. We stood there in the dark the sand whistling beneath us and the group's gentle snores drifting up to meet us.

'You think… you don't have any protection?' Takuya's voice finally came to meet my ears. He was a head below me… or… maybe more.

'Well…' I said not sure what I was supposed to say.

'Of course you do JP!' His voice was bouncier and much more cheerful and I let out a sigh of relief. OK so he wasn't angry with me.

I grunted. It was obvious I didn't believe him. I felt a surge of heat on my shoulder and I looked down to see Takuya's tanned hand splayed across my shoulder blade. I started to say something but was cut off by murmuring from Takuya. I let him warble for a couple of seconds until he stopped and looked at me with those big dark eyes of his. They said one thing.

_Concentrate._

So I closed my eyes. After searching I was about to give up when… I found a hot ball of energy deep beneath the surface of my skin, that no X-ray could find. I marvelled how I couldn't feel it before and it gave off a radiance of yellow light. I tried shoving it to the surface, but it didn't work. It was like edging around this heated ball with my mind. I could see it clearly behind my closed lids and finally after a few minutes it was dragged to the surface. As it contacted with the inside of my skin I felt a huge burst of pressure I opened my eyes and just saw a huge lightning bolt flashing from the dark sky. It struck me but I felt no pain. I felt it melt around me and I lolled in its beautifulness and its power. I sighed and felt my body move with the dancing electric currant.

I finally let it die and it sunk into the ground. There was silence once more and it almost deafened me. I breathed heavily a feeling of pure '_wow_' flowing through my veins.

I was aware of Takuya's hand still on my shoulder. I couldn't move with the pure exhilaration and adrenaline floating through my veins. Takuya removed his hand to reveal my shirt had burned though in a hand shape and a lightning bolt scar was streaked across my shoulder. I breathed in amazement and Takuya grinned.

'No power… Pff. Oh please.'

**Kouichi's POV:**

Ok…

That was weird.

I mean waking up to the ground completely burned down to rock with black streaks marking in odd places. Yeah OK, that's really normal.

Apparently JP found his power!

Wait you already knew that?

DAMN! This always happens to me.

The black marks were lightning bolts that fell from the sky and hit him. Ouch. He showed us again this morning and I have to say I was impressed… and encouraged. Everyone excluding JP, Izumi and Takuya went into serious training mode. Hey, we wanted to see what our powers were too! After spending all afternoon at it, with Takuya's help, we have recorded what happened to each of us on Takuya's camera as well as filming Izumi and JP's powers too. Hey! You need the complete set don't you?

**Izumi's Power: Wind**

*Static*

**Takuya**: Is this thing on? GOD! (*Insert bad word of your choice x10)

The camera stops misbehaving to reveal an empty desert scene with Izumi standing bang centre in the middle of the view of the camera. She is standing straight and Tommy's head keeps bobbing in and out of the picture very annoyingly.

**Izumi**: Do you have it?

**Takuya:** Yeah, here take it Koji

**Koji**: *grumbling from Koji*

Takuya runs over to Izumi, with the camera safely in the possession of Koji (or not), and takes her hand. Wings immediately materialize behind him and they stretch out in all their glory. Red streaks zigzag the pure white length of the feathery wings. He retracts his hands silently and then closed his eyes tightly. He opens them again to reveal fiery flames dancing in his eyes before completely bursting into flames. He quickly grips Izumi's hand and she swirls her free hand and an immense tornado immerses them both. Their silhouettes fade and focus through the swirling wind. Tommy's laughter is heard.

**JP's Power: Electricity**

*Static*

**Takuya**: Aww no! Not again

The camera stops misbehaving to reveal an empty desert scene with JP standing bang centre in the middle of the view of the camera. He is standing straight and Tommy's head keeps bobbing in and out of the picture very annoyingly. Again.

**Takuya**: OK! Done! Here Koji

**Koji**: Again?

**Takuya**: Shut up and take it.

**Koji**: I swear… I will murder you-

A strange thumping noise and a giggle from Tommy cuts off Koji.

**Koji**: *****sounding strangled*** **Takuya? Get the **** off me

**Takuya**: Who's the greatest?

**Koji**: TAKUYA YOU BAKA! MOVE!

**Takuya**: Ah-hem

**Koji**: *mumble grumble etc* …you are

**JP**: Are we going to do this or…

Takuya is seen running over to JP. He places a hand on a rip on JP's shoulder and a clap of thunder is heard and a bolt of lightning streaks from the sky. There is a rumbling sound and the screen is blinded. Seconds later the scene is revealed a ruffled looking pair and a very ruined ground beneath them.

**Tommy's Power: Ice**

*Static*

**Takuya**: OMG!

**Izumi**: … Takuya never say that again…

The camera stops misbehaving to reveal an empty desert scene with Tommy standing bang centre in the middle of the view of the camera. He is standing straight and his head is no longer annoyingly bobbing in and out of the camera.

**Takuya**: Work!

**Koji**: Just give it to me!

**Takuya**: Fine… Someone's a ***********

There is a moment of awkward silence and Tommy bends over he is laughing so much

**Izumi**: Takuya you are a terrible role model

**Takuya**: What can I say?

**Koji**: Nothing. You are an idiot. Now shut up and do Tommy

**Takuya**: … Ew… Perv. Do you know what you just said????

**Koji**: Can you just HURRY UP!

Takuya bounds into the picture and yanks up Tommy's sweaty shirt (there in a desert for crying out loud!) and presses his palm on his upper back. Almost immediately there is a loud crack and ice spreads from Tommy's small sneakers. The sky darkens and snow starts whirling around the figures. Takuya pulls down Tommy's shirt and sweeps him into a hug and grins.

**Koji and Koichi's Power: Light and Dark**

*Static*

**Takuya**: _**CENSORED CESORED CENSORED**_

The camera stops misbehaving to reveal an empty desert scene with the twins bang centre in the middle of the view of the camera. They are standing straight and look weirdly identical.

**Koji**: If you are finished.

**Takuya**: God. Here ya go Izumi-

*STATIC* *STATIC*

Camera topples to the ground. The scene is of frantic feet. A lot of swearing is heard

**Takuya**: Don't worry! My mum bought me those camcorders that when you throw them out the window they don't break!

**Koji**: I wonder why!

The camcorder's scene is lost but it flickers to the previous scene

**Takuya**: Ok. One more time. Lets try this AGAIN

Takuya scurries to the twins and quickly slaps his hands against the twin's collarbones. They wince in protest before Koji burns a bright light and Koichi emits darkness. The screen is split in half with pure light and deep darkness. The light disappears and Takuya proudly jumps in front of the camera.

**Takuya**: The end!

The camera topples sideways.

**Takuya**: SHIT!

* * *

**OK for those confused (me included) here is a guide:**

Izumi plus Takuya plus hands = Wind power and wings

JP plus Takuya plus shoulder = Electricity Power

Koji plus Takuya plus collarbone= Light Power

Kouichi plus Takuya plus collarbone= Darkness Power (this has no relationship with the Darkness that is the baddie in this story)

Tommy plus Takuya plus upper back= Ice Power

**I'm sorry if it is crap. I cannot help my crapness. I was born with it...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dradle, dradle dradle, I made you out of clay!**

**Dradle, dradle, dradle, I reli want to play :p**

**Nothing much to say except thank to reviewers *cough cough*blackandblood *cough cough***

**I AM NOT MENTIONING AMY CAUSE SHE NEVER MENTIONS ME IN HER REVIEWS ;)**

**Oh wait... I just kinda did... Oh well**

**Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

**

Takuya's POV:

'_It's amazing that when you're a kid you plan your life and it never crosses your mind it won't turn out like what you want…'_

**Zoë's POV:**

The packed earth was desert like and sent up a spurt of cloud every time our feet landed on it. It was easy to tell just from sound whose footsteps were which…

Mine were, as you would expect from a girl, a light lilting pace. The boys differed from Tommy's soft footsteps to Koji's graceful footing to JP's large stamps. Takuya's used to be a stronger footstep but now was weak and full of stumbling. He stumbled so much today that Koji had to grab his arm to hold him upright…

'Baka…' he muttered but he didn't really mean it. Takuya tried to protest in his usual manner but seemingly failed when he almost keeled over.

I let out a little scream. 'TAKUYA! WE ARE STOPPING HERE OR GOD HELP ME I WILL PERSONALLY KICK YOUR ASS.' I don't think he heard me cause in the short space of time I started speaking he had fallen unconscious.

In the short amount of time we had been travelling, it was evident he was just getting worse and worse, and we were just running out of time.

'Zoe…' Koichi started trying not to tread on thin ice. 'Em…'

He quickly shut up when I told him to go away…in ruder terms. But I wasn't angry. Well not really. We were just all a bit upset because well…

So we set up camp here. There was no noise except the occasional howl or bark or some other noise from a far off Klay and his heavy uneven breathing. I wandered around for a bit always keeping the soft glow of the orange fire in the side of my eye but I tried to look into the blackness of the distance. Just black, no worries except if you were afraid of the dark. I gave up my musing and jogged back to the site where Koji and JP were rooting through everyone's bags for supplies. We were running low and we hadn't seen anything other than desert for days…

Settling down I lay my sleeping bag next to Takuya's and lay in it with my clothes still on because I didn't want to risk the others seeing me changing. My eyes carefully traced his soft features and the wild dark brown hair making a mess on his poor excuse for a pillow. His skin was flushed pink under his eyes and everywhere else he was sickly white. I missed his usual tanned skin. I reached out to touch him, to feel his skin, which was rocketing on stupidly high. A hard stone of worry clenched in my stomach like a hand yanking on my heart. I shut my eyes unable to look at his innocent face any longer.

'Izumi…' came Tommy's distant voice, 'Do you want any dinner?' when I did not reply he started again but was quickly shushed. I fell asleep long after everyone else's gentle snores and Takuya's soft moans started with my pillow drenched beneath me.

I woke late in the morning. The sky was a brilliant blue. Before opening my eyes I listened to see if I could hear Takuya's breathing. But behind my back a loud conversation was taking place. The voices were soothing but loud and suddenly I was livid.

'Shut up' I hissed at them without even turning around. The voices died down but then I heard something that was like a blow to the stomach.

'Well sorry Sleeping Beauty, but actually I had no dinner last night BECAUSE SOMEONE DIDN'T WANT TO WAKE ME UP!!' My breath caught in my throat like a quivering fly in a spider's web. He was awake? The possibility he was awake, wasn't impossible, but it seemed so weird to hear sound more lively and happy than I heard him in a while.

Throwing myself off the ground I flung myself at him breathing in his warm Takuya smell. I heard an uncomfortable grunt from him and a couple of wolf whistles behind us before throwing him off me, blushing scarlet.

'Ha ha Taki, who would've thought Kanbara was a one with the ladies.' Came Koichi's response. Looking up through my eyelashes at him I saw my first glance at him. He was still white and frail and looked a bit shaken from when I threw myself on him. But he had his million-watt grin that made my heart flip decorating his features switched fully _on_. Was he miraculously better?

Our moods were all sky high during breakfast because Takuya was with us, _joking_? I hoped he somehow would be completely better. But after breakfast he began to feel awful again even though he tried to cover it up.

'I'm fine' he insisted when he stumbled for the billionth time that day and it was then the day started to become a repeat of the day before and the day before. 'Why do every morning I get my hopes up when that baka will never get better?' I thought. I mentally slapped myself when I looked over at his peaky face and listened to his futile pleas that he was completely fine. I shouldn't accuse him for anything. It was just wrong.

The days continued on much like this for almost a week. In a day we barely made 4 miles and the desert didn't seem to be running out. Today was our last of our supplies, so you could say it was like a last supper. Takuya's eyes were completely glazed over during the meal and he pushed away his food offering it to Tommy or me. We all exchanged worrying glances as he forced himself to get up running a hand through his wild hair, his goggles swinging around his neck.

The next day Takuya tapped my shoulder. I whipped around. 'Yeah? What.' I said not meaning for it to sound so harsh but I was really hungry and pissed.

'Izumi…Can we talk?' My mind spun for a second. 'Did I do something wrong? What if he's angry with me? What is it?' I screamed at myself.

'Look…' he said…'I think we should fly up and see when this desert ends because you know we have no food and all,'

Wait…fly again! Does he not remember last time when I selfishly roughly pushed him away because well… because. I don't know why I pushed him away… I still have nightmares about what if he didn't catch me and I landed squat on the ground. Em thanks…but no thanks.

He must have saw my expression falter because he leaned closer and whispered in my ear so his warm breath tickled in my ear, 'Pleeeaasseee!! I'll give you anything you want,' this would have worked but my mind immediately traced back to the last time he said that. It was before we came here and homesickness hit me hard. I ducked my head letting my hair cover my face like a shield. I heard him sigh.

'You know I don't want to do this,' a cheeky note shuffling into his voice, 'but you leave me no alternative.' And with that he snatched my hand lying loosely but my side and massive wings sprouted from his back. The wings were pure white with streaks of crimson in them and the stretched to over 5 times his size. I heard Koji gasp behind us and saw him whip his head around. A smile faintly traced Koji's features as soon as Takuya slung his arm around my waist and whispered 'Hold on…'

And before you could blink, Takuya soared up like a bullet and in less than a second we were hovering 10000 feet in the air. I screamed in his ear making him shudder. He glanced to the left and estimated. 'Hmm…' he considered, 'about another10 miles. It would be easier to fly there.' And in the next second we were on the ground. Of course we all knew flying was no option because Takuya…well could…Faint? Or worse…in the air... It was already a massive risk just taking me up for 10 secs because he was not in the best of conditions. 'UGHHHH' I screamed at him. His large orb-like eyes blinked back in confusion/amusement. 'Never…Ever…DO THAT AGAIN!!'

Tommy looked up worriedly. Takuya turned around and saw his unsettled face. His face broke into a grin and he scooped Tommy up from his fire stamping and whirled him around and around. Tommy giggled and buried his head into Takuya's wild hair. He looked exhausted. Heck we all were. Even Takuya's smile was half-forced. We started to trail away from our (14th) camp in that same desert. We drooped and even Takuya's enthuastics became far and few between before they stopped all together. The silence was unnerving. Eventually there was a peep from Koichi. We all whipped around annoyed.

'Um guys…Is that…I mean it might not be-but might be' we slowly turned around one by one to see what it was he was blathering about until we all gave a yelp of surprise.

'Grass!!' cried JP joyously and we all broke into a run for the last couple of minutes to reach the green spot over to our left. We were nearing it when bad luck just seemed to pick its moment. Two things down poured our day. Maybe given us an hour we could have found food and water and shelter. But of course, everything is against us. We just merely forgot it and was being reminded a brutal way.

The first thing was the 'green area' was cruelly started to fade as we neared and I felt my stomach drop. Our chances of a good night sleep were drifting away. Behind me I heard Koji starting to curse madly and he quickly sped up and passed me out as if maybe he got there the mirage would stop disappearing. Eventually it was gone and Koji was just a lone figure far away. And in front of him, were miles and miles of desert. JP's breath was coming in gasps and he was breathing down my neck. The warm air seemed to get me madder and madder every second.

'STOP' I screamed turning on him. 'YOU ARE SO ANNOYING AND IF YOU HAD BEEN FASTER WE WOULD HAVE GOTTEN THERE IN TIME!!!!!' JP drooped even more. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I whipped back around to see Takuya's face inches from mine.

He sighed.

'You know is we went any faster we wouldn't have gotten there any faster-'

'I know that' I snapped back, 'But…But'

He smiled at me, annoyingly not caring, and said 'we should be at that other place we saw when we flew up and looked in a couple of hours. We didn't see that other place…so maybe it was a mirage.' No one wanted to consider this idea. Koji had come back to the group and just pushed past him. 'Come on, stop jabbering and let's go…' So everyone shut up.

And then the second thing happened. We set off in the general direction. Koji was in front and everyone was hurrying to catch up. Suddenly Takuya let out a yell and we turned around to see him collapsing on the sand. This was different than other days because usually he would gradually decrease in energy and health. When we reached him he was sweating profusely and whimpering. I rushed over and turned him on his back and Tommy wasn't far behind. Koji leaned over him.

'Shit Kanbara…' Koji breathed when he drew his hand away from his forehead as if burned. He shook Takuya's slight form to try and revive him. Koichi appeared beside him. 'I wouldn't do that…' Koichi warned simply, 'he might start-' and as if to finish his sentence, Takuya's body started jerking. JP appeared behind Tommy breathing hard. 'Oh God…' he whispered and quickly covered Tommy's eyes. Tommy protested weakly but seemed relieved when he walked away with JP from the unfolding scene.

'You should go too Zoë…' Koichi murmured his eyes still fixated on Takuya who was being restrained by Koji. I shook my head fiercely, tears starting to burn my eyes. I heard Tommy's wails behind me. Even Koji's face was screwed up. Finally after much pushing and prodding from Koichi and an eventual yelling from Koji, I felt Koichi hoike me up by the collar behind and drag me over to JP and Tommy. By now I was choking back heaving sobs. Everyone had a couple of tears staining our faces. It was just so…horrifying. I gripped Tommy's small form his sobs matching my own and I felt Koichi tug at JP and JP shaking as if shaking his head. I knew Koichi was asking for help but JP was just too nervous. I couldn't…couldn't look…

My mind traced back to times when Takuya and I were together laughing. There were so many times. No need to count the days. And I always knew that sometimes when I looked back on the times I cried, I would laugh but it never occurred that the times that I laughed when I looked back on them, I would cry…

**Koji's POV:**

Takuya's fits got worse. His eyes were rolled back in his head and his limbs jerking wildly. He started coughing roughly as I tried to hold him down. He turned his head to the side and blood started to spray out as he coughed. The scene was grotesque but I felt Takuya's familiar feeling of his clothes between my entwined fingers and his warm Takuya smell wafted up despite the overpowering stench of fear and blood. I heard Koichi running hard behind me, his feet pelting the ground. He flopped down beside me and tried to help me. The experience was so… scary (oh god I cant believe I admitted it, Jesus) so it seemed like years when it was only about 5 minutes. Ugh to think of the sissy feelings I was feeling compared to Takuya's feelings. But I don't know…Kanbara's got guts. Eventually the jerks slowed and his coughing subsided. His eyes shut and they gracefully opened to reveal his warm brown eyes.

'I…I…' he tried to speak but blood dribbled down his chin. I could hear Tommy's shrieks behind me and Zoe's sobs and JP's whimpers. I fiercely scrubbed at my cheek where a drop of water had landed. You know, just in case he got the wrong idea. Koichi didn't even bother to lift his hand to wipe his tears that had streamed down his face.

Hey, you know I just realised Takuya hasn't cried once since after the first trip to this 'Kawatta'. And I would know. Hmm… weird. Even I have gotten stupid allergies like once in a while. Ah well. I don't think I've seen him cry ever.

I stared at Takuya's exhausted face. I was still hovering over him uncertainly. His eyes were wheeling in all directions and I don't think he recognised me. Or Koichi. His hands were still shaking slightly. Koichi was staring at them. I nodded my head as if to answer an unasked question. Koichi's hand reached out uncertainly, quivering. Takuya's deep eyes stop reeling and stared at Koichi as if to figure out where he was and who we were. Eventually his hand lifted and his eyes lit up. 'G-guys…S-so-sorry-' I clapped a hand over his mouth, startling him making his eyes widen even more making him look like an owl, or a person on drugs. Whatever. I instantly felt bad but when I steadily started to remove my hand he reached out and clasped it. 'Th-th-thanks' he stuttered, annoyed at himself. Koichi leaned over and hugged him briefly.

'I thought you were d-dying' he muttered his eyes cast downwards. Real subtle like...

'So was I' Takuya's stuttering was gone. He grinned shakily.

And then we didn't say anything until the others wandered over. Embarrassed, he rubbed the back of his head. 'Sorry guys I-'

'Don't be sorry baka…' I whispered fiercely back, surprising everyone including myself. 'I-I mean… It's not like it's your fault…'

Everyone nodded in agreement but his eyes were cast heavenward as if he wished that he were there. It wasn't until everyone looked at me astounded or sharply and Takuya quickly looked downwards blushing that I realised that I had said this out loud. I bit my lip and stood up not bother apologising. We all gathered our stuff still shaken. Takuya was starting to sit up, desperate not to be cared for but Zoe squatted beside him and gave him a warm smile and pushed him gently down onto the ground again. He looked up gratefully giving one of his 'Takuya' smiles. She grinned back holding his gaze for a moment. I shook my head stupidly as if to wipe away my thoughts, knowing that we were here to save the digital world…not to be playing matchmaking. That's more my twins forte…

**Koichi's POV:**

Perfect. Just perfect.

That's exactly what ran through my mind when I leaned over Takuya's fitting body. It's been an hour. A long one…

Everyone has been breathing as if they can't catch their breath. Swivelling around, I saw Takuya, completely limp in JP's arms. Even though he was much taller and beefier than the rest on of us he seemed to be struggling. But I guess JP is not the fittest person in the world. I started to slow down so I fell in step with him.

'Hey why don't you give him to me for a while…' I suggested, already starting to take Takuya from him. When he was fully in my arms I was so surprised I almost dropped him. 'JP!' I exclaimed turning on him, 'Sure he's so light! How can you be tired?'

Breathing out JP said, 'I don't know…I'm hungry.' If JP's words were anything, they were a slap to our faces. We hadn't eaten for almost 3 days. The gnawing hunger had disappeared during Takuya's attack but the slow ache was working through my veins again. We all groaned at the reminder and broke into a jog as if we could get there faster.

Koji decided he would run ahead to see if the desert was ending anytime soon. I watched as he disappeared over the sand dunes. Zoë appeared beside me, a look of pure helplessness in her eyes, penetrating my own. She stared after Koji not uttering a word. A flash of anger held her gaze.

'Why is he always so cold!' she snapped. I knew Zoë hadn't been in the best of forms but that was only because she was worried.

'You know he's worried too,' I said glancing down at Takuya's fast rising and sinking chest. 'He just has…a different way of showing it.'

'You have to say that because he's your twin. It doesn't make any sense. He's ruining everything. It's because of him-Takuya-' and as if the name stung her mouth she paused.

'You know Takuya wouldn't be any…any better if-'

'I FUCKING WELL KNOW THAT!!' she screamed suddenly losing it. And then she buried her head in her hands and mumbled, 'I'm just so scared…for…for Taki' Her lips curled in affection on Takuya's adorable nickname. Wait…did I just say adorable?? Ugh Koji's right. I'm turning out to be a girl.

'-And I just can't see what's going to happen. What do you think Koichi?' she asked tearfully. Of course having just zoned out for 10 minutes I had no clue what she had been saying just nodded my head and said, 'Whatever you said…is just a-ok with me' which earned me a smack over the head. But a few minutes later she said, 'You know…that's exactly a Takuya thing to say'. She smiled warmly and turned her eyes on the sleeping figure still limp in my arms. And you know what. What she said was exactly what I was thinking…

**Tommy's POV:**

_Darkness. _

_Happiness_

Sadness

_Sickness_

_Oniichan…_

Shut UP Tommy. You're not a baby. You're a big boy just like the others. But the others cry…

Well not Takuya :)

Takuya…:(

Don't think like that. He's just sick like that time I got the flu. I felt very sick but later on I felt better. Mum gave me chicken soup and I felt much _much _better! Hey that's it! Chicken soup. I tried suggesting it to the others but they just laughed and patted my head and turned back worriedly to Takuya. Ok, ok shut up Tommy. On to the story… Yeah! The story. Well the first thing was that Koji came back and he shook his head. He was very tired and cranky because he had been running all day. Well that's what Koichi said. I tried snuggling up to Koji but he just pushed me away. So I cried. And I know I shouldn't. I was doing great back in the real world. I was the person in the class who never cried. But I cry every day now.

Koji stuck his head in the air…or his nose, I can't remember. Well anyways because he didn't want any food. He didn't even offer it to me or Zoë like Takuya used to do.

_Still does. Like Takuya does. _

He just threw it away. And I know it wasn't appetising… It was only these kinds of desert plants and they tasted yucky.

Takuya started to wake up and I lay beside him and stared into his big brown eyes. He really does have big eyes. He stared at me for a minute like he didn't know me, the noises of the rest of the group cleaning up behind me disturbing our time together because we don't get to have any time together any more… I felt my eyes start to well up with tears (a word JP taught me) because he still as giving me that blank look. I nervously called his name even though he was right in front of me.

The rest of the gang looked up quickly and started to rush over practically falling over each other. I was squished between Zoë and Koichi but when I turned around I saw Koji hadn't moved from where he was. I wondered why. Suddenly I heard Takuya breath my name and I turned around and sighed a sigh of relief. He reached up to me and cuddled me close.

I carefully avoided the big cuts on his stomach and upper arms and back. I knew they were there because when sometimes he is too weak to stand; one of us (except Zoë because she is a girl and me because I'm too little to look at the huge zigzag wounds trailing from maybe his neck to his lower back) changes his shirt if it is really bloody. I watch even though I'm not supposed to. Takuya really is the only one who changes his clothes and mainly he borrows Koichi's or Koji's t-shirts (because JP's are too big) because he didn't have any clothes with him when he arrived except those on his back. I put my head close to his collarbone and breathed in his comforting smell. 'Kawaii!!!' I heard Zoë breath above me. Takuya roughly coughed above me, his contracting (a word I learned from oniichan) chest ricocheting (a word I learned from Koichi) waves through me. I felt, through Takuya, Koichi rubbing his back. Takuya thanked him weakly. I stepped back from our embrace (a word I learned from Mommy he he). He blinked his wide eyes up at us and struggled to get up. Zoe started to gently lower him down again but he protested fiercely so she backed away. He climbed to his feet looking very dizzy. He started to tip forward when I called his name and Koichi caught him. 'No… no' he smiled, chiding (a word I learned from Bokomon) 'I really am fine. Em can I just go sit by the fire?' he grinned but he looked tired. He sat by the fire and started telling a story to me. It was a great story. And even when I try to remember it now it won't come back to me. I hate when that happens. It's like that time Granny knitted me that great scarf and then she died and I wanted it as a reminder. I felt so sad when I couldn't find it but when I found it I felt so relieved as if Granny had risen from the dead. Though that would be scary. Very scary.

The story went on for ages. Everyone started to sit down and listen to it…except Koji. He just stood up and went off very far away when Takuya flopped down beside the fire. Takuya smiled at him but Koji stood up and walked away. Takuya's smile faltered (a word I learned from teacher) but he smiled again when everyone begged more of the story again. When it was ended his eyes closed happily. It was a happy ending…:)…:(

**Koichi's POV:**

I stood up after Takuya's story. He really was a gifted storyteller. He was currently tackling Tommy to the ground and rolling around with him like old times when Koji approached. He stood opposite Takuya, behind the fire.

'We need…to talk Kanbara,' he spoke slowly. I stiffened. That was the voice Koji used when I did something wrong, very wrong. He had only used it once I think. It was when I told Mother something I shouldn't have. Something like that he had snuck out in the middle of the night. I never knew where he went but I just freaked when I didn't see him in his bed so I told her and Koji was basically 1 step away from whacking me one. But this voice sounded even graver.

Takuya stopped, not bothering to turn around. He stood up slowly, as if he didn't want to falter and walked to Koji. They disappeared behind a very large sand dune. Zoë stiffened beside me.

'Uh oh…' she said, her eyes wide. She stared at JP, then at Tommy and they seemed to know what she meant.

**'**What?' I asked.

'It's just that…last time Koji had a 'talk' with Takuya it was quite serious.'

'I know' I whispered hugging myself. 'No…' Izumi protested, shaking her head, 'It's just that both Koji and Takuya ended up getting hurt last time. Maybe on different levels but they were both hurt. It's like a bad omen…'

* * *

**Takuya**: Do you take pleasure in hurting me?

**Me**: Why yes, yes I do

**Takuya:** ... OK that wasn;t really what I was expecting

**Me**: Would you have prefered if I lied?

**Takuya: **Why yes, yes I would

**Me**: Oh... Well I'm sorry its just too fun

**Takuya**:..-_-


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Prepare for the ultimate journey of one-**

**Takuya: WTF?**

**Me: Oh... Em hello. I was just... doing... my homework...yeah...**

**Takuya: No you weren't. You never do. What's that?**

**Me: A-eh- toy!**

**Takuya: What kind of...toy**

**Me: I know what your implying, but it's only a rubber duck**

**Takuya: -cough rubber duck cough-**

**Me: I hate you**

**Takuya: :O. You hate me? You practically kill me in every chapter!!**

**Me: No, the first chater you were like 4 years old. And I don't kill- wait there was that time...**

**Takuya: Oh just... go away. **

**Me: Yeah! And take your rubber duck with you!**

* * *

Takuya's POV:

'_What doesn't kill us makes us stronger…'_

**Koji's POV:**

Waiting for Takuya was like waiting for a snail. He was so slow. He kept tripping and stumbling. It made me even more annoyed than I was. I didn't even know why I was annoyed. I just was. My lip curled and I ended up pushing him up against the sand dune, which was as hard as rock. I didn't mean to push so hard but I was suddenly seething and boiling with rage.

'What do you think your doing Takuya?' I hissed. 'Some sort of pitying game?'

'N-no Koji' he stuttered. I knew he didn't mean to stutter. He wasn't frightened of me. But I wanted it to be true so badly. I don't fecking know why

'Huh. You're a wimp Kanbara. Maybe before you weren't so bad. But now your unbearable with your faked fits and your slowing everyone down.'

'I know I am. Don't you think I know? And there not fake. As much as I wish they were, they won't become not real.'

'I'm sick of everyone swarming over you like you're a baby. Get some guts'

'Koji, please I don't want to-'

'Your just proving my wimp point Kanbara.'

It was like an out of body experience. I don't know why I was being so cruel. I couldn't stop myself. All my mixed up emotions were roiling around inside of me and they were finally escaping…and hurting the wrong person. I continued, getting worse and worse. My comments must have hurt. Sure they would've hurt me. But Takuya just stood there, making me madder. I didn't know what I wanted him to do. So I elaborated pushing and shoving him, kicking him until I stopped…

Wait this wasn't me. Was it? No it couldn't be. My face was paler than usual when I finally stopped and came back to my senses. There was Takuya curled in a ball on the dusty ground groaning. He had new bruises on his face and a trail of blood leaving his mouth and nose. He moved his hand to the back of his head and when he drew it back, there was a full handprint of blood. It dripped thickly. He glanced at it and stared at me. His eyes swerved upwards to look at my face. I wanted to fall on the ground and scream sorry. I wanted to pick him up and carry him and the rest of the gang away from this hellhole. Takuya's eyes wavered then rolled back into his head dramatically making me shudder. They would never trust me again. I would be cast out.

What is happening to me?

And then out of nowhere he said, 'I k-know you didn't mean t-that stuff you said Koji. And you didn't mean to hit me…or kick me. I-its Darkness. I think it's doing something-' He was cut off because I spat on him. That's right. Classy.

He didn't even rise to it. And he could've wiped the floor with me. He didn't even have to move and I could be out cold. But he didn't because he was Takuya. I felt something tear at me inside. I groaned clutching my chest. Suddenly a puff of black smoke flew out of my chest. I stared at it shocked. The anger was gone.

There was a flash of light and the thing disappeared. I suddenly remembered seeing it when I had wandered off looking for land. I fell to my knees and looked at Takuya's face absolutely covered in bruises and splashed in blood. 'Don't worry about it. The others will understand. And I will heal, regardless of what everyone thinks.' He said. And then he smiled. _He smiled…_

I helped him up and led him back to camp to be met with angry faces.

'I trusted you Koji' Zoë sobbed. But then Takuya butted in and told the story. After he was finished, Koichi said 'I told you he was a gifted storyteller…' And then we went to bed…

I felt terrible the next morning. I summoned up enough courage to say sorry again to Takuya but he just waved his hand and slung his arm around me and said, 'Lighten up birdbrain, I'll survive.' Which was such a Takuya-ish thing to do. Everyone was les het up today but Koichi insisted everyone staying in sight of everyone else.

'I thought Darkness was unbeatable Taki?' Tommy whispered bouncing up and down, rearing to go. Takuya shrugged and ruffled his hair.

His face was swollen but his grin was firmly in place. He sidled up to Zoë and started walking with her, Tommy hanging on to his shirt. I followed with Koichi and JP, another day in 'paradise'.

**JP's POV:**

Thank…God…

We've made it; we've finally made it! Well no…we haven't defeated the Darkness yet. And no we haven't actually physically done anything today except walk like a billion miles…*pant cough*…But we're finally out of the desert! 'Bout time too!

It was about late afternoon, and the night before had been rough because we found no food. Koichi and Zoe couldn't find anything actually. I had to stay behind with Tommy, Koji and Taki. Taki was conked out because the day really took it out of him because when he woke up and insisted on walking. Tommy was too young to look after him and Koji-… Erm, well Koji didn't really want to go with Koichi or Izumi and he didn't want to be left with Taki but he wanted to be with Taki..? I don't know the thing is complicated. He doesn't really trust himself much now even though we all know it was just like… He just stares at him in not a kind of loving way but a protective way even though he has to protect Takuya from himself… Well that's just what Izumi said but I don't know. I'm not a girl. Or half girl like Koichi (hehe)

The morning was slow. Everyone had trouble getting up this morning. We were so tired from lack of food that we all knew somehow that if we didn't find land today…well that was it… Tommy started to collapse half way through the morning and Takuya just got to him in time, caught him, handed him to me then keeled over himself. Great, I know. But he heaved himself up and continued on without looking at us. I know that deep inside that was killing him more than the…disease.

We followed him for a while, breathing heavy our voices rasping. Until we heard a moan from behind and we saw Tommy and Izumi squatting in the ground. Takuya turned white and ran back to them.

'W-what's wrong?' he asked worriedly.

'I-I'm just so tired, and thirsty. I can't go on. Please j-just…' Izumi trailed away as she sank to the ground. Takuya leaned down and first lifted up Tommy and handed him to Koji. He hesitated for a second staring at Koji as if to see if he would take him. There was a pause but then Koji reached out and took Tommy. Takuya smiled faintly before turning to Izumi. Koichi started to trail over to him but Takuya confidently lifted her up and strode ahead. I looked after him in confusion but Koji merely shrugged and walked on with Tommy. Koichi came over and said, 'I think it's a girl thing' then loped off, hands in his pockets. A girl thing? I didn't know Takuya was adolescent! Oh well I guess it just creeps up on you like it did the first time I saw Izumi. I don't think I like her like that any more but I really love her like she's a very important family member but not like, like-like. I think…

It was about an hour afterwards when a green spot appeared. It was Taki who spotted it. 'Land ho!' he cried happily. He started half running because Izumi was in his arms and he was trying not to disturb her. But Koichi and I didn't have anyone to carry so we broke into a run to reach the small green area. As we neared, a large green mountain loomed in the very far distance and a hand of flat valley land reached out like a hand beckoning us. Gasping I collapsed onto the land to be greeted by a soft dewy grass. I rolled in it happily as Koichi knelt down beside me inhaling deeply.

'Its beautiful, we're saved!'

In the distance two figures burdened by another two were appearing. They had spotted us and one was waving madly trying to support the figure in his arms while the other just kept walking. Prizes for which was which. After 10 minutes they were close that we reluctantly ran to greet them.

'It's wonderful…' Koichi breathed. Takuya coughed harshly, turning his head away from the group and I could see small dots of blood staining the soft grainy sand. Koji stared at him too, expressionless. He had been like that since the incident. Koichi started to usher them both along the small distance to the land. Takuya coughed harder and harder and I prayed he would be able to make it on to the grass before he collapsed. I nudged him along faster and took Izumi and tried desperately to cross the last few yards. Koji had arrived on the grass and had laid the exhausted Tommy across the grass. Takuya was losing it fast. I don't know why it mattered to me so much. It was quite stupid but everything seemed stupid now. His round eyes were fluttering and I shook him and his neck rocked back and forth and his eyes snapped open.

'Stay with me Taki, c'mon you can do it.' And then suddenly he started walking with some unknown strength and his feet were suddenly on the grass. He turned around and smiled at me standing dumbfounded, still with Izumi a couple of metres away.

'Hey! Thanks JP' he whispered before his eyes rolled white and he fell backwards. He knocked his head hard against the ground and Koichi checked him nervously. The large cut at the back of his head created by Koji, was opened again and gushing.

'AWWW Shit!' Koichi swore, snapping.

He laid the three unconscious people beside each other while Koji and I picked our ways under the brush looking for a lake or food. We found apples and a small stream. We filled everyone's canisters and trailed back. I tried talking to Koji but he just stared up at the approaching sunset. The sky was tinted orange and pink, making everything glow a happy colour. Koji sighed. When we arrived back we started a fire and kept an eye out over the desert and on the thick forest behind us just in case

**Izumi's POV:**

I felt my way around the darkness, in semi consciousness until I felt myself surfacing. I woke with the smell of warmth and home-

My eyes flashed open. My face was completely buried in Takuya's hair and my arms were wrapped around him tightly. His hand was lying on my stomach and my leg was splayed across his legs. Tommy was on the other side of Takuya snuggling in to him and Takuya's other arm was under his head like a pillow. It was a very awkward position and I started blushing. I knew if I moved the slightest bit he would wake up and see. I carefully lifted my arm and was about half way un-tangled until he mumbled something incoherent and his eyes flashed open. He blinked at me innocently before glancing down at my still tangled leg. He flushed a dark red and made an embarrassed noise. I wriggled away and sat up wrapping my arms around my legs. He sat half up, Tommy still asleep. I went to speak but I found I was still dehydrated. I went to stand up but my vision swirled and Takuya reached over and pushed me down. We looked at each other for ages, flushing and shifting uncomfortably until JP and Koji walked into the clearing.

'Guys!' JP exclaimed happily. It was then I peered around at green. Green. How did I get here? As if to answer JP answered, 'Takuya carried you here and Koji carried Tommy.' Takuya looked down at the ground and traced patterns.

'There's a stream up the way. You can use it for bathing.' JP offered helpfully. Koji just stared moodily ahead. Takuya rubbed his face where the swelling was still visible. I managed to get up and drink eagerly from my canister and the other started supping theirs as well. Takuya still looked wrecked and when he struggled to get up, Koichi pulled him upwards.

'I'll help you clean you cuts…k?' Takuya just nodded dumbfounded.

I felt like licking my own wounds and quickly bounced up and headed towards the brush.

I walked into the brush where I soon found the stream. Carrying with me my towel and a new t-shirt and jeans, I stripped at stepped into the trickle. I was annoyed at how little water there was but I managed to clean away the sand, dust and dried blood sufficiently. I dressed and trailed back to the camp. The boys were around the fire singing very, very loud and eating. Even Koji was quietly crooning. Takuya slung his arm around him and started talking to him happily. I emerged and sat beside them. Until it hit me…

'Oh my God guys, you stink.' They all burst out laughing.

'Your one to talk… You smelled just like us about half an hour ago. And why did you take so long!' Takuya nudged her. When she looked up close, he was soaked in dried blood. He seemed to notice her stare because his smile faltered.

'Something wrong Zoe?'

'Nothing' I said, snapping out of my reverie.

Takuya was next because his cuts needed cleaning quickly. I wished I hadn't gone first because I felt guilty. Koichi tried to take his shirt off to get at them but Takuya winced, which he never does. Koichi asked for a scissors and sheared the shirt of him. I looked away. There were loads of medium cuts that would be massive to you or me on his back. But a huge one decorated his back like a very gory horror movie scene.

'Is it…bad?' Takuya asked, straining his neck to glance over his shoulder.

'Well Taki I think-' Koichi began, glaring in horror at the massive injury.

'It's fine Taki, your fine and it will heal. It's not that bad,' I cut in leaving everyone staring at me. 'Why did you do that?' JP mouthed at me but they all saw why when Takuya breathed a massive sigh of relief.

'Oh good, it's just my imagination. Imagine if it was really bad. That would be bad luck eh?'

Everyone bit their lip and didn't say anything. He turned around; pulling the tattered shirt over his head. He looked like he was trying to smile.

'I-It _is_ bad…isn't it…?' It wasn't a question it was a fact. Takuya lowered his eyes and a forced smile came to light. He half slumped-half bounced into the warped jungle.

Koichi sighed, cast us a mournful look and followed him.

When he came back no body said anything. I glanced at him briefly and saw that his face wore a look of disappointment though he tried to hide it. I knew we weren't being helpful by not saying anything but…it was just so hard. He stumbled over to where I was and sat down. There was still a deafening silence. It went on for ages. His eyes were beginning to droop. He started slouching and falling forward. Tommy was gone for a wash with Koichi (because he didn't mind) and JP said he would go too. Koji had a thing about bathing in front of other people so was waiting for his turn. It was just I, Takuya and Koji. Then Takuya did something really unexpected.

His head drooped to the side and landed lightly on my shoulder. He fell fast asleep. I stared down at him through his dark messy hair and then laid my own head on his. I know he did it not meaning too but it still made me blush. Koji just watched with a knowing smile. I stuck my tongue out at him and he just laughed. Takuya smelled even better because the smell of blood was gone. I just wanted it to stay like this forever…

I woke up to moaning. Takuya was thrashing wildly in his sleep. I rushed over and lightly slapped his cheek. He still whimpered and kicked out.

'Takuya…' I said scared…

His eyes flashed open and he grinned. I sighed in relief.

'…What'cha doing'?' he asked curiously.

And before I could say anything he rolled over, so I was beneath him. He glanced to the side while I was still in shock. His face took on a look of deep thinking. He reached our beyond my vision and brought back a book. Takuya looked down at her shaking the book in his hand.

'What were you thinking bringing your diary to a different dimension..?'

Oh God.

I tried to snatch it off him but almost immediately, his weight shifted off me and he was standing a couple of feet away.

'Hmm…what shall I read first…?' he teased. I flushed. No! I thought. There were horrible embarrassing secrets in there.

'KANBARA…YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE. GIVE ME IT BACK THAT'S NOT FUNNY!'

Taki startled starting laughing manically and scampered away. I staggered to my feet determined on wringing his neck. The book in his hands was held lightly and I knew I could snatch it if I could so I tore after him screaming at him. His laughing was mischievous and his eyes had a cheeky glint.

'Catch me if you can…' he taunted waving the blue leather-bound book in the air. I struggled to catch him even though he was sick; he was still a quick runner. I ended up swearing blindly, trying to whack him one. Eventually he slowed down and glanced around to see me stopping, huffing and puffing. Seizing my chance, I flew forward, grabbing the diary just as he read the first word. Then I slapped him hard. He fell backwards and collapsed on the ground. For one heart stopping moment I thought I had done something but he sat up rubbing his head, indignantly.

'You know that was …SO uncalled for…'

I burst out laughing, my forgotten diary by my feet and I fell on him tickling him like he was a baby. I was careful of the large cut on his back and his grazed head.

'_No_, _NO, NOOO_!!' He screamed, trying to get away from my monstrous tickling hands, groaning with laughter. He started coughing and I stopped for a moment.

He gasped for breath and I looked on nervously. But then he tackled me to the ground and started returning his revenge by tickling me.

We stood up after about 5 minutes, gasping with laughter. Faces with raised eyebrow met us. We froze. Well how could our screeching not wake you up or our maniac laughter? We were still surprised and Takuya sat down quickly and shouted,

'Gee I'm tired. Who was making that noise? Well it was very loud. Must be a Klay…Well goodnight' he ended the sentence quickly, falling backwards and pretending to be asleep. Everyone stared at him as if he was an idiot, which he probably was, until I nudged him with my foot.

'Wake up baka, your not fooling anyone.' He sat up and glared at her with sleepy eyes.

'What was that for! You blew my cover.' Which made everyone laugh and we settled down again for a long sleep-in.

Koichi's POV

The sun was already high in the sky when I woke up. I knew Koji would be up, he's not a late sleeper, but the rest of the group were asleep. Koji was sitting beside the dying embers of last nights fire. I went to join him. He was prodding the ashes, his face completely expressionless. I scooted closer to him so we were joined at the hip. He refused to look at me but he didn't move away.

'Koji?' I asked tensely. His eyes remained fixed on the ashes but he dropped the stick in acknowledgement.

'Koji…don't do this. You know it wasn't your fault. Takuya forgave you straight away. Why cant you?'

'Because' he spat out in anger, startling me, 'because you didn't do…do that!' His eyes motioned to Takuya where he was scrabbling like a drowning puppy in his sleep. His head was heavily bandaged where Koji had attacked him.

Koji's eyes hardened and he looked away from Takuya and myself.

'I can't save him. And that's what makes it hard-'

'Don't say that!' a voice came from behind us and I whipped around to see Zoë standing, scornfully. Koji closed his eyes in desperation and hung his head.

'Takuya's not going to…' she trailed off, but her eyes held a gaze of determination.

'Well what do we suggest we do to save him? Huh? We can't do anything but wait until he cops it.' Koji fired back.

I looked anxiously at Takuya but he was still fast asleep.

'Koji, Stop' I said trying to hold him down while he struggled to get up as if to physically attack her.

Izumi's face started to crumple as she held her stomach in grief. 'Please…never say that. Don't give up hope-'

'There is no hope.' Koji screamed back. 'The only hope we have is Takuya because through him we can harness our powers. Otherwise, we're screwed. So just shut up and stop whining!'

That was it.

Izumi started silently weeping and I shook Koji hard who was vibrating like a mad little dog. Then there was silence. It was so quiet. Koji stopped struggling and looked at Izumi, obviously regretting his choice of words. He started to get up slower so I let him. He climbed to his feet and trailed over to Izumi who had her head in her hands, tears welling and dripping from in between her fingers.

'S-sorry' he mumbled holding out his hand as if to shake hands with her. But she staggered into him and cried on his chest. He blushed and hugged her back.

Now you and I know, considering the circumstances, this was a friendly hug, a friend making up with another friend or a friend apologising to another friend. But if you just read that last bit without the previous bits you would get the wrong idea wouldn't you?

Well that's exactly what happened when we all heard a shocked squeak from behind us. I turned around to see Takuya, a pale faced and wide eyed, sitting straight up and staring past me at Izumi in Koji's arms.

'Ugh, no!' I muttered. Damn these relationship wreckers! (Oh you are such a girl…)

Izumi sprang away from Koji wiping the remainder of her tears away.

'T-Takuya, it's not how it looks…' Izumi began.

Takuya grinned though, a grin tainted with sadness, I'm sure, and said,

'No, no Z it's cool. I don't mind if you like Koji.'

'No but I don't like him/her' they both exclaimed. But Takuya merely shrugged, his face carefully blank and he lay down again. Izumi looked embarrassed and agonised. Koji sighed and went off to find breakfast. Izumi stayed carefully away from him all morning, stealing looks in Takuya's direction who hadn't said anything since that morning. He blamed it on tiredness and he had the alibi of dark rings surrounding his eyes to back it up…

Koji POV

Fantastic.

Just flipping fantastic.

Just as things were looking up they sink lower. I mean Izumi came on to _me_! I know she didn't mean it and just wanted a girly hug to make up for it. But I mean…! How unlucky is it that Takuya woke up at that exact moment. Well I guess it could've been worse. He could've woken up at the part where I said he was going to die, Cause that…would've been awkward…

He doesn't look too great actually. His eyes are glazed. And his eyes always glaze over when something is going to happen. Ahh feck it…

He is fiddling with his camcorder. He brings that thing with him everywhere. He flipping films everything. He says he wants to remember every bit of the Kawatta world. I have a feeling he still won't remember even with video evidence. _Shut up Koji shut up! _

But I guess I understand. It's the only thing he brought with him. It was beside his bedside when JP found him. He insisted on bringing it. It had times of fun with the entire group back in the real world. That picnic we had, the beach, our houses. We did so much back then. I guess we still do. It's like a strong bond. It also has videos of his family on it. It's the only thing he has left of them since they went missing. He never cries, even when he can't get to sleep and watches them on mute. He just has this sombre look on his face. Poor guy…

His face is really pale now. I keep looking at him. His hair and his eyes are in stark contrast to his face. I fiddled with my hair, avoiding Izumi's stare. She keeps stealing glances at Takuya too. Tommy was sitting on his lap fiddling with his goggles.

'How old are they?' Tommy asks innocently.

'I-I'm not sure' Takuya's voice was hoarse and even JP noticed it from where he was standing a couple of metres away.

'Takuya?' he asked uncertainly. Takuya wavered, his body pitched forward but he flailed his arms out in time.

'Baka…' I mumbled and then it was like something exploded. Takuya whipped around and his eyes flashed angrily. Inside each of us there was a burst of anger and I felt like killing someone right there and then. It was an indescribable feeling and all I saw was red and I just didn't care if right that moment I fell down a cliff. Everyone else whipped around to face me and suddenly started screaming. The look on Takuya's face vanished and the group were left there standing as if they had just witnessed a plane crash.

'W-What was that…' Koichi asked, shell-shocked.

'I'm…I'm so sorry guys' Takuya whispered from behind. His face looked even more drained.

'You can control…our emotions?' I asked bewildered standing up as if sizing up to him.

'N-no. I think its just anger. And…and hope…because whenever I'm happy you guys don't seem to be… that….' Takuya stuttered, shielding his face. 'A-and I feel your emotions a bit too but I can't tell what your thinking don't worry…' he said almost bitterly.

And he was right. When he was happy, which was basically all the time, I didn't feel any happier. But I thought…I thought when Takuya argued with me back in the real world I thought he was just as angry… Was he faking it this whole time?

I thought back to when he was 'breaking' us out of the village lab and I felt incredible anger only moments before Takuya saw us and then relief flooded me. So it was only some emotions? God this is confusing.

I quietened and sat down. The camp grew silent again. Koichi filled in JP and Tommy on what happened earlier silently. Takuya fiddled with Tommy's shirt and wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on Tommy's head.

'Sorry…' He whispered again in his ear, before pulling him onto his lap and fastening his goggles around his neck. Tommy played with them absentmindedly. Izumi watched on with longing. The day passed slowly as we started walking into the brush. The progress was slower…and painful. Everyone had a scratch or bruise after the first ten minutes. A branch was pulled back and hit JP's nose causing a nosebleed and Tommy fell and scraped his knee. Koichi tripped and fell headlong into sharp branches while Izumi started sneezing because of some exotic plant. I rammed my foot into a rock and Takuya banged his head off a tree and opened the wound at the back of his head. But he just shook his head and carried on. Eventually the silence was almost unbearable. I excused myself from the group (well not really I just walked off) and went and sat on a log. I stared at the ground for a few minutes.

Why is he so stubborn?

Why did he wake up?

Where are we?

Will we beat the Darkness?

Will he ever get better?

Will he die?

Why?

I trailed back to the group who were all sitting on separate rocks and logs. Takuya was probably the most far off, staring into space. Izumi looked like she was going to crack. And she did.

She swore loudly and stood up.

'Well I'm sick of this. Look Taki, I'm really sorry. I don't know why but I am. I don't like Koji that way. And he doesn't like me that way. And if you overheard any of the conversation, which I am sure you did, I can't believe I said any of it. And Koji didn't mean any of it. He was just lying cause he was upset.' Oh shit, I thought. Of course he didn't care about Izumi and I hugging. He must have heard…oh god. She's cleverly avoided this situation by saying I was lying. And I knew Taki was going to believe her. I mean I would. He'll tell himself he picked it up wrong. And I'm afraid someone's going to have to tell him he's going to die soon. And we all know it's going to be me… And he is going to _flip_…

Takuya stood up and grinned. We all heaved a sigh of relief. Izumi ran into him and he hugged her hard, his head buried in Izumi's soft hair. Her back was jumping as if she was sobbing. He squeezed her harder. We waited for a second, hoping Izumi could catch her breath. But when she pulled away, a tear was staining her cheek but her smile was as wide as can be. Takuya looked up at the rest of us, a blush crawling on his cheeks as well.

'Well…uh lets go guys!' he exclaimed, gripping a tree branch. Even though he's sick…he still loves to be the leader.

**Izumi's POV:**

Oh god…I couldn't be happier. The suspense was literally killing me. And I know I shouldn't place false hope in Takuya. _It's not false. It isn't. _

He walked ahead, beaming. He beckoned to me. I skipped up beside him and we walked faster. We needed to find a clearing because it was getting dark. But we walked on and on. Takuya wasn't sure whether to bunk on the forest floor, because the ground was covered in insects and spiky roots. The insects could be poison ness for all we could know. We started getting desperate as the night grew pitch black. We stumbled and staggered, warning each other of roots or stones that crossed our paths. Eventually we all decided to hold hands, even Koji, because it was too dangerous. As soon as I gripped Takuya's hand I felt the power surge through me and his birthmark rubbed against mine, in the centre of our palms, and straight away two wings unfurled from his slight back. He winced as they would have touched his large wound on his back but he didn't retrieve his hand from my grip. They shimmered and dazzled in the pale moonlight, lighting the way slightly. We heard crackles of static run up and down our hands and along Takuya's back. The angel wings trailed along the ground, because being almost 5 times his size must be heavy. The crimson in them gave a faint red glow every now and then. Tommy stroked them in wonder. Everyone stared in awe.

'Cool huh buuudddyyyy?' Takuya asked Tommy who just nodded his head.

Finally, at around half 3 in the morning, we settled down on the forest floor. It was uncomfortable and nerve racking. Suddenly Takuya gave a gasp and hopped out of his sleeping bag in just his boxers and a huge t-shirt belonging to JP.

'I've got an idea!' he yelled, startling everyone.

'Shut _up_ Takuya' Koji mumbled turning over.

'We should do a video diary!!' he said thrusting his camcorder in the air. He loved that thing like a baby. Even in his nightwear he wore his goggles, which were swinging, around his neck.

'Ok, I'll start' he said squatting down beside me. He switched it on and turned it around so it was facing him and I. 'Hellooo. I'm Taki, and this is Z! This is Jeep, Koichi and Koji. And this is Tommy.' He said whirling the camcorder around to everyone.

Everyone waved except Koji who was reluctantly still sitting up. 'Ok, ok. Where to start? We have… these really cool powers! Yeah I know! We got them when we came here. I'm Fire, Zoe's Wind, JP is Thunder, Koji is Light, Koichi is Darkness and Tommy is Ice! Ok emm well we when we were at home we kicked butt. We ruled the neighbourhood! No one closer than our gang…'He faltered.

Suddenly I found myself taking over. 'When we were home, we hung out every day. It turns out Taki is not the complete idiot he looks and gets B's and stuff in his work. He likes music on his iPod and likes filming. He had…has a younger brother called Shinya and a mom and a dad. Emm. T-they went missing a couple of weeks back before we came here… T-Takuya disappeared too. But he showed up in a hospital…really sick and…' I slowed. There was silence. I wished I could take back my words. We should have just left it at Takuya's explanation of our history… Then, surprisingly, Koji came over and put an arm around Takuya who was suddenly interested in the ground. I squeezed closer to Taki so we were all joined at the hip. Then one by one, everyone joined our huddle. It was then I realised the camera was still running. I picked it up and said, 'JP was told by … something to take Takuya away from the hospital and arrive at the Hokushi church. A fire portal zapped us here. So here we are. Stuck in the mud. Again…'

We continued on talking to the video camera, everyone participating something about him or her. No one mentioned Takuya's illness until…

'Since we're being completely honest.' Takuya chipped in. 'I-I am sick.' It was the first time Takuya had admitted it out loud. The atmosphere was hushed but not discouraging. 'I-I get these a-attacks where I have…fits and seizures and I faint a lot and I always feel sick and I cough blood and…and…' He stopped. His voice was hoarse. And for the first time I saw he was…he was really scared. Everyone put a hand on his and smiled at him.

'You'll get better' Tommy put in. 'I know you will…'

'I hope so too' he said smiling weakly. Suddenly, I thought, wait…did I just hear him say…I hope?

'Takuya' I said with what I thought was conviction, 'you're going to get better. We wont let you…not get better. Ever. Don't ever be scared.'

Everyone stared at me. I didn't say anything else. Koichi quickly put in about our journey through the desert. Takuya quickly held up and camcorder and twirled it around so you could see the surroundings when JP described our adventure here, in the forest.

Takuya stiffened. 'What?' I asked worriedly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

'Shh' he said, not unkindly. We all quietened. Then he stood up, his eyes flashing fiery. 'Darkness'he whispered before a huge Klay burst through the brush. It was an elongated thing, with green slimy skin. It had 4 arms and 5 legs. Its tail grew out behind it and split in 3, with 3 shrunken slimy head dangling from each. Its chest was hairy and slicked with some sort of blood. Not it's own. It dripped from its grotesque mouth, which was like a giant sucker with thousands of tiny teeth. Its eyes were a crimson red, glaring into Takuya's slight form. A large mop of unruly, dried blood encrusted strands sat upon its head. It's skin was wrinkly and fell in folds. It was such a shock and disgusting that I retched. I heard the others gagging behind me. Takuya suddenly stepped forward. He was going to fight it…

'TAKUYA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!' I screamed over the infected Klay's snarls. 'Saving you bunch' he replied, flames already licking his clothing. Before anyone could utter a word he burst into flames. The sight was extraordinary. He made the flames lick up in a pattern like a DNA strand, disappearing from view, into the clouds above. He widened his flames. The rest of us didn't move because we knew his flames couldn't hurt his. The fire reached out like a hand and snatched the Klay. It screeched an unbearable sound.

It shrieked sending a large green wave spurring into Takuya. It jarred his body and I saw it hurt him. He quickly reached behind him and grabbed my hand, making the hairs on my neck stand up. The creature plunged forward just as Takuya sprouted wings. It screamed in shock as Takuya shot into the sky. The creature looked up before opening its mouth, showing it's glittering teeth. It was truly terrifying. A shot of green mucus shot out in a ball, but Takuya dodged to the right.

'Angel's Fire' Takuya yelled, making the place burn with a bright light before he released a beam of fire onto the creature from his hands. The creature was on the ground, oozing a thick green mush. I cried out in surprise. 'Don't worry Zoë,' he said, mistaking my alarm. And then he opened his eyes the full way and the place shook like an earthquake. His eyes burned a bright light

Suddenly the air was still and we were on the ground. The monster was gone. Takuya let go of me and smiled, before completely fainting dead away onto the ground. I let out a little cry of surprise. I knelt down beside him and placed a hand on his stomach. I drew it away surprised. Blood.

**Koichi POV:**

I grimaced as I ran over to Izumi and Taki. He was lying on the ground, moaning and she was staring at her hand, stupefied.

'What?' I asked urgently but she just merely raised her hand so I could see. Thick drops of blood rolled off her fingers. She closed her eyes and fainted like Takuya. Unsure of which person was hurt, I checked Izumi over first but found nothing. I turned to Taki and immediately kicked myself. I was trying to pull off the shirt that was too big for him off his shoulders, when the others ran over. Koji helped me. After concluding the cut wasn't too bad I shrugged and settled down to sleep. No point worrying…right?

Jesus. I'm turning into my brother.

**Takuya's POV:**

_'Don't ever regret somthing that made you laugh'_

* * *

READ AND REVIEW!!! Oh and btw check

**OMG.**

**LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!!!**

**Ugghhh. **

**Warning: This story is not real, and no, you can't fly**

**Takuya: Not even a little?**

**Me: Lets see *pushes off cliff***

**Takuya: AAHH**

***6 HOURS LATER: Comes back half dead...***

**Takuya: D-D-Did I-It W-work?**

**Me: I'm not sure... Wanna try again?**

**Check out the story that I wrote my best friend!!! It's called Forever Dreaming, a Birthday Present to Amy. Amy is** _addicted-to-oxygen _**and my best friend EVA!! Wish her a happy b-day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter...**

**Has anyone else felt like their drifting away and no matter how hard we try to hold on to something it slips away anyway *cough cough* Emily *cough cough*. Least I have my other friends like Amy but still... Everything I know is changing. And it sucks so bad!!!**

**Anyways, Nuerofen phus is not to be taken before school and neither is tablets with caffeine (especially me).**

**And I leave you with-**

**Bow Chicka Wow Wow!!**

**Xx! Peace out Babes!! (hehe... Babes. Like the sheepig)**

* * *

Takuya's POV:

_'If today was perfect, there would be no need for tomorrow…'_

**Izumi's POV:**

We set off the next day in high spirits. Well…as high-spirited as you can if your best friend is staggering along with his hands clenching his stomach and assuring that he's fine. _I'll kill him…I'll kill him!_

But…I'm just over-reacting. Ugh! I just want to slap him and I don't know why? Do you ever feel like that? No? Em... Me neither

Right now Koji is poking him and probably making him angry. Perfect.

'Koji! Stop. Or I'll rip your head off.' I said calmly to him. He turned around him his mouth wide open. He managed to shut it with a snap and grinned evilly.

'I'd like to see you try…'

Mean while Takuya had sat down on a rock and suddenly had popcorn in his hands.

'Oh my god this is going to be great!' he cheered while stuffing his face. JP was staring at him in awe.

'Where'd you get that popcorn??' he whispered amazed. He reached over and helped himself to the magical popcorn. Tommy also reached over. Koichi denied because 'he was on a diet'. Pfft, fat chance (hehe)

I just started picking out faults that he had then he said I was fat and OK, that's where I draw the line. It wasn't funny anymore.

Koji started screaming at me, and me at him. The anger was almost unbearable. I felt the wind brush my cheek. The wind blew faster and faster, a tornado swirling around us. But I couldn't stop. Then Koji let off a blinding flash of light. I screeched as it hurt my eyes. I couldn't open them for the light was so bright and everlasting. My wind blew harder. Suddenly I felt a hot hand on my shoulder. My wind slowed.

'Stop!' Takuya shouted, trying to raise his voice over the roaring wind. The light dimmed and I could make out Takuya's small figure. He was standing, bent over a bit obviously in pain, and shaking both Koji's shoulders and I. He seemed as dazed as I was. Suddenly the wind fell short and the light vanished.

'Stop!' Takuya managed a small strained whisper, his voice decreasing in volume, 'Stop…' His head hung low and he started to fall on his knees. He was gripping his stomach hard and was shaking. He fell forward even more so his head rested on the ground. He moaned quietly.

'Your emotions…' Koichi said quietly, staring at Takuya who was still folded over like a crumpled piece of paper on the ground, 'It affects him.' (Origami. Hehe)

I stood; holding myself, and Koji rubbed his hands sheepishly. Suddenly, Takuya's moans increased in volume and we were all startled out of our daze. Koji knelt down beside him rubbing his back. Takuya was trying to compose himself but his shaking racked his body, snapping his head back and forth. His head was still on the ground and he obviously didn't want to reveal his face to the rest of the group. Koji reached down and lifted his head. Takuya's face was almost expressionless but when his eyes blinked open, there was pain flashing like siren lights. Takuya groaned and his shakes became more vicious, his body started to jerk.

'Shit…' I heard JP whisper behind me. I started to shuffle closer to him. I looked at his poor back, where his shirt was had been jerked up by the fits. I stroked the sides of his cut, making sure not to actually touch it. Everyone else gathered behind me. I started to lie beside Takuya until my face was level with his. His eyes were blank and didn't reflect the usual Takuya. They frightened me with their infinite depth and emptiness.

'It's ok…it's ok…' I said, gripping his hand, knowing very well he couldn't hear me. Then, unexpectedly, Koji lay down on the other side of Takuya, gripping his other hand. I gave him a questioning glance but he just shrugged. I felt Tommy lie down beside me, and Koichi beside Koji and eventually everyone was lying beside Takuya. Even though his moans were audible and his jerks insistent my eyelids started to droop. It wasn't long before I drifted to sleep, a welcome paradise.

I woke to soft breathing around me. Our sleeping bags were forgotten, about a yard away. I felt a bug climbing on my face. I tried not to scream when I picked it up and saw it had pincers the size of my thumb. I threw it far, far away. After surveying a quick inspection of my surroundings, I saw everyone was fast asleep. Takuya had stopped fitting and was asleep beside me. A line of blood connected his mouth to the ground. Quite a large puddle was forming. I quickly checked his pulse, which was normal…I think, and wiped away the blood. It stained my hand like an unwanted tattoo. His eyes started to open. His eyes were suddenly open, revealing the bright brown orbs containing so much life and love. The eyes I fell in lo-

The eyes I like…I like them jeez. You can't like eyes? Buzz off (You too Amy!)

'You OK Z?' He asked sleepily…or sickly…

'Yeah, yeah I'm fine Taki…' He grinned his 'Takuya' smile.

'W-What happened. Where are we?' He asked, his eyes suddenly wide open.

'Nowhere. I have no idea. We stopped after…' I didn't want to bring it up. He flinched anyway.

'Sorry. I'm really holding you guys back…'

'No your not… And even if you are you can't help it…' I said giving him a reassuring (if not sleepy) smile. He smiled back. I reached out and touched the new flow of blood falling off his mouth.

'You know you drool when you sleep.' His hand immediately clapped to his mouth and wiped it. Upon drawing it away his eyes widened.

'Sorry' he said trying to look away. I caught his face and turned it back to me.

'How many times do I have to say you can't help it. It's fine' He brushed my hand away. I bit my lip. I drew closer and rubbed noses with him affectionately. He blew his hot breath in my face.

'Ew you stink…' I said even though he didn't at all. I was just trying to lighten the tension. He blew in my face again and I blew at him, which introduced a blowing war.

Koji groaned in his sleep next to him. Takuya motioned for me to shush. Suddenly I saw the camcorder in his lap. It was on record.

'You've been videoing this whole time!' I hissed at him but he just turned his back to me. I felt hurt until I sat up and saw what he was doing.

I covered my mouth with my hands, trying not to laugh.

'Magnifico. But hurry up!' After he had finished, Koji's face was decorated with mud in a frown-y face pattern. He looked like a sad clown. I couldn't help laughing. Takuya, proud of his handiwork, turned around and grinned.

'He's not going to be pleased. Especially after he just slept the night on the ground because you were sick.' I said, still giggling. But he just shrugged and said:

'I can just lie down and pretend I still am…' I smacked him hard. He coughed hard. Again and again…

'Takuya…that's not funny…' I said nervously but he shook his head, seal like coughs bellowing out of his lungs. After he stopped his coughing fit (how did they sleep through that??) he wiped his bloody hand in the grass.

'Sorry…' He mumbled and I clung to him. He hugged me back. Suddenly Koji yawned. Takuya pushed me down and closed his eyes. His face took on a peaceful look. I closed my eyes just as Koji sat up. I heard him stretch and pop his back. He grumbled and leaned over Takuya, putting a hand to his forehead. I peaked through my lashes. He drew back his head looking thoughtful and grunted as if it answered a question of his. He stood up and walked away into some bushes. I opened my emerald eyes fully and stared at Taki who soon opened his eyes as well. I, in turn, put my hand to his forehead.

'Hey you didn't tell me you felt sick. You have a fever.' I said, hopefully keeping my voice level.

'I always have a fever. Forget it. Did you see Koji's face? I got it all on camera!' Takuya grinned widely, flashing the camcorder from under his arm.

Koji stalked back and leaned over Taki with a piece of cloth and tied it around his forehead. Takuya moaned convincingly. Takuya opened his eyes and groaned as if he had just been asleep.

'Wh…What happened?' Takuya asked sleepily. I tried to shut my mouth to stop laughing.

'Nothing…Baka…You just had a fit that's all. I wish you didn't do that…' Koji whispered fiercely. I had to stop myself from screaming at Koji. He's so insensitive at times…the jerk. But I ate my words when he leaned down again and whispered sorry. Takuya said it was ok and smiled weakly. Then Takuya burst out laughing. I thought this was a safe moment to open my eyes.

'Guys…? What time is it…' I said pretending to yawn and stretch. Takuya stopped laughing and grinned at me. He secretly winked at me and 'apologised' for waking me up. Koji just shrugged and walked away presumably for breakfast. Takuya winked at me and started to fall asleep again. When the others woke up, I had to warn them quickly of Takuya's 'little stunt' so they wouldn't give the game away. Poor Koji had no idea why suddenly and very randomly why we all kept bursting out laughing. It was only until he went for water when he rushed back and screamed,

'WHO THE HELL DID THIS TO MY FACE-TAKUYA!!' Takuya hurriedly pulled himself up; the wet cloth still wrapped around his forehead and started sprinting away. Koji, who had lost his cool completely, starting screaming and running after him. Takuya just laughed manically. We joined in laughing at the hilarious sight before us. Koji finally calmed down and grumbled about washing his face. Takuya came over to us panting.

'I thought he'd never stop!'

Koichi messed his hair and then stood up to look for food. Takuya laughed and rocked back and forth, his legs crossed. Takuya went pale for a second and everyone sighed.

'I'll get the blankets…again!' JP sighed as he moved to get up.

'Shut up…' Takuya muttered. He stood up and walked off to the river. He bent down and washed his face as if to scrub away his embarrassment.

'Smooth move Taku-…I mean…JP…' I started but I shut up. JP looked sorry. He didn't mean it. By morning I found that I had an extra blanket.

'Huh?' I asked myself sitting up and glancing around. Everyone was asleep. Takuya was lying a little while off, his body clenched in ball.

'Oh…Taki…' I whispered as I stumbled over. This obviously had something to do with what JP had said the other day. I laid the blanket over him and felt his forehead. His eyes blinked open and waved my hand away and pushed the covers off.

'Takuya don't mind what JP said earlier. He-he's just-'

'Go…a-away Izumi' Takuya muttered, staring at the ground. Hurt, I stood up and snarled, 'Fine. Be stubborn and freeze to death. None of us care anyway.'

Takuya flinched and I realised it was the first time he had ever called me Izumi…

Standing a little bit away I saw he was studying his camcorder. No one had moved towards him all morning. No one offered him breakfast, so he didn't bother to get any. No one offered him lunch…so he received none. He just kept playing a scene where we were all at a picnic and we were all lightly teasing each other and laughing. Nothing could be light or funny here. Not even Takuya.

Eventually, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Takuya. His big auburn eyes were sorry and pitiful and his face pale and small against his dark hair. His eyes were directly in front of mine. He was small for his age, as was I. All the boys had had a growth spurt except Takuya, and even Tommy was catching up on him. This caused teasing for Takuya or 'Short-y'.

'Z…I'm really sorry. I was really stubborn earlier. Will you forgive me?' his voice came out hoarse and quiet. It was unlike me to turn my head haughtily and stalk away…but I did. I didn't even glance back to him to see he looked very lost and smaller than ever.

By the next morning, hunger was taking a toll on Takuya. Everyone was wavering except me. They couldn't even remember why they were angry with him, were they angry with him? Tommy curled up beside Takuya who was sleeping. Finally I settled down beside him and stroked his hair while he slept fitfully. A little bit too fitfully.

'Something's wrong with Kanbara…' Koji appeared next to me. His statement was backed up by a soft moan from Takuya as he curled up in a tighter ball. I saw blood leaking through the front and back of his shirt…

I was usually the one who changed his bandages…I was the one who…

Gasping I yanked his shirt off. His stomach was covered in bandages that were loosly falling off and infection was roiling in the wound. I saw he had tried to change the bandages himself but they were uneven and too loose. Suddenly Takuya shook hard and retched. Blood started to pour out slowly, but steadily, from his mouth. His eyes flung open and they were blank.

I didn't realise I was screaming until JP pulled me away.

'Shh' he said holding me tight but I struggled to pull away. Tommy started hyperventilating and JP quickly ran and caught the little guy before he ran into the forest. He screamed and thrashed like a mad dog in protest. Koji was started to breathe heavily. Koichi pushed him away.

'Koji. Stop. Your not helping yourself or Taki by staying here…' He sighed and gestured to me who had sunk to the ground. 'Look after Zoë k?'

He staggered over still pale from the sight of the blood gushing from Takuya. He leaned into me breathing harshly and squeezed me tight. He was shaking. I hugged him back. But he felt wrong. He wasn't Takuya. I wrenched away and tumbled over to Takuya and leaned beside him. His face was paler than ever from blood loss. His hands were scrabbling like a fitting badger (random much…?) His dark eyes were stark with pain. He was muttering nonsense until I heard something very clear being uttered from his lips.

'Zoe…'

**Koji's POV:**

I fell to the ground. I felt faint. Damn my effing weakness to blood. I retched and heard Takuya behind me doing the same.

A crazy Simon says game. I put my head to the ground. It seemed not real. Tommy struggling in JP's arms and Zoe screaming over Takuya and Koichi yelling at everyone to shut up and let him work even though he knew his Health and Safety training were limited utensils. Staggering to my feet I started to bolt away. I didn't know if Takuya died. I didn't know if I would see them again. I just didn't know…

It was days… I ran and ran. I knew they wouldn't catch up with me. I found food and ate it. I was on my own. Darkness had crept into almost every living thing. Eventually I was so lost tears streamed down my face. Whenever I closed my eyes I saw Takuya's small face whispering sorry over and over again. How many times did he have to tell me sorry? I should be sorry. The flowers were withered and blackened and I saw shadows of deformed Klay

I must have walked 10's of miles. It was leading into days. My heart strained at every step but I ignored it. It was like a bond…a connection. Every town I hoped they would be there and not there at the same time. At last…after almost 4 days of dying at each step I felt a tug on my heart. I was closer. I broke into a run screaming their names. My heart lifted at every step and it was like I was being reborn. But better. Suddenly I saw a flash of blonde and a murmur of voices. I screamed louder.

'Koji?' a voice echoed through. A girl's voice… It sounded tearful.

'Please Zoe…he's…you know he's dead…' It was JP. He was sobbing. 'Please don't start this voice thing again…you can't hear voices that are dead.'

'No…I swear JP! I know!!' Zoe's voice was rising. I couldn't speak.

I emerged from the bushes and stared at them. They never looked so beautiful to me… They were dirty…but real, after hours of imagining it. I must have been filthy but they ran forward and screamed and sobbed and the connection was fixed. Well almost…

Takuya…he wasn't there. I burst into tears snorting and sobbing and held my knees. Koichi leaned beside me and asked what was wrong? Tears of joy were still flying down his cheeks.

'T-T-Takuya…' I hiccupped out and heaved even louder sighs. I thought of his messy brunette hair and his tanned skin and his auburn eyes so full of life and his attitude that there was good in everything and he wasn't going to stop until he found it. I wasn't crying yet. Not yet. There was still that glimmer of hope. Something inside me that was damaged but not broken... Something was…

'Takuya?' Koichi said, almost giggling with delight. 'Koji. You've known Takuya long enough to know he's a fighter… It was you we were freaking about. Sure you just disappear with nothing but a flash of light to protect you.' I waved at him as if I was annoyed but the tears of despair turned to happiness. Ugh! I am… such a wimp.

'He's…he's…' I was trying to spit out the words but not jinx it at the same time… 'Alive…?' Izumi leaned down and shook me playfully.

'Of course he's alive dummy! Sure he's somewhere behind us searching for you!' She laughed as I stumbled to my feet. I had thought he was dead. They thought I was dead. I thought they were dead. He thinks I'm dead.

Well I have to say we're very morbid people.

I started to sprint out behind the group, having suddenly realised my best friend was alive…again. I pushed branches and crap out of my way, cursing again and again. I knew I was returning to myself because that annoying hope was washing inside me and I was cursing again. I just hadn't been bothered to curse for the last 4 days. It was too much a reminder of my old self. But I can be that person again…

I heard the gang jogging behind in my wake. They were chattering indistinctly but from their tones they were obviously jammed pack full of excitement. (Oh my God JP's rubbing off on me…) Staggering into a clearing, away from the smacking trees and the dark underneath I saw him. He was zipping around the back of the clearing, his back to me. I saw the back of his head was occupied by a large cut from almost his crown to his neckline. I felt a twang of guilt knowing I had done that to him. His hair was blood encrusted and grime filled. But still sticking stubbornly out in a halo of mess. He was ducking under a log and I heard him say my name over and over again. I saw his eyes for a brief second as he whipped around to look on the other side of the log (as if I would be under a log? Baka…) My stomach lurched. Takuya… His eyes were dark and round and searching like the last time he glanced at me when the gang was in a fight with him. I wish he knew I was sorry before he was sick that night. Suddenly he tensed as I stepped forward. I must have made a noise because he suddenly raised his voice.

'Who's there?' He whipped around and for a second I saw the fierce determination in his eyes. His t-shirt was decorated with unwanted bloodstains especially concentrated around his stomach area. My stomach lurched again. But the look melted away and he stood there as if he had been defeated. His arms slumped to his sides and his eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly agape.

'K-Koji?' he whispered.

'The one and only' I tried to reply nonchalantly but my mouth was suddenly dry and my throat strained. Takuya took a step towards me but then stopped and took on a sad face.

'I am…so sorry.' He said and he looked like he wanted to beat himself up. He probably was doing just that. I felt my eyes shine.

'Why? Why are you sorry? I should be sorry. I left you alone and dying and the others were struggling and I thought I could do it on my own-' I ranted for ages as he stood there still looking depressed. He stopped me and said he felt like he had driven me away. It was never you he said…

'You don't have to do everything for me. Not that I don't appreciate it. It's just not fair on you to look after an…' He stopped. He shook slightly. He looked tiny in the huge bulking shirt. 'An…an invalid.' He finished and he hushed. Suddenly I broke into a run and grabbed him. He jolted in surprise at my intimacy. Even JP and Koichi give him daily hugs. But this wasn't just an 'I feel sorry for you' hug or a 'good morning…what's for breakfast?' hug or even a 'You look so KAWAIII!!!!!!!!' hug… (Izumi duh…) I hugged him fiercely. It was a 'You are my best friend and even though your sick…we're going to win this' type of hug. A manly hug… (Shut up Koichi. A MANLY HUG!)

He hugged me back but he didn't suffocate me as I probably did him. I let go and put a hand on his shoulder.

'Glad your back Koji!' he said childishly, smiling like a man who won the lottery.

'Glad to be back Baka.' I said back, but I smiled.

Suddenly, behind me, I heard a set of footsteps, a light lilting pace, thumping down the slight hill to meet us. She grabbed both of our shoulders and hugged us tight.

'Oh I'm so happy we're back together…' she said smiling. I blushed but Takuya blushed absolutely crimson. 'Hehe…' I thought as I prodded Takuya when Izumi went back up the hill to tell the others we would be staying here tonight.

'You like her' I said trying to keep my voice even.

'Course I like her. I like her, like everyone else.' He said, still blushing slightly.

'You're a bad liar baka. You like-like her'

'Eh! No! What?? What are you talking about- I mean- Jeez you're such a dick- I do not like her- Only as fricken friends!!!!!' I burst out laughing at his sudden outburst.

'Ohh. I sense blackmail' I said grinning like the Cheshire cat. Takuya pouted and turned away.

'Meanie…' He whispered.

'Baka' I retaliated

'Idiot'

'Baby'

'Annoying'

'Retard'

'Bitch'

'DANG!' I swore blindly annoyed that he had got in there with the bomb before I did. He grinned pleasurably while I started to stomp around mumbling how I hadn't won.

Suddenly Izumi came storming down the hill. She tripped over her low-slung jeans and went flying. Takuya reached out so they both went crashing to the ground.

They landed in a very awkward position but neither of them seemed to notice.

'Who's a bitch?' she asked breathlessly.

'Hehe. Koji' Takuya said grinning. She looked dazzled by his smile. She got up from him and yanked him up as well. But not so hard as she knew it would hurt them. They started bickering about something and I zoned out as Koichi sat next to me and watched. Suddenly Takuya banged down beside me. He grinned. In his hand he opened his palm to show the full view of his camcorder.

'I've filmed everyday. It's like our diary-I mean journal… dammit.' He cursed softly and hit his head. He reached down and flicked a button and we all huddled around. Tommy sat in Takuya's lap and JP appeared behind my head. The video began…

**Day -??? (This morning)**

**Takuya is looking directly at the screen. Beside him is Zoe looking distressed and Tommy is crouching beside Takuya on the other side. Koichi and JP are flurrying around in the background.**

**Takuya: Ok…Ok *Static* we can't find Koji. At all… I…I can't…**

**Zoe: Koji if you're out there…? *Static***

**Tommy: *cries***

**Takuya: It's Ok Tommy. **

**Zoe: We don't know whether to move on. The last town that was nice to us said there is a portal somewhere near here. It's our only hope to get around fast enough. *Static***

**Takuya: Koji…Come back! We miss ya Buddy!**

**Tommy: *sniffle* I want Koji. My chest hurts**

**Takuya: So does mine**

**Zoe: It's our hearts. But I know he's still alive. Or else it would be different… Feel… different…**

**JP appears behind Zoe. He places a hand on her shoulder and shakes his head.**

**JP: You know that… well he has no offence.**

**Zoe: But it's like I can hear his voice. I know he's alive!**

**JP: Zoe…Takuya can you talk sense to her?**

**Takuya: But I kinda agree. He's alive.**

**JP: *starts crying* B-but you know the odds-**

**Takuya: The odds are always against us**

**JP: But it's what is right for the group…or the two worlds? Koji will know where to find us. If…if he's alive that's where he'd be going…**

**Takuya: I-I…Ok…**

**Zoe: Taki…?**

**Takuya: *Covers head with hands and mumbles***

**Zoe: What…? *starts crying* **

**Takuya: I can't…I just can't…**

**Static. Static. Black…**

Nobody said anything. I tensed. I felt disappointed that maybe they were going to move without me when it had only been 4 days. Suddenly I felt anger. A rush of it pelted though my veins as I stood up. I knocked Takuya's camcorder flying across the grass.

'Koji…I didn't mean-' he didn't finish as I abruptly turned around and started running. 'Smooth move Takuya' I heard Zoe hiss. Takuya scrambled for his camcorder and looked longingly back at my retreating figure. I heard Koichi's footsteps pounding after me. And then I heard the others. I ran harder, but I was tired and the others caught up. They were moments behind me. Suddenly a figure darted in front of me and I overbalanced. And they caught me. I looked up.

Takuya.

I swore and pushed him away but he held fast. His eyes were big and pleading.

'Koji. Don't go! Not again…'

'So you can leave me again!'

'It was our only choice. I'm so sorry.'

'So you would sacrifice me for the good of the group.'

'I would never sacrifice you'

'Well you did. You bastard!' I screamed finally freeing myself from his grasp. I started to run away but he leapt on to me. We rolled in the grass. I punched and kicked, suddenly desperate to get away like a mouse in a trap but Takuya merely held me close, not letting me away. I hit his shoulder and I heard a crack but I couldn't stop. I heard a crunch when I kicked his shin. But then I gave him a belt in the stomach and everything stopped. The gang who had been behind Takuya who had been screaming and shouting, hushed. I stopped struggling and I looked to Takuya. He staggered away and swayed, clutching his stomach. Blood welled between his arms and fell like small streams. Blood fell from his mouth and streaked from his nose.

_What was_ a worried friend, sorry for something he had said that didn't even matter turned into a vision of death. He staggered away to the very edge of the clearing. He bent over and even though no one heard anything we saw the splatter of blood that splashed from his mouth. I felt like I was going to throw up myself. I ran to the other edge of the clearing and retched but I had eaten nothing. Koichi came up beside me and pulled me away from the tree. His eyes had a crazy look in them even though he was obviously trying to keep his cool.

'Why do you do this Koji…?' he managed to spit out even though he too was going to join the 'throwing-up party'. _You shouldn't be making jokes! This is serious…_

I turned around shaking and white. He knew from my eyes that I didn't mean to punch him in the stomach. I was just throwing a tantrum like a baby. _Baby._

Koichi hugged me close but I wrenched away, furious and disgusted at myself. I felt a hot sting on my face. I looked up and Koichi who was staring wide eyed. He slapped me…

No I slapped myself. I stared down at the hand spread in front of me.

What was happening to us?

* * *

**Hehe. Smooth move Taki. Wrong video.**

**Giggle! Oh I am so evil**

**Takuya: I know you are...**

**Me:... Uh oh. Here we go**

**Takuya: Why me? I mean I'm the one *bla bla bla bla***

**Me: *Files nails***

**Takuya: And I'm the one *bla bla bla***

**Me: *Flies to the moon and back***

**Takuya: I CAN'T BELIEVE-**

**Me: *dies of old age***

**Takuya: and-... hello? O.O It's so... lonely!**

**A shout out to blackandblood who I thought was gone! But now she's back :D**

**And to Amy, who has a reli ugly spot on her neck. Her face!! **

**Hehe nah only messing. She beautiful. In her mind. And outside too!..... cough**

**X!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Konnichiwa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I swear, one day I'll look back and go maybe I should have cut Takuya a break.**

**Takuya: Ya think?**

**Me: ... How'd you get in...**

**Takuya: Broke your window**

**Me: Your paying for that**

**Takuya: .. Im fictional. I have no insurance**

**Me: Can you get insurance for a B&B**

**Takuya:... Shut up**

**Me: :/ Anways on with the story!**

**Takuya: XD I'm so brave!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**

* * *

**

Takuya's POV:

_'I like to pretend that everything's all right even if it isn't. Because for that second I feel like it's true…'_

**Koichi's POV:**

Koji is mad.

That's what I thought. I watched as he slapped himself again and again. I couldn't get myself to lift my hand and stop him. It was if my body was saying _'He got what he deserved. So let him have it…_' Eventually I snatched his hands and held fast. He looked up at me. I knew there was something wrong. Koji never lost his cool. I found myself staring into his eyes and whispering something that I didn't understand, in a tongue I couldn't recognise. There was a flash of light.

A black sheet ir cloud of some sort came out of Koji. Koji took in a huge breath as if he had been holding his breath for ages. I grabbed both of his shoulders as the black sheet burst like a balloon. I had done it. Koji looked at me with admiration.

'So that was it… Sorry Koichi. It must have gone in through my back when I was alone… When I was…missing' I nodded in agreement.

'But why do they only go for me?' His voice came out like a low whine even though he tried to mask it by coughing. The answer seemed so simple. It just popped into my head like I had always known it.

'Your power…or something, is light, right?' I asked him with some urgency.

'Oh…' he realised nodding. 'Darkness attacks light more easily… Does that mean it doesn't attack you?' He asked.

'It doesn't really matter in the end. We are sticking together no matter what.' I said smiling. He smiled back.

An ear-piercing scream lit the air on fire, waving the atmosphere like a torch in a tornado.

Taki…

* * *

Koji turned white as a banshee as he dodged around me and ran towards the other side of the clearing. I was hot on his heels. Upon arriving in the centre, we found JP carrying Tommy. Tommy's head was buried in JP's shoulder. He was moaning in fright, the poor little guy. JP was shaking. I turned to Koji.

'Stay here.' Koji just shook his head. I started again but he had already taken off towards the brown and blonde haired dot in the near-distance. I placed a hand on JP's shoulder.

'T-take care of him Koichi… H-he's a g-good kid…' I knew JP was just mumbling to himself but I nodded reassuringly. I was the only one who could keep a level head (sometimes) in a bad situation. Except Taki… He's great at that.

Koji was sitting by Taki's side looking pale. Blood laced his fingers like a glove. He glanced up at me approaching and his gaze was gravitated back to Takuya. Zoe, who was the one who screamed, was sobbing softly while she stroked Takuya's hair hysterically. I looked down at Takuya. His eyes were wide open.

'Hey Koichi.' He greeted me. He looked pretty much ok besides the fact his face was a bit bloodstained. I checked his wound. It was bleeding quite a bit but we could bandage that. I was starting to think that Zoe was fussing over nothing and Koji was just stricken because of the blood. I rolled my eyes, almost laughing. It seemed mediocre to the stuff we had seen. But then I saw the real reason everyone was pale and shaking and crying and screaming.

Takuya was smiling dreamily up at me and I smiled back and I stroked his hand.

'I think your going to OK-' I began

I was cut off by a gurgling sound in Takuya's throat. He spun on to his side and was sick blood. Again…and again…and again. Koji retched and covered his ears and looked away while Zoe rubbed Takuya's spasm-ing back. Takuya didn't make much noise while he was sick but the blood... I gagged and shut my eyes.

When he finally stopped he shuddered and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand

He started to breath inwards funnily.

'He's going into shock' I said as I sat him up. His limbs were dangling and limp like a useless ragdoll while his eyes were rolling. I put his head between his knees but he just slumped forward. I cried out in despair. Suddenly, Takuya's eyes snapped open. He sat up and glanced around.

'Huh…?' He sounded completely dazed and was gripping Koji's shoulder hard. Koji wrapped his arm around his waist to stop his from completely falling backward. Zoe stared into his eyes, her face comically inches from his.

'Taki…? Do you remember us?' she asked softly trying to encourage a response.

He said nothing for a moment, with a face of curiosity like a baby's

'Hm…?' Takuya asked his voice wavering.

'T-Taki? I'm… Zoe. Do you remember…?' She asked as tears dripped twixt her fingers. He nodded and laid his head on her shoulder. 'I… remember…'

She gasped tearfully and leaned into his chest and sobbed.

'I thought I lost you…'

* * *

Later on everyone was sitting around the fire screaming and singing and laughing. It was funny how fast the atmosphere can change. But Takuya was really in charge and as soon as he could muster it, everyone would be happy again. But how could he be happy?

'If you and Zoe were to get married Takuya? How would you propose…?' Koji teased.

'I wouldn't. She would.' Takuya shot back grinning.

'But that's a mans job.' Zoe retorted.

'Exactly…' This earned Takuya a slap across the head. 'Ow…' Takuya's camera was sitting in his lap fully on. His goggles I noticed were usually swinging around his neck but today, had been pushed up by Tommy on to his head like old times... Tommy was nestled into Takuya, his hands clutching pieces of the shirts fabric. He slept peacefully while we laughed the night away, oblivious of whatever was this morning or tomorrow…

* * *

**Tommy's POV:**

Scary

Wet

Light

Fire

Wings

Angel

Blood.

I think I'll lose him. I can't stop holding and hugging him, breathing in his Takuya-ish smell. It's warm like toast. But sometimes its cold and stinky like blood. I hate blood.

I miss my mommy and my daddy and my brother. But I would probably prefer to be with everyone in the digital world. And I don't know why because they talk adult stuff, which is boring, but I love them lots and lots. I think I'd die if one of them died, especially Takuya. I know I am little and I'm not supposed to feel like that for anyone. But I do.

Today in the opening, I was so scared. Takuya was getting sick red stuff! I never thought it was blood until JP told me. Don't worry I am not stupid; I just thought maybe he ate something red before getting sick. I've been sick before. With the flu… It was horrible. But my mommy made me chicken soup! And then everything was better. I tried saying it to them again but they just told me to shush. But Takuya said it was a great idea and we should find some straight away. So there

The next morning, we all thought it was best we rested because Takuya still wasn't very well and was coughing lots and coughing up more blood. It was yucky. But I sat beside him anyway. That way I didn't have to help make breakfast. Takuya told me he loved me as much as his little brother Shinya. And I know he loves his brother Shinya even _more_ than lots and lots.

Shit.

Hehe!!!! Koji just said it. Takuya covered my ears…BUT I HEARD IT!!! Hehe!! Shit. Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit. Giggle.

I wouldn't stop saying it. They gave out to me. Takuya told me never to use that word because apparently (a word I learned from JP) you pee your pants if you say it! Uh oh I hope I don't. Takuya told me if I say it one more time I will so I better not. But I'm looking forward to see Koji wet his pants

Taki and me talked to the camera almost all day! It was so much fun. It was like it was a real person. I wanted to play chasing but Zoe scolded (a word I learned form Koichi) Takuya when he tried to get out of bed. I like Zoe and Takuya… Hey! Why don't they get married? That…is… the _greatest_ idea I have ever heard.

I asked them. Takuya turned red and Zoe started to talk without saying anything. It was boring but I insisted on having a wedding. I mean it would be fun! I would be the one bringing Zoe up to the altar, JP can be the priest, Koichi can be the person who his on Zoë's side and Koji on Takuya's side! I've got it all figured out!

* * *

**JP's POV:**

We all stopped when Tommy said something unexpected, two days after the episode with Koji and Takuya…

'You know guys…I haven't seen any Klay at all on this trip… Barely any Klay except ones infected with Darkness…'

Everyone avoided his eyes as Taki kneeled down beside him and placed both hands on his shoulders.

'T-Tommy… If most Klay are infected with Darkness it is most likely that they…are… And I'm not sure where those who aren't infected with Darkness are. Hopefully safe with Kei and Richard among them. But maybe…'

Tommy started shaking and he buried his head in Taki's shoulder. He lifted him up and started walking again. We have started walking again. I didn't really think it was a great idea but the others insisted, because quote, 'The portal won't wait Jeep…' But if we hope Taki's going to get better then we have to rest for more than a day…

Suddenly after walking in silence for about half an hour after Tommy's exclamation, Koji said, 'You know… Kei mentioned a castle where these so called 'Great Ones lived. If there was a gathering place for surviving Klay, maybe it would be there?' (**OK, I apologise for the 'castle. So cliche right? Well they're supposed to be like Klay royal so ya know, they have to have a castle!!) **No one bothered lifting his or her head. There was no point in raising our hopes.

'You know I think Koji's right!' Taki chipped in.

Taki stopped. We all stopped in confusion. He reached out and before Zoe could yank back her hand they were gone, already 100's of metres in the air. I heard her scream echo and getting softer. We craned our heads up laughing at Taki's rashness and Z's girl ness. In a matter of seconds, they were on the ground, Takuya' wings trailing like angel's wings out behind him and Z dizzily clutching to him. He grinned.

'Guess what guys! I see the castle! Good luck or what?' Everyone cheered except Z who had to sit down.

One second…we were in a brush struggling to get through, completely and utterly alone and the next we stumble into a huge field filled with familiar flowers…

'A field!' Z breathed, scooping up a fresh bouquet of flowers. She dropped them in astonishment a couple of seconds later her mouth agape.

'What's wrong Z?' Taki announced. A fierce protection coloured his voice. She shook her head and merely pointed out past us, to a castle. I glanced around to see a crowd. Not just any crowd. A crowd of Klay… **(What else could it be?)**

'You were right Koji!' Taki stepped up to him and briefly hugged him happily. Koji brushed him off and smirked triumphantly.

We rushed forward and were immersed in Klay. They scared me a bit. I wasn't used to so many. It was so crowded that all I could see in front of me was the extravagant colours of orchid yellow and crimson red and zingy green of different bodies. Tiny Klay scampered beneath me and giant ones towered over me. Flying ones circled above. I recognised some of them but was too afraid to open my mouth. I looked behind me and the gang was gone. I felt myself pale. I found myself screaming their names. The giant ones towering over me stared down with cat' eyes and bared their fangs and the little ones screamed and scampered.

'HUMAN!' A scream was heard as I felt the pressure around me loosen and disappear as they moved away desperately. They scrubbed their match made clothes making terrified and disgusted faces. Eventually there was a circle around me. I glanced around nervously. Suddenly Taki and the others came tumbling into the circle as if pushed.

'There's more!' There were shrieks of pure horror as the Klay crowded backwards. I ran to the others and they scrabbled at my clothes.

'Oh thank God!' I heard Z murmur.

* * *

Suddenly the hushed whispers of the Klay all around us got louder. They started advancing. I saw one lunge out behind Taki and Koji. I yelled and they both looked confused. It was too late to stop it. It's long claws elongated and it's face scrunched in mad determination. It drew back and slashed across both of their back. A strangled gasp spluttered out of Koji and Taki's eyes rolled back. Koji fell on to his knees. 3 cuts were visible though his ripped jacket. Blood filled the new rips like a child's crazy red colouring. Koji started to fall face first but Koichi caught him. Our eyes were turned to Taki who eyes had rolled back. He whipped around. There was a bright flash and a scream and when the light dimmed a black sheet, not unlike what Koichi had described had been in Koji came out of his chest. The Klay gasped and stared at Taki. Taki stared back. He didn't blink even when he fell backwards and collapsed on the ground, a puddle already surrounding him.

Z screamed. It echoed around me and I felt sick. Everything blurred around me. I should be used to it. It should be normal. But this is never normal.

Crouching beside them I felt faint. I couldn't help looking at the almost identical slashes across their shirts. I saw Koji's was more fresh blood while Takuya's was more clotted and black was filtered in places. Koichi was sobbing leaning against both of them, trying to wake each of them. Z was still screaming above me. Tommy had collapsed beside me, rocking back and forth. And again and again our lives were thrown into chaos.

Finally, Koji's eyes fluttered open. Koichi gasped in relief. Tommy just stared at Taki's motionless figure. Koji sighed and grunted in pain.

'Don't worry, it looks bad but it's only a few centimetres deep. We'll bandage you. It's ok…It's ok…' Koichi said more to himself to Koji. Koji nodded. He glanced to beside him. He double-take-ed

'Takuya?' he whispered unbelievably. Koichi turned his attention to Koji, a smile plastered on his face, relieved. His smile faded. He turned Takuya on his stomach and pulled his shirt up. Takuya's large wound had been severely damaged, purpling and blacking around the new edges and the wound was distortional out of all recognition. I heard Klay hiss with disgust behind me. Takuya's body was very limp. Koichi turned him back around. Takuya opened his eyes and smiled slightly.

'Hey…guys…' He whispered. 'What's wrong…is Koji OK? Tell me he's ok…' Takuya's voice was fading. I nodded quickly and Koichi said yes. Takuya's eyes started to fog and turn a more peat brown colour. Z squished beside me. Her fragrant smell wafted towards me but I spurned my physical attraction towards her away. This was serious. Go away hormones.

Takuya sighed and closed his eyes. But it was OK…he was sleeping…I hope. Koichi let him slump to the ground. He stood up. He carefully entwined his arms around Koji's now sleeping form.

'We've been worse off…' he said before carrying Koji off to the edge of the circle. The Klay held fast, some growling. I whimpered. I am such a coward. I am not a Takuya or a Koji. Or a Koichi or an Izumi. Or even a Tommy. I drooped in defeat. Koichi faltered. The Klay saw this, and even though there were worried mothers and hysterical children in the crowd, there were also fiercely protective fathers, blinded by danger and love. Crude and weird shapes started to shift in the crowd. The Klay who had been purified of the Darkness was desperately jabbering to one of the main leaders of the Klay. Probably trying to explain he had been infected and saved…by Takuya.

* * *

The rebel Klay pushed him and screamed some sort of battle cry. The Klay surged forward. Takuya's eyes flung open. Suddenly he staggered up and a threatening sound was uttered from the back of his throat. I backed away surprised. The noise increased and it was an animal like snarl…no, not animal like. It ripped though the air like a chainsaw. Tommy trembled. Suddenly flames licked at his clothes once more. He burst into flames. The sound still echoed. Zoe backed away as well.

'You baka! You can't take them all on!' Koji shouted, suddenly awake from Koichi's arms.

Takuya's flames reached up in a threatening manner. Obviously threatened now, the Klay started hurling attacks at Takuya. Wide eyed, Takuya blindly and frantically dodged, his growl still roaring menacingly. They turned away from him.

And centred on Zoe…

Zoe screamed in fear as they started to advance on her. Takuya desperately tried to entrance them back to him. But ignoring him…they had found his weakness. He suddenly shouted loudly. Thrashing he lit the place up with flames. Terrified the Klay backed away. Takuya's flames died away. I looked at him as if he was crazy. His plan was finally working but I saw that he was fighting to stay conscious. His eyes were rolling and his body was shaking and sweating. They were metres away from Zoe. She tried to summon a storm of wind, but she had no Takuya as her energy 'source' (**oh cringeeeeeee**) but she couldn't… They were going to kill her.

* * *

**Ugh, so there you have it. The randomest story pulled out of no where to plant it on a page.**

**Yeah it makes no sense, deal with it!!**

**I can't go arouhnd making sense. If everyone made sense, who would have discovered eggs?**

**I mean the person who discovered eggs were edible was seriously just wrong**

**OMG, I AM SO WELL ORGANISED WITH THIS CHAPTER! I mean I have lines seperating everything and all XD**

**Supashi-bo and BAI BAI!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is deidcated to xOLuminousBubbleOx**

**Because she is the best pen pal- EVA!**

**And shes like my email to look forward after a long day**

**Love you Bubblez :D**

**Xx**

**Enjoy another chapter of killing Taki (but not as much. It will eventually dwindle my friend)**

**

* * *

**

Takuya's POV:

'_Nowhere on your birth certificate does it say that life is fair…'_

**Zoe POV:**

They were inches away from me when I felt something. It was an airy kind of feel… Like being drugged. I gasped. The voices were muffled. My eyes cleared to reveal a huge swirling tornado, fiery entombing me in the spot. Gasping I tried to stay completely away from the moving edges as they licked at me feet. I squeaked in terror. The Klay jumped back. I yelped in fright but I was safe…Safe…

They stopped and gazed in amazement. Behind them I saw JP looking amazed and Koichi with Koji gaping… Tommy was jumping up and down yelling with happiness and behind him…was Takuya. His eyes were lit up with the same fiery red and orange of the circle. I knew it was him. It was always him…

His hands were clasped together and his knuckles were white. His face was surprisingly peaceful and his eyes were so wide and completely red without any white. They made me feel peaceful too. Eventually the tornado faded. The Klay made no move to attack me. I only found I was floating until I felt my feet land sharply on the ground.

'I mean no harm. I am sorry. We were nervous of you… Please… don't…' I whispered. They gazed at me in mixed amusement and surprise.

'I understand. Proceed Human…' A Klay stepped out from the bulk. He was taller than the average human. He had red skin and to holes where his noise should be. His eyes had slit pupils and his skin had dark red empty circles in a pattern. He held out his webbed hand.

'We mean you know harm…Souls…' With that he bowed low. My eyes widened. Suddenly the others behind me started copying and kneeling. I gulped. The others were gasping and looking around. Takuya had started to kneel down. He was breathing heavily. He looked up at me and shrugged, grin lighting up his face. I smiled back and felt a tug at my heart. No…stop Z. Keep it in.

I suddenly heard a cry. I saw two Klay rushing forwards and my heart leapt.

Kei-Onna…Richard…

* * *

Both of the Klay came bounding up and stood tall in front of me, their height differences still making me wonder.

'Oh Zoe! My dear you have got quite grown up! I thought I'd never see you again! Oh and I see JP…and Koji and Koichi! And Tommy! And Takuya. My, that was quite a show,' Kei exclaimed.

'I love youuuuuu' Richard laughed. Kei slapped him over the head. 'Richard, no nonsense with the Souls, go be an idiot somewhere else!'

I laughed and hugged them close. I felt tears pricking my eyes. I suddenly felt the others presence behind me. I turned around and everyone bar Takuya was standing behind me. They hugged the Klay, squealing with happiness. (Eh… well Koichi)

'Where's Takuya?' Kei asked, glancing over at Takuya who was sprawled on the ground, 'Oh no he's hurt!' We picked our way through the still bowing Klay to Takuya's motionless form. The bowing was really starting to freak me out. And what was this… Soul thing… Takuya tried to sit up.

'Kei! Richard! I thought I'd never see you again.' He hugged them hard. Kawaii! I thought. Kei stood back and studied Takuya.

'Takuya…are you alright.' She asked concernedly.

'Well…' He blushed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Sitting at the far edge of the group of Klay we sat talking. The Klay eyed us wearily as if we were planning a plan of mass killing. I turned my attention back to the group. We were all figeting anxiously. No one made a sound to explain the current predicament we were in. Takuya just stared at the ground. Kei and Richard looked confused but Kei eventually said,

'At first…you were 6 humans with extraordinary powers. But… we must go back before then… '

We looked up surprised but intrigued.

'You…you mean?' Takuya asked…

'No…' Tommy choked, welling up.

' I'm afraid so Tommy, your journey doesn't end here. We must go back to the beginning, when the 3 worlds were created. There were 10 souls, similar to the spirits. They had elements like Fire and Wind etc. Through Fire, their powers could be activated and could destroy the whole world if possible without any effort. Their power was so great… But you knew that already' Kei said nervously, eyeing us as if we could blow up any minute. 'Of course the power was unstable and I thought they disintegrated long ago… But it seems that they disintegrated, but not completely. It seems you have taken in this great power and through your bodies it can amount it it's great potential again… Yet we need the key… And no one knows where it is. It can be hidden anywhere in the world…'

* * *

'So…your saying… we're Gods?' JP asked struck dumb.

'No! Where did you get that idea? No…you have the power to stop the Darkness that is infecting everyone and making them slaves to it.'

'But … Darkness?' Takuya said standing and collapsing again groaning. Koji bit his lip and put his arm around him.

'You see? Koji is displaying affection for Takuya that he would never have done before…' Koji immediately retracted his arm and blushed. Takuya smiled simpering and tried to rest in his lap to embarrass him further. Koji angrily pushed him off.

Kei chuckled. 'I see you have not lost your humanity. That's good. I love you all so much the way you are! But you're here now! Your affection's are down to the _bond. _The Soul's bond is the strongest bond ever that cannot be broken by anyone. Not even Darkness. This bond makes the Soul feel uncompleted without any of you. If Koji were to suddenly depart for some reason or another if you get far enough away from each other you may be driven to insanity. This would lead to…death if one were to…die…' Kei shut up feeling like she had strung a broken string.

Everyone stared at Takuya. He looked up and for once he had pure terror flashed in his eyes. And then it was gone, hidden by a mask of self-composure. He knew what the sickness was doing to him.

'Is that why Takuya can control our emotions?' Tommy asked.

'Really? Wow this is happening fast…' Kei commented. 'Well yes I suppose.'

'Is it the reason why when we hold hands he grows wings?' I asked displaying my birthmark in the palm of my hand.

'Yes…is it too much to ask to see?' Kei asked eagerly.

Takuya reached out and took my hand. I immediately felt the rush of energy flow through me like a wave of peace.

Takuya's wings stretched out behind him in all its glory. I couldn't help stare. The streaks of crimson shone in the sunlight and the white feathers shattered light in all different places. Gasping Kei hopped up and down and Richard giggled. It caused Klay to stare in awe.

I retracted my hand and almost at once the wings shimmered and faded like a spent mirage.

Kei calmed herself. 'We are saved!' Richard sang happily.

'That's what we're trying to tell you…I don't know if you are…yet…' Koji muttered. Everyone immediately looked down.

I leaned back, finished explaining how we got here, Takuya's power, Takuya's illness and everything really so far. It was a good half hour later and the sun hung low, lazily sending rays of warmth over the huddled crowd of Klay. They had gotten used to us and barely glanced at us. Running a hand through my hair, I felt tears pricking my eyes so I avoided people's gazes. I needn't have bothered.

* * *

'Zoe…is this true…?' Kei looked up wildly, his flash of joy and triumph gone in a whirl of despair. Kei turned to look at Takuya who was watching Tommy run wildly around. His hair was sticking up wildly and his eyes were dark. His t-shirt was blood-soaked, especially concentrated on the circular wound from the wild Darkness infected Klay on his stomach and the large wound trailing from his neck to his lower back. He was clutching his side and I could almost hear him breath hard and unevenly but he shouted encouragement to Tommy. At one stage Tommy tripped and he was immediately on his feet lifting up the snivelling boy. I felt a heart ache for both of them. Turning back to the conversation at hand. Richards's eyes were round with fright and Kei was babbling about how she knew what it was. I listened for a bit but switched off when I heard, 'no cure…' I covered my mouth as if to inhale the sobs back into me but the choking sound wrenched itself out of my throat. Koichi turned to me the others too busy jabbering to hear. Koichi put his arm around me. I jerked away and then out of no where found myself blurting,

'I want to be just friends…' I know… how random. But I saw his face twist in humour.

'Zoe…You know I have a girlfriend…' I flushed. Oh yeah. Lily or something… She was a twin of Amy who was Koji's girlfriend. Twins. Of course… Come to think of it… Even JP had a girlfriend! Her name was Emily. She was a nice round friendly girl and JP thought the world of her. And even Tommy had a best friend who was a girl. (And we all know where that ends up)

Fear suddenly clutched me.

I excused myself and walked over to Takuya. I plopped down beside him. I nudged him. He was staring into space. I nudged him again. He didn't break his gaze. I turned to look at what he was looking at… Nothing.

* * *

'Takuya…? Takuya…? Takuya you're scaring me…' I said gently shaking him. I heard something crack so I stopped. I looked down and saw he was gripping his side hard, his knuckles white. I took his hand but had to use all my force to prise it away from his side. Blood. Tommy ran over claiming he did a handstand but paled when he saw Takuya's hand covered. I looked over at Koji. He was rocking, pale like Takuya. I shouted to Koichi. Koichi quickly whipped around to see Koji falling backwards.

'We need to go somewhere!' Koichi shouted after catching Koji. I tried to get Takuya to lie down but he refused, merely mumbling senseless nonsense. I felt his forehead. Ouch… I grabbed him and pulled him down but he stayed as sturdy as a brick wall. He started babbling, faster and faster. Tommy cried out in fright, for Taki had been only chasing him a couple of minutes ago. I suddenly leaned forward and hugged him hard, as if to squeeze his fever out.

'Taki…don't do this. Stay with me. Lie down please… Please.' Takuya's eyes cleared a bit and peered at me as if through a haze.

'Z-Zo-' he was cut off as he suddenly had blood dripping from his mouth. I jumped away in shock. He coughed and coughed. I couldn't stand to be near him. I didn't know why. It wasn't the blood. Disgusted, I felt my mouth turn down in a horrible sneer. I couldn't help it. His eyes cleared again. And he saw his hands…and felt his fever…and saw Tommy's scared face…and my disgusted one. A face of hurt washed his features but he quickly covered it with a mask of nothing. His eyes fell shut and he fell backwards. I didn't try to stop him from falling. And he knew. I knew I hurt him …

* * *

**Koji's POV:**

I blinked. I was in a bed with crisp white sheet and a smell of starch. I couldn't move, the sheets were so tight. I was in a bland room. The walls were white, the floor was white and the chairs were white. Outside the window I saw the mass of Klay huddled together as one. Occupying the chairs were JP, Zoe, Koichi and Tommy. I sighed in relief. They were asleep. I grunted and Koichi's eyes fluttered open.

'Hey…Koji… You fainted. Lost some blood but you have a bandage now. Should be fine.' Koichi mumbled still half asleep. I grumbled in response and felt a pain twinge up my spine. I winced and Koichi dragged his chair nearer the bed.

The others started to wake.

'Hey guys…where's Taki?' I found myself saying. 'Why isn't someone with him?'

The others exchanged guilty looks except Zoe who was staring at the floor.

'Is he alright?' I asked urgently. Koichi just gestured to the bed next to me. I hadn't noticed it before. My pain forgotten I clambered out of bed and peered over. I saw a clump of Taki's hair and a pale hand. I walked over and saw a wet cloth was wrapped around his head. He was breathing hard and he was shaking and muttering slightly.

* * *

Izumi trailed over looking morbid. She looked at Takuya longingly. Takuya's eyes rolled and fluttered and his eyelids opened. His eyes stared into mine with confusion.

'Koji…where…where am I-' He began but I quickly informed him we were inside the castle.

He grinned. 'That's one entrance huh?' he whispered weakly. I nodded sadly. Suddenly Takuya's eyes caught Izumi's and her eyes widened and filled with tears.

'Oh…Takuya…I never meant to-' She cut off and burst into tears. We stared at her shocked. Eh… Huh? And before we knew it Takuya was struggling out of bed and giving her a hug and saying he didn't mind.

About what…? I guess it's better to leave the two lovebirds make up their fight. I accidentally said this out loud. This earned me a slap from Izumi.

'Stop!' I screamed at her. Izumi's slaps hurt!

Takuya grinned and Izumi was looking extremely pissed.

'**** Off Koji!' she swore swatting at me. I grinned Takuya's grin, and even though everything was falling apart, everything was right somehow…

Tommy gaped. 'Ohhh! You swore! Did you hear her Taki?'

'Yeah! Jeez Zoe your such a b-' He glanced at Tommy whose eyes had widened to an unnatural size. 'Oh shit- Oh god… I mean!!! Oh… life isn't good…' Takuya was busy hitting himself while I laughed. Izumi hit Takuya for being a dunce. She quickly apologised when as a result, a handprint of blood appeared on his wrapped torso. He said it was ok and smiled. Oh… I may not be a Koichi…but I'm not stupid.

I went back to my bed when we heard footsteps. Takuya clung to Koichi as he practically tossed him into bed. There was a lot of rustling of sheets and creaking of chairs and complaints of 'You're squishing me!' But by the time the person…or Klay as the matter was actually came in the room, Takuya and I were in our beds and the other guys were pretending to doze in their chairs.

'OK you lot, I'm not stupid, or deaf. Now get up! Oh beans! Where's Richard off too?' Kei announced.

'Kei!' Takuya sat upright in bed straight away, faster than anything I had everything I had seen before. The others looked up and grinned. I sat up slowly, determined not to show affection in front of Kei again. Kei glanced at Takuya and walked around his bed. He disappeared from view. Takuya was staring at him confusedly on the opposite side of the bed. He hopped up on to the bed and pushed Takuya down ferociously. Takuya plopped on to the bed, staring at Kei as if she was mad.

'Taki-han. You need your rest. So get out all of you.' Kei whisked them away. I immediately lay down pretending to be asleep.

'You too Koji you faker.' I grumbled pretending to almost die getting out of bed. The others played along.

'Oh no! Koji! Are you ok? Oh you poor thing I think you should rest in bed…' said Koichi pushing me down on to the bed. I smiled in triumph. Koichi and Izumi winked. Takuya was covering his mouth trying to stop from laughing. From the look on Kei's face she wasn't buying it.

'Well Koji can rest when he comes back after I've talked to Takuya. Now GET OUT!' She suddenly screamed practically shoving me out of the door. She's vicious for a little guy.

* * *

Moments passed. Minutes. Almost 15 minutes. I was busily drumming on Koichi's leg. He brushed me off. I, irritated, did it again.

'Stop Koji!' he moaned picking my hand up and throwing it back to me. I slapped his leg. He pushed me. I shoved him. He punched me. I kicked him. He scratched me and I went to bite him but suddenly Tommy was on top of us, kicking with his hard little trainers. JP leapt in screaming and shouting and Izumi walked over and slapped Koichi, JP and I across the face. This continued for about 3 minutes everyone yelling and screaming and almost crying. It was almost amusing.

Suddenly the door opened, to reveal a small annoyed looking Klay and an astonished looking Takuya.

'HE STARTED IT' the others cried, pointing at me. I turned around, ready to give them a piece of my mind when I felt a hand on my shoulder. There was a flash of light and I felt…flipping nothing different. I shrugged him off.

'What the hell is wrong with you,' I said turning to him. I felt anger again.

'Sorry. Woops. I thought-'

'That the Darkness invaded me again? Well you thought wrong. Why am I always the one with the Darkness huh? Why can't it be Koichi, the flipping SOUL of Darkness. I mean he's like evil… or JP because he's weak or Tommy because he's little or Izumi because she's a girl! Or even you Takuya. Sure your half dead already…' I only realised what my mouth was saying after I said it. And my mouth had landed me in trouble…again.

I knew I hurt them all badly. And today, it wasn't the Darkness's fault. It was my own. Suddenly I heard sniffing behind me but my head snapped up when I saw a flash of movement beside me. Takuya was standing there trembling. Just then I realised what I had said, a revelation. Before there had always been that hope. But now… Just seconds after I thought of this, Takuya's eyes flashed a pure red, the colour of Izumi's bubble from earlier on. A millisecond later, the walls, which were made from something not unlike pure thick steel, dented inwards badly. The door behind him was blown off its hinges and went crashing into the wall. The bed collapsed and from where I was standing I saw the metal poles connected to the bed melting like butter. Takuya was shaking. The ceiling crumbled and dust started to shimmer in a mock snowstorm and the ground below us trembled. Sure we must have been 5 storeys up. We fell now and we would be killed.

* * *

'Stop!' I heard Izumi screamed. She pushed past me and tumbled into Takuya. His eyes flashed back to their normal colour.

'Oh no…Z I-. Guys… I couldn't. Oh no I'm so sorry.' He whispered, still shaking. 'I wasn't thinking just when I heard-' His eyes darkened again.

I couldn't help but respond, 'Stop Baka don't blow us up.' It wasn't until I looked at his eyes again I saw what had darkened them wasn't anger. It was hurt.

'Don't kill us like you did your family.'

Wait… what? I immediately clapped a hand to my mouth and there was a very quiet atmosphere as Takuya stared at me menacingly. I shook my head.

'Sorry I said gruffly and he turned away, his eyes shut. Zoe's grip on his shoulder loosened and fell away and then there was only silence.

Why is it always I go too far?

* * *

**Oh Koji... You and your big mouth**

**Koji: Shut up ...**

**Me: Ah Ah Ah. Ill hurt you like Takuya**

**Koji: Don't... OR ILL USE MY SECRET WEAPON**

**Me: Not the Sexy Smile! Please! Anything but-**

***Koji sexily smiles and I faint***

**Koji: Ah... Works everytime...**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hello!_**

**_Dia duit!_**

**_你好!_**

**Hola!**

**Bonjour!**

**Konnichi Wa!**

**Ciao!**

**Guten Tag!**

**There you go, your own personal 'How to Say hello in 8 languages' (9.50 euro, available at all nationwide stores. Batteries not included and you may have to take out a mortgage and lose everything you own and have to live on the street with a dirty blanket and a teddy bear named Rodrigo.)**

**Well... Enjoy... I guess!!!!! Oh and btw addicted-to-oxygen and xOLuminousBubbleOx rock my sox!**

**

* * *

**

Takuya's POV:

'_Don't take life too seriously buddy. You'll never escape it alive anyway_

**Koichi's POV:**

Now, I am not stupid

OK, what Koji said really hurt and from what I saw on others faces, they didn't really like it either. It wasn't long after when the colour drained from both of their faces and they went to bed. So now here I am, with Taki's camcorder, the loner I am waiting for something to happen.

I hope they wake up and are friendly to each other. I really don't feel like feeling friendly to Koji right now. I mean that was _un_-called for. I mean first insult us all why don't you. Then tell Takuya he's half dead. Then accuse him of murdering his parents and brother. Nice…

Koji's eyes opened. I tried to soak my anger out of my face but it was hard. I knew it was probably going to be likely that he was going to forget what he had said and I didn't feel in the mood of explaining it all again. But luckily his eyes opened wide and tears filled his eyes. Which I must admit was pretty shocked with.

'Oh Koichi I am so sorry!' He whispered looking downwards.

'Forgive me please!'

I grunted. Ooh, go Koichi and your 'I am in a mood with you' tone of voice! Yay!

Takuya stirred in the bed opposite and his eyes slowly opened. They stared at the ceiling so I pretended to have sudden interest in the floor while Koji snuffled beside me. The others were outside and from what I could hear, they were arguing. I was stuck sitting with the guys because, quote:

'He's your twin, deal with it'

So yup… Just shooting the breeze babe.

Takuya turned and looked at Koji. Koji pushed me off his duvet and I landed with a bump and a lot of curses on the floor. He jumped out of bed and jumped into Taki's bed. Takuya made some sort of hissing sound (don't ask me) but Koji suddenly hugged him. I choked on nothing. OK. Temperamental much?

Taki didn't say anything and fell asleep.

* * *

Eventually he made up with everyone but had particular time with Zoe who was still in a boiling rage, from Koji being a 'sexist pig' and he saying those horrible things to Taki. Eventually she grunted and gave him a brief hug but she turned away and sat on Taki's bedside, rubbing her arms. Kei or Richard weren't in the room because they were currently were trying to explain why the walls had melted. Oh joy, the thrills of being a teenage freak.

Takuya wasn't well. His breathing was rapid and strained and he gave a jerk now and then or a soft moan. Zoe rubbed his arm whenever he moaned. I just wished we had the proper medicine…like in a real hospital…

Koji shuffled out of Taki's bed and hopped into his own, his apologetic face disappeared now that everyone had forgiven him to a sulky moody face, which seemed more like him. He looked fine except his bandages around his torso. Everyone watched him warily. Zoe still had her back to the rest of us. Koji coughed quietly and finally Izumi noticed his presence. Whipping around she gave him a murderous look that said, 'even though I have heard your apology and I accept…doesn't mean he does.'

Koji kept going and there wasn't much Izumi could do. Koji gingerly sat down on the bed and examined his fingernails. Everyone was staring at him expectantly. Then there was a cough and a groan. We turned surprised to the stirring occupant of the bed. His eyelids opened to reveal his warm eyes and he smiled sleepily, and as quickly as his smile was there it wasn't. I could almost see the knowledge of earlier on today filling his eyes. The night outside was a dusky blue and I heard the Klay starting to quieten.

Takuya's eyes suddenly were filled with grief as he glanced at Koji and I felt it, as probably everyone else did, a heart wrenching grief that pulled at you like there was no tomorrow. Takuya seemed to cover it up.

'Taku-' Koji began but was cut off when Takuya suddenly buried his face in his hands.

'Takuya!' we all exclaimed surprised. We almost all leapt on him in that millisecond. I heard Koji's breath catch as he looked at Takuya. I glanced at him and he looked up with a look said, 'I've broken him…' And with that Koji's own eyes filled with tears and fat spurts flew down his cheeks. I didn't know I was crying too until I saw everyone's faces. Takuya had his hands completely covering his face and his fingertips were caught in the knots of his hair and almost pulling the strands out. Takuya's chest didn't jump to signal any sobbing or he didn't utter a noise.

We stayed like this for a few minutes like on freeze, with out hands outstretched and sobbing while Takuya hid his face.

The door suddenly opened to reveal Kei. She stared in confusion at us.

'Is there…something wrong…?' We all looked at Takuya hesitantly but he removed his hands to a blank face and dry eyes.

'Yes… everything is just…fine.' He said in monotone, which was even worse than before.

* * *

Izumi nodded.

'Well… if you say so children…' Kei murmured as the door swung closed again to leave us in peace. Takuya just stared at the door.

'T…Takuya?' Zoe asked placing a hand on his shoulder, 'Is everything alright?'

'Yes.' The answer was short and almost stung like a bee. This wasn't Takuya. He was always more vocal than this. A look of pure agony was adopted on to Koji's face.

'Oniichan?' Tommy asked sliding into his lap. But Takuya's arms remained motionless and his eyes were so blank they were lifeless.

'Takuya I just wanted to say I am so sorry-' Koji began but was cut off by Takuya.

'It's ok. Some of it was true anyway.' Takuya stared at the door, oblivious at our attempt to get more than abrupt answers out of him.

'No Taki, it wasn't. I didn't mean them. I was just angry and-' Koji's breath caught again.

We tried to get anything more out of him, even changed the subject and teased him but his face was emotionless and his eyes still staring. Izumi brought herself so that she blocked his vision. He didn't blink. She brought her face even closer so that they were a hairs breadth away from him. I felt myself blushing.

But he didn't notice. Didn't respond. Didn't react.

* * *

The night was a long one, and eventually the one-way conversation broke down and we were left in silence. We were to meet The Great Ones (cue shitty music!) or someone in the morning. We needed sleep, but no one could. Tommy started getting hysterical, rubbing his face against Takuya's trying to get any reaction. But Takuya was like a statue, sitting bolt upright. Eventually his figure slackened and he fell backwards. It was about 4 in the morning. I looked over, intrigued. Koji hadn't moved from the spot where he had been sitting on the bed. Izumi threatened him to get lost but he didn't move. When 6 came we knew we had less than 2 hours of 'sleep' to go. So we got dressed quickly, with the luxury of a bath.

'Takuya…? Are you going to have a bath?' Izumi coaxed him. She held out a hand to help but he just mechanically got out of bed and limped over to the bathroom door. Takuya came out 5 minutes later, wet and dressed. He hadn't bothered changing the bandages. He hadn't bothered to dry his hair and it was dripping all over him. Eventually Izumi came over to him and got a towel and trapped him inside to dry him but he pulled away, a blazing anger riding up in all of us. And then it was gone.

His eyes stopped glowing red from fire and became a blank brown. His pupils seemed faded and uneven. Then there was a creak like machinery grinding together and Takuya closed his eyes and flashed them open again. He was panting.

Next thing, Koji was on the ground, his cheek a flaming red and Takuya's hand was raised in a fist.

'What the hell is going on in here!' screamed Richard, who had come in with slippers and a nightcap. Kei followed rubbing her eyes. Koji quickly explained, wiping the tears off his face.

Everyone turned to look at Takuya who's face wasn't as blank as before. His face was molded into a thoughtful expression before he said:

'Hm. I feel better now. S'OK, Koji.'

There was a silence as everyone turned to the furious Koji.

'What? That's it??'

'What do you mean that's it?' Takuya asked. His voice was bouncy again.

'Is this some kind of joke?'

'No I'm sure your face was always like that?'

'WHAT THE HELL TAKUYA! I WILL FRIGGING MURDER YOU!'

Koji proceeded to chase Taki around the room. Izumi laughed hard and turned to me/

'That's Takuya for you. Stupid Takuya…' She smiled fondly.

* * *

'By the way Taki, what were you talking about to Kei last night? You know before… Koji…' I broke off. But I was curious. Sue me!

'The key-' He broke off, and slapped a hand to his mouth. The others were now just talking in small groups and often laughter would break the air.

'What key? Huh?' JP asked joining in.

'Nothing. No key. None you should be concerned 'bout guys. Forget I mentioned anything about a key.'

I shrugged and turned away, curiosity burning up my insides.

* * *

**JP's POV:**

Yep-well next was the meeting of The Great Ones.

First we had to pour water on Takuya to wake him up, (no really, literally), and then we had to get ready. I didn't know what we had to get ready for because we had had showers about an hour before and were just newly dressed but Kei made us all go and wash again. Ew and she said he had to supervise us. (No idea…) so we cleaned everything. But why would we need to clean everything if it was just going to be covered up by clothes? Kei told me not to be smart. Hey! I am the eldest. I _am _smart! Lucky Zoe managed to get out of supervision because she was a girl and she wasn't having Kei looking at her while she showered. I should have used that trick…

Takuya went last and he was surprisingly fast. Kei came out after him, white.

'Hey! I don't look that bad!' Takuya joked but Kei just shook her head, dazed.

'What's wrong?' Tommy asked.

'Uhh… Takuya? Did you bandage up…or' Kei asked, averting the question. Takuya raised his eyebrows. 'You were there. Yeah I did… Oh…' Takuya glanced down abashed. Confused Tommy asked what was wrong again and I asked as well. Izumi put a hand over Tommy's mouth and Koichi and Koji simultaneously slapped me across the back of the head.

'Ow!' I said. 'Jeez it was just a question-' I started

'It's my cut…on my stomach and my back…JP…' Takuya filled me in not unkindly. The others glared at me. Takuya rubbed the back of his neck and stared at the ground blushing red. There was an awkward silence. Takuya had his camcorder in his hand.

I saw the bleeping red light. Record.

'T-Takuya?' I asked.

'Yeah Jeep?'

'How long has that been on?'

I never turn it off…why?'

Everyone stared at him. I glanced at the screen. 'How come it has full battery!'

' That thing will never fucking die…' Koji said staring balefully at the camcorder. Takuya pointed it up and his face and pushed it into his face. Koji protested.

'Camera-shy…? You shouldn't be with that long hair!' Takuya pulled his ponytail and twirled his silky hair in his fingers.

'Yeah well at least I don't have your mess of a hair…' he said yanking on a clump of Takuya's hair.

'Yeah well least I don't look like a girl!' Takuya said, yanking his ponytail equally hard. There was a silence. Everyone was staring at Koji who was fuming and Takuya, who had lost interest and was staring at a pillar and humming.

'Excuse…me?' Koji said, speaking through clenched teeth.

'You…look…like…a…fricking…girl…' Takuya said slowly.

'That's IT KANBARA. YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT!!' Koji swore and started hitting out at Takuya, who had zipped behind the bed. Koji stumbled after. Suddenly Takuya ran over and grabbed Tommy's hand and pulled him along, a mess of laughter after him. We all giggled watching the show. Takuya came to stop at the door laughing and Koji was breathing heavily.

'How do you do that? Well I guess I have those wounds on my back…'

'Wounds? Sure look at me! I'm a living wound. Your just a big lazy lump who can't catch up to their sick-…' Takuya trailed off. Kei stood looking at her feet. Suddenly the door burst open, knocking Takuya flying. Luckily he landed on Koji.

* * *

'Hey buddy! Thanks for breaking my fall. You're a lifesaver!' Takuya smiled. Koji opened his mouth to complain to be met by a sneeze from Taki.

'OH MY GOD I HATE YOU! YOUR FLIPPING SNEEZE WENT IN MY MOUTH!'

'Good. Maybe my sneeze can send in some of my Taki germs and kill all the bad Koji germs. Team Actimel!'

'UGH! YOU PERV-' Koji was cut off by a timid ah-hem by the door. Takuya sheepishly got off Koji. Koji stood up swearing at his idiotic friend. Takuya leaned over to say something back but sneezed again…in his face.

'Ahh good times…' Takuya sniffled while a vein popped in Koji's forehead.

'Humph…' came the voice from the door. Koji and Taki swivelled around smiling and scowling but heir faces soon melted away to seriousness.

'The…3 Great Ones will see your presence now…' The small elephant like Klay said proudly.

We all rose from wherever and followed silently. I noticed that the castle was almost empty. From the spread of Darkness no doubt…

We came to mighty doors. We had seen these before. Walking through, the door creaked like it hadn't been oiled in years. The room was grandly furnished and had swirling designs and brightly coloured walls. The room was stretched out above a thick plush carpet. We suddenly knew why we had to shower again. Even now our scruffy clothes and trainers didn't belong here. Noting that Takuya in front of me already had a blotch of blood seeping though his t-shirt. On other circumstances I would have yanked his t-shirt up told him something witty. But I wouldn't dare do it now. It's OK I wouldn't be able to think of anything witty to say anyways.

* * *

'Wow. I like the décor. Maybe they have like, Dion here!' Koichi said excitedly. Everyone turned to stare at him.

'I mean- I'm a man and I don't like home furnishings with… dreamy wood chippings and- I mean…' Koichi trailed off and started whistling the Sound of Music to get everyone to stop looking at him. It didn't work.

Standing in the middle of the room was the Klay in all their splendour. Two looked very similar, angel-like Klay with white outstretched wings but they were very noticeably one boy and one girl. The other was another angel type creature, with grey wings and a sullen expression. We came to halt behind Takuya. We stared at them in awe. Takuya's face creased into a face of 'deep thinking'.

'I've…I've seen you before…' Takuya whispered in amazement.

'Yes…' came the heavenly voice from the girl angel. 'I've been sending you dreams to come here. Eventually I had to take matters into my own hands with the help of the other Great Ones… I am Swem. The Klay with the white wings is Unzi and the darker winged one is Nathu.' She spoke as if they weren't beside her.

'Wait- You brought us here?' Izumi stepped forward, anger flashing on her face. 'You brought us to this hell hole so we can all die?'

'You will not die if you save the world…'

We all froze. Wait…wait… save the world? But we were 8, 14 and 15. How the hell was that going to work?

'What?' I asked stupidly. I stepped forward. I was the oldest. Even though Takuya had become the leader in this topsy-turvy world, he needed a break. More than anyone… The grey winged one glowered at me and I stepped back with a jolt.

'We will talk to your leader only. He is the Fire Soul.' Takuya grimaced as Izumi came up behind him.

'Who says weren't as powerful. You obviously run the joint here but we're more powerful and could take you down for the count. Do you understand?' Izumi cracked her knuckles for effect. His eyes flashed a dark red and wind picked up at her feet. The grey winged one shut up but the male angel laughed.

'You expect us to believe this façade?' Izumi flushed and Taki carefully and gently pushed her back and stepped forward.

'Leave them alone. It's me you want. They want their lives and I want their safety. Return them and I will do your bidding.' We stared at Takuya like he was a mad man. Go back? Without him…?

'I am afraid I cannot do that Fire. You are going to need all the help you can get to save our world. So your friends stay here until that happens. Then you are free to leave.'

'So we are…prisoners now?' Tommy trembled biting his thumb. Takuya wrapped his arm around Tommy and his eyes flashed a dangerous fiery red.

'No…deal.' Walking swiftly away we followed quickly.

* * *

'Fine. Your family will be returned to you if you complete this task.' Takuya halted suddenly making everyone crash into him.

He whipped around suddenly furious.

'Give me back my family!' he whispered furiously. Suddenly the walls started to melt downwards and we could already see the crowds of Klay peering in worriedly. The ceiling drooped like melting ice-cream and fire lit the floor but it just licked at us like friendly dogs. Yet the Great Ones leapt from the floor as if their feet had been burned.

'PEACE!' shouted the male angel, waving his hand. A wave of energy doused the flames, leaving Takuya practically steaming in the middle of the smoky room. The room was completely destroyed and no one seemed to mind except the messenger who was staring mournfully at the room.

Takuya glared at the 3Great Ones. The stare was held for about 10 seconds until Taki started coughing madly, and he ducked his head. His cough was like a seal barking. He wiped his blood-covered hand on his sleeve and Izumi lightly slapped him across the head. He turned around smiling.

'I understand your bond, Souls, for we too share this bond, yet not as strong. You need to control your temper Fire, for you are weak…' Takuya narrowed his eyes, absolutely furious. The same rage coursed through our bodies. I felt myself step forward in synchronise with the others.

'Douse your rage Fire. It affects the others.' He spoke with a bored voice. Takuya reluctantly swallowed and we felt the anger melt away but it was still a small throb in the pit of our stomachs.

'Where…are his parents…?' Koji choked out. The male angel turned towards him.

'We took them, to lure Fire to this world. We kept them here unconscious but unfortunately they were sucked into the defective Portal. We moved the Portal just about a day's away from here so we could keep an eye on it but still be relatively from the Darkness seeping through the crack. We do not know who cracked it. So this Portal is holding your family hostage. I can also explain the wound on your back your friends found you with. We needed you to take in the Souls power. The others took it with no problem. Yet your body refused to inhale it so… We got one of our men to open a wound to place it in you. A small price…' We bared our teeth and a low growl but he just smiled blandly and went on, 'Also you are sick because your body is rejecting it. I said to the others there was no need to go to such extremes to put the Fire soul in force. But they insisted.' He smiled and my stomach lurched. I couldn't speak as the other shook with deadening anger. Takuya turned away staring at the blackened wall. I felt sadness overwhelm me. I gasped and the female turned towards me.

'Calm, Thunder. No race can be won in a hurry…' she spoke in a light lilting voice. I turned my head, furious at her for insisting to basically use Taki then just let this Soul that would save the world for him, kill him in the process.

* * *

Takuya breathed deeply.

'Well…' We looked at him expectantly. The 3 Klay nodded their heads, knowing they had the upper hand. Which made them jump when they heard what Taki had to say next.

'Hmm… You're blackmailing thieves, and you can shove your deal up where the sun don't shine…' He smiled sweetly.

'You IGNORANT-' the grey winged one began, his arms outstretched as if to strangle Takuya. But Takuya blinked and the roof ripped off. Just like that. Izumi stretched out her arms and a huge tornado descended from the sky and trapped them all in a grey deadly vortex.

Takuya yawned and fire erupted from his body and swirled with the tornado. Klay scattered, screaming in all directions. Takuya glanced concernedly in their direction.

I watched the fire tornado destroy everything in its path.

'You can do that?' Koichi screamed back.

'I don't know what I can do…' Takuya laughed, sending his flames soaring like an eagle into the clouds. The fire became so fierce he was just an occasional black silhouette. The 3 Klays were frozen, but surprisingly calm. Eventually the male angel reached out and sent out a burst of energy to douse it. But the energy immediately evaporated. He looked alarmed. The two others beamed out other sorts of energies yet they evaporated similarly. Starting to realize their power wasn't working they started to tremble. Their cries were lost in Takuya and Izumi's tornado. And as soon as it started, I ended. The 3 Klay were ground-bound and were shaking. The male angel tried to retain composure.

'Now p-please… Consider…' He began but was cut short by Koji.

'We said no…now please get us home.' He threatened.

'I would but we can't. We can get you here but not back. Part of the Portal to the Real World has been damaged. And I remind you if this world is destroyed, your world will be not long after. Darkness' power stretches that great…'

'So…the Portal…it's not here? After all this time…' Koichi gasped.

'It is west of here… It will take about a day to walk. There are 3 worlds may I remind you. The problem is the 3rd one (the bad one) is leaking into ours and I'm sure it is happening to your world as well.

'There is only 1 good one and that's the Real one… Here is hell…you've made sure of that…' Koji spat. Suddenly an image flashed in our minds.

We were silent. What about our families? Destroyed. I felt tears prick my eyes and fear flood me like a gushing waterfall.

'B-but…we're not that powerful! How do you expect us to defeat-' Izumi said, cut off by a small frightened sob. Takuya wrapped his arms around her. She cried on his shoulder.

'Is…is there any way you can just send them home…? I'll do whatever you want…Or maybe just protect them here…' Takuya choked, hugging Izumi closer.

'I'm sorry. This is the way it has to be. There is no more of my castle left anyways…' the male angel shrugged. Takuya blinked, and the splendour was back, the walls not blackened and the ceiling still intact. Not a scuff on anything.

* * *

'Thank you, I'm sorry…for your trouble. But we really need your help…' the female angel whispered. Taki buried his head in Izumi's soft hair. I found myself walking closer and joining in the embrace. Koichi, Tommy and Koji followed. I felt Takuya's back starting to slack where my podgy hand was. I bit my lip nervously. I looked up and saw everyone still had their heads buried low, and hadn't noticed Takuya starting to lose it.

'Just as he was getting better…' I thought. Too much power I thought…He just has too much. Eventually his head rose and I saw his eyes were rolling back in his head. The three Klay's voices were a blur. Taki stumbled backwards and landed with a heavy thump on the ground. I was down by his side by the time everyone was looking up in confusion. I went to touch him and drew my hand away. I screamed in pain. From where my index finger had touched him, a burn boil was already forming. I glanced at the others in fear.

'Do not be alarmed children… I will help Fire-' The male angel uttered.

'His name is Takuya or Taki. Not Fire. Not Child of Fire. Not Weapon…' Izumi hissed in disgust. The angel merely shrugged and bent gracefully down. He picked Takuya up in a swift motion and was standing before you could blink.

He looked surprised.

'He is light…' He said.

'What did you expect? He is only 14…'

The female angel paled. 'A child?… but I thought…' She whispered.

'Well you thought wrong. You thought we were fully grown? Sure Takuya is the smallest in his class!' Koji said angrily. The angel turned away.

'Sending a child to its death is a great sacrifice…but one that I am willing to make…' He whispered.

'EXCUSE ME?' Izumi stormed up to him. He loomed over her, at least 5 times the size of her. 'YOU EVEN ADMIT IT…YOU…YOU… bastard…' Her voice trailed away. She started to kneel down and she buried her head in her knees and her weeping was very audible in the awkward room. I walked over slowly with Koji and helped her up. She lifted her hand, but sensing my own pain in my finger, I jerked her away from the fainted Takuya. She sobbed louder.

'She's getting hysterical…lets go…' Koichi said, grabbing Tommy's hand. I didn't realise Tommy had been crying until I looked at his blotched face but he held his chin high and was pursing his lips trying not to cry. His bravery gave me courage and I left the mournful Klay holding Takuya.

Koji turned around as we reached the door.

'I hope you're happy…'

* * *

**Hi, **

**I'm not bothered to write anything. So stop reading! XD**

**Love your mother.**

**PS: Its stew for dinner**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyaaaa!**

**I should be studying, and so should you, but here we are... Mysterious how we keep meeting like this...**

**Dick: Shut the *$^&%**** up you-**

**Me: Who the hell are you?**

**Dick: YOU WROTE THE STORY...! IM IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Me: Hehe... about that. My lawyers say Im not allowed discuss it in front of strangers...**

**Dick: Omg you are stupid.**

**Me: Thank you. And your called Dick. Do you have a twin called William?**

**Dick: What?-**

**Me: Anyway on with the story!**

**Dick: If you continue with the chapter Im going to scream-**

**

* * *

**

Takuya's POV:

_'Everything ends badly, or else it would never end'_

_(**AN: Dick: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH)**_

**Koichi's POV:**

We heard the screaming all the way down the corridor. (**Maybe it was Dick... :S The mystery continues**.) It was around 3 in the morning and I thought everyone was asleep. I couldn't because Taki's echoing moans were bouncing up the corridor to me. I shuddered and rolled over. The blankets were starched and heavy but the best thing we had had in weeks. Unfortunately it was 3 and 2 to two beds. Tommy and Izumi slept together and JP, Koji and I slept in the other. Takuya slept down the hall somewhere. They had been drugging him or something earlier because he had woken up, without any of us there. We tried to escape but we were confined to our room just in case we bolted.

We heard Takuya weakly shouting about where we were. They were saying all the wrong things like, 'Shut up and turn over…' or, 'That's on a need to know basis.' I recognised the voice of the messenger from earlier on, scolding Takuya. I felt power surge through me as he obviously was trying to break free. There were cries, not just from Takuya. But then I heard a soft thump and there was silence.

Izumi started sobbing again. She tried screaming to him that she was OK but he was out cold now. The room was dark and everyone's breathing was very audible. Koji's arm was almost lying across my head and I tried to remove it gently but he pulled away. I turned over and saw he was wide-awake.

'Do you remember the first time we met Takuya?' he whispered unexpectedly. I nodded, caught off guard. 'I do too.' He said. He struggled out of the bed covers. I sat up with him and gazed around the room. The night outside was weirdly dark with 3 moons circling the sky. It was a weird place. My eyes circled the room. I felt Koji tense beside me and I looked over to out left. There was Izumi sitting straight up, her eyes a glowing pink that softly illuminated the room.

'If you're going to Takuya, you're not leaving without me…' Struggling out of her own bed she padded over to us and waited us to untangle ourselves from JP's twisted body. I politely looked away, when we started towards the door, for she wasn't really wearing very much except a t-shirt and pants. As if reading my mind she inhaled the t-shirt fabric and yanked it more over her body.

'Bloody teenage horny boys.'

* * *

We sat in a circle in the floor, moonlight filtering in and lighting up Zoe and Koji's hair. I looked at her bloodstained t-shirt with mild interest

'This is Takuya's. Well I think it was yours and he wore it. It smells like him.' I scratched my head in embarrassment. She blushed strongly.

'Don't tell me I said that out loud…' she whispered.

'You're kind of a perv…aren't you?' Koji chuckled. Izumi whacked him one. 'Oww…'

So we concocted a plan. First Koji staggered out of the room. From behind the door we heard a guard tensing and ordering him back, a note of nervousness in his voice.

'I-I…I think I'm going to be sick…' Koji mumbled convincingly. The Klay immediately shut up and directed him where the bathroom was and if he wasn't back in 5 minutes, he'll know and his friend would be killed. Koji agreed and padded off. Now it was me and Izumi's turn. We stumbled out mumbling much the same of what Koji had said. The Klay looked like a buffalo, with twisting horns and a fierce expression yet it wore a blade with dignity and grace and was standing upon its hind legs. He looked nervous.

'Ugh…I think…there's a bug…or something…' I whispered before doubling over groaning. Izumi gasped beside me, and I heard the buffalo starting to inhale deeply.

'OH HELL NO… I did NOT sign up for this to get some sort of human sickness. Just go and get rid of it.' He urged and practically pushed us along the corridor. When we veered left, we broke into a sprint heading for the room where the noises had been coming from. The corridor was much like one of a hospital except there were eerie ghost-like noises filtering in and out of doors. Finally we came to the most likely one. I poked my head around and saw Koji kneeling beside a bedside. He looked up and smiled slightly. I tip tapped over and Izumi ran headlong.

* * *

Takuya wasn't visible under the covers so I peeled them away. He didn't look like a person who could rip a castle to shreds with his hands in a couple of moments (which he did earlier you forgetful guppies). He looked like a cancer patient. I carefully hovered my hand over his forehead, for fear of being burned like JP. Eventually I pressed my clammy hand against his. He was warm, but not on fire.

His eyes flashed open and I started in surprise. He sat up, so fast it was a blur, and he hugged us tight.

'I thought I lost you.' I felt Izumi tense beside me because that's exactly what she had said to Takuya earlier on after the bad attack in the crowd. I wrapped an arm around him. He pushed back from us and studied us.

'How did you get here…?' He sighed.

'Plan. Pretended to be sick. My idea of course…' Koji smirked.

'Of course it was. A plan that bad could only be made by you.'

Koji's smile vanished and he tried to throttle Takuya.

'We should be heading back. They'll send out a search party soon…' I whispered urgently as I heard distant voices.

'OK. But don't worry I have an idea that will get us together for the rest of the night.' He winked and ushered us out. I saw that he was limping and as soon as he thought we weren't looking, his smile vanished and was replaced by a grimace of pain.

'Is everything Ok-?' I began to ask but Takuya shoved me out the door and closed it quickly. We started to run down the corridor back, hoping that Takuya's plan would follow through.

* * *

'Where were you? Get back inside you stupid scum…' The guard pushed us roughly inside. JP and Tommy were fully awake.

'Why didn't you take us with you??' JP half-screamed at us.

'Because you were asleep and it would look suspicious if we had suddenly all got the flu.' Tommy pouted at me. 'But don't worry,' I assured, 'Taki has a plan, or so he says…'

They seemed satisfied by this. We all settled down again but no one tried to sleep. We called out to each other, telling funny or scary stories or remembering things that had happened to them.

'What do you think would have happened if we didn't come here…' Tommy asked suddenly. Everyone was a second but no one could think.

'We wouldn't be friends…' Koji said beside me. I looked at him unbelieving.

'Huh? What are you talking about? Of course we would all have been friends.'

'No…think about it… As Souls, it was destiny that we would come here, together. As Souls we have a destiny to save the digital world. The Souls have a bond that links us. You are blinded by love. If we met each other, and initially didn't have the bond, with the exception of you and me, Koichi, we wouldn't have had a second glance at each other. Another face in the crowd… If we weren't destined to go to this world, then we weren't destined to be Souls and so we weren't destined to have that bond…' He finished and there was only silence.

'Just forget it you stupid assholes'

And then Takuya's blood curdling scream shot into the air like a bullet. A thousand thoughts rushed into my head.

Maybe he tried to escape and was caught?

Were they torturing him?

Will they kill him?

What? Why?

* * *

The scream was everlasting, and there was a flurry of movements outside our door. Other shouts filled the air, and Takuya's scream was like a white noise or background to it. We rushed to the door and tried to press out ears to it but we only heard distant shouting. Suddenly Takuya's scream was louder and it was so loud it was like it was outside our door.

Then the door burst open.

A guard was holding the struggling Takuya. Wisps of hair curled up from his forehead, damp with sweat. His eyes were open and blank and reeling. His arms were jerking and thrashing in the guard's iron grip. His yelling was loud and I heard Tommy whimper in fear beside me. The guard dumped him on the ground like a sack of potatoes and he ran off, terrified. The door swung shut. Takuya's screams died and he sat up happily. He looked up at us cowering in the corner, a look of pure horror crossing our faces.

'That's a warm welcome…' He said pretending to be cross, but a huge grin was on his face.

'But…But how did?' JP started.

'I told you I had a plan…' Takuya winked again and stumbled to his feet. I saw his heavily bandaged head was stained red from where the guard had dropped him. He winced and touched it. His eyes started to go a bit funny. He sat down suddenly.

'I told them I would explode if I wasn't returned to my 'origin'. So they took me here. It worked. A little too well.' He winced again, gingerly patting his head.

Izumi crawled over to him and picked at the bandage.

'Nothing can break that thick skull of yours Kanbara…' Koji said.

'Thank you' He said deciding to take it as a compliment. We chatted excitedly for a few minutes until it came to our attention that we had to leave, tomorrow. So the sleeping arrangements had to be made. And then there was a disagreement…

* * *

'I…am NOT sleeping in a bed with Takuya…' Izumi whispered furiously.

'Izumi it's our only choice. Do you want to sleep on the floor?'

'Shh Koji… It's OK Z… I can sleep on the floor….' Takuya said.

'No, Takuya… Maybe one of the boys…?' Izumi looked at us hopefully but we firmly shook our heads. It was already too much of a squeeze on the bed and we were not giving up the only bed we had had in weeks. Besides, Tommy and Izumi would go together, and there was already 3 boys on our bed. One more would break the springs.

'Tommy needs a bed because he's the smallest…' Takuya stuck up for Tommy who clutched him and whispered oniichan again and again blissfully.

'Fine. But Tommy is in between us.'

'Fine. Jeez it's not that big a deal.'

'It is too!'

'Is not.'

'Is too!'

'Is not.'

'IS TOO!'

'IS NOT!!'

'SHUT UP GUYS!' I screamed at them, acutely aware someone may be listening. So we climbed into bed and I watched, amused, as Takuya and Izumi started squabbling while Tommy lay happily staring at the ceiling…

* * *

**Zoë's POV:**

No.

_No way._

I'd rather jump off a cliff and land in dog crap.

I'd rather go to school and learn only how to construct a model plane

I'd rather dance an Irish jig with Michael Jackson then sing about how life is a wonderful thing. Just no freaking way.

**No**. No way was I sleeping with Takuya, in the same bed with only Tommy between us. So naturally I fought my position but no one was willing to give up his space and sleep on the floor except Takuya who'd do that anyway.

I found Tommy was almost on top of me when I turned over, his brown hair as soft as down sticking up my nose.

'Move OVER Takuya! I'm squished!'

'You move over! I'm just as squished over here!'

Tommy lay staring at the ceiling but he looked happy. He took both of our hands.

'I'm glad we're all together…' He sighed contently while Takuya and I started in shock.

'Yeah…I'm glad too little buddy…' Takuya grinned at him and scowled at me. He sat up, his hair like a soft bird's nest and his eyes glowing in the dim light.

'You have tons! I have none!'

Sitting up I saw this was the case but argued my side anyways. It came to that Koichi had to scream at us again, then Koji did, then JP.

Finally Koji came over and bounced across us, his head on my legs and his legs on Takuya's.

'Night guys…' He yawned and actually fell asleep. I shifted uncomfortably.

Takuya sat up and dumped him off by kicking him hard.

'OW TAKUYA!' He screamed, trailing back to his own bed but not without a small slap on Takuya's head. Takuya smiled but I saw him wince slightly.

'Jesus Koji, do you have any common sense? You have as little as Takuya…'

Koji turned around.

'Hey! I do not have as little as Takuya! That's impossible!' Takuya scowled and pushed him away.

Finally everyone settled down.

Soon I thought everyone was asleep. I heard Koji in the other bed start to whimper, so I sat up, my blonde hair sticking staically out like an afro. I tilted my head to the side as I saw him jerk with a nightmare. He shook, sweat rolling down his face and his lip trembling. I started whispering his name to wake him up, and he suddenly jumped but not before whispering one word.

'Amy-' His blue eyes flashed open and he lay there breathing. He turned to me and the flash of emotion on his face disappeared.

'Izumi- I'

'You miss her.' He blushed and rolled over. 'Night Koji.' He grumbled a goodnight and I giggled to myself. So Koji does care. Well whadd'ya know...

I found myself slipping into darkness, peaceful shadows.

* * *

I didn't wake up properly. There were still hazy dreamlike thoughts that drifted slowly in my mind. Behind my eyelids I saw bright pink and I heard soft breathing beside me. Carefully I opened my eyelids though they felt like bricks and stared ahead.

I was millimetres away from Takuya's sleeping face. A moment away and we would of touched. At first my brain didn't process and all I thought about how he looked like an angel when he slept.

And then it sunk in.

Yelping I sat up and breathed heavily out. I saw the 4 other boys, fully dressed and sniggering by the door. They quickly filed out, spluttering with laughter. There was a soft moan from beside me and I looked down.

Takuya's eyelids slid open and he processed me sleepily. Suddenly his eyes widened and he blushed scarlet. I quickly covered myself with the duvet even though there wasn't really anything to hide.

'Pervert!' I screamed and gave him a full slap across the face. One cheek bright red, wide-awake now, he sat up dazed by the slap. Tommy poked his head around the door and he wore a worried expression.

'Oh no! Sorry guys! It was our fault. I moved out of the bed and we lifted Takuya closer because he sleeps really heavily! The others said it would be funny-' I knew they obviously thought it funny because I heard them in fits behind Tommy. Tommy was grabbed back by the four other boys and the door shut tight. I heard the lock of a bolt. I groaned. I looked back to Takuya who had gone pale other than his bright red cheek. He rubbed it absent-mindedly. And then he started to tilt back wards and landed with a soft bump on the bed. His eyes fluttered closed.

Great…

* * *

'I'm fine! I swear!' Takuya protested as I fussed over him. It had been 5 minutes since he fainted back into bed. He said it was because he sat up too fast but I was convinced it was my slap.

'Are you sure? Because I mean you don't have to act really macho because you're a guy.' I said desperately as he heaved himself upwards.

'Please Z! I'm the only manly one here!' He said, puffing out his chest.

'If we were all girls maybe…' Came Koji's voice from outside. He was outside the door, because after I yelled at him for what happened and he had checked Takuya was fine, he had slunk out the door again knowing that he was going to get a slap from me.

Takuya glared at the door. He lay down again and sighed. He turned away from me and scooted to the end of the bed.

I lay down as well, feeling somewhat disappointed and I didn't know why.

I stared at his back. It was lumpy where piles of bandages had been wrapped around his torso and spotted with splatters of blood from various things. I found that there was a small cut on his neck, oozing thick blood so I crawled over to him, not leaving the comfort of the blanket and placed my cool hand over his hot neck. He shivered but didn't pull away.

'Zoe?' He asked and tried to turn around but I pushed his head forward. I wiped away the blood and stared at it, watching him breath deeply and irregularly. I started to lie down again and cuddled into the blanket. He turned around and I saw his eyes were drooping. So we fell asleep like that, face-to-face, unaware the other guys were staring open mouthed at the door.

'MAN! Takuya always gets the girl!' JP softly whispered as my eyes shut.

* * *

I woke up and found Takuya staring into my green eyes with his lively brown ones.

'Morning sleepyhead… Get up, time to go!' He said and shook me hard. I swatted at him and tried to get comfortable again but he had yanked the covers off me. I whimpered at the loss and glared up at his smiley face. Only Takuya could be a morning person. He rolled me out of bed and tossed me my clothes.

'We'll be outside. We're coming in, in 5 and if you're in bed I cannot be held responsible for my actions…' He smiled as he zipped out the door. While getting dressed I was to sleepy to think and just listened to the heated 'discussion' outside between Takuya and Koji and Koichi.

'She was making a move on you!' I heard Koji tease

'No she wasn't. She was tired and so was I. So shut your face…' Takuya replied

'Bad excuse Taki. I saw you too.' Koichi said

'You think she's hot…don't you?' Koji whispered. I felt myself freeze and listened earnestly but just then, the boys bustled through the door. I was in the middle of getting dressed. I screamed and they ran out of the room apologising, fearing my wrath. I blushed hard and grabbed my clothes desperately.

Oh… they were going to get it later. Upon finishing getting dressed I hurled myself out the door and slapped everyone except Tommy. Takuya rubbed both of his cheeks sighing. Koji tried to complain but I jumped on his back and thumped him on the head, pulling his hair..

'Ow! Stop!' He screamed and tried to get me off. Takuya pig piled on to me and we landed in a heap on the floor and were joined by Koichi and Tommy, leaving JP to jump on us. I heard Takuya exhale sharply, winded. He groaned and rolled out of the pig pile, rubbing his stomach and back with each hand. He drew them back and they were soaked in blood.

'Oh no…I'm sorry. I forgot…' Came JP's meek reply but Takuya just smiled and pulled himself up.

'No worries… Now where do we go to start this adventure…' He said, his bright eyes scanning the empty corridor. I fidgeted uncomfortably. A guard suddenly veered the corner and spotted us. He timidly looked over us, avoiding our eyes and nervously whispered, 'Good. Now report to the banquet hall…' We looked at each other, exchanging looks.

'Ehh… Where?' Koichi asked and the guard directed us grumpily, shying his eyes over Takuya who started to glare in his direction. He gulped nervously. He stood 5 steps behind us while we chatted.

'Hey JP! Did you know Jennifer in your class went out with Stephen?' I said.

'Stephen who?'

'You know. Stephen McKenzie.'

'Oh yeah! Yeah, and Koji and Koichi did you know Sophie won't be coming back next year due to an alcohol incident.'

'Yeah, we knew. Takuya was there! Oh tell them the story Takuya it's actually hilarious.'

This was what basically the guard must have heard.

And I wouldn't blame him if he were confused.

* * *

Takuya hoisted Tommy onto his shoulders and I nervously watched his posture for any sign of pain because I certainly couldn't read his face.

Finally, decorated doors stretched up to the ceiling in front of us. The guard stepped in front of us and I saw how it wasn't as ridiculously big as I first thought. He pushed them with a strong hoof and the door swung open slowly. Inside were crowds of Klay, in some sort of cult or whatever, staring down at us snootily. A wave of whispers ruffled through the crowd and many pointed at Takuya as if he wasn't there. I saw Takuya's face fall and then light up again. I caught him by the sleeve.

'Don't wind them up. It'll only get us into more trouble.' I hissed at him.

'Trouble? But doesn't everyone know that's my middle name?' And on that note he burst into flames. I rolled my eyes and shook him but the Klay screamed and started to scramble up the stairway. He grinned after them and waved bye. The other boys laughed hysterically at their expressions.

'You know. I wish you didn't scare away my council…' Came a reproachful voice. It was the male angel who was smiling serenely down at us.

'I heard of your little incident last night Fire- I mean…_Ta_…ki. Clever indeed and it got you a night with your friends. But I heard my guards were quite cruel to you so it is fine.' He said smiling. He looked at Takuya. We hadn't asked him about last night but didn't need to. We had felt his pain.

'I don't like you.' Takuya said, and it was such a blank statement I turned to look at him. The other boys moved closer together.

'I see.'

'I don't like that other dark angel one either. Or the female one.'

'Alright.'

Takuya tensed. He didn't like when nobody reacted to something like that. His eyes lit up and his brow furrowed and I placed a hand on his shoulder. He glanced at me and then glanced back at the large angel like Klay. Suddenly, the other two mystic Klay materialized beside the first and stared down at us. The female smiled peacefully while the other scowled.

'So they're still here. What a bunch of useless-' The dark one began

'Yeah… whatever I know, grandpa!' Takuya cut him off. The dark one scowled again.

'You' He said pointing at the large white male one, 'are called Bob'

'You,' He continued, pointing at the female white winged one, 'are called Mary'

'And you…' He glared at the powerful dark angel, looking at him as if he were dirt, 'Your Dick... I think the name suits, dont you?' JP burst out laughing and Tommy clutched at Takuya, tears rolling down his giggling face. Koichi smiled and laughed and Koji smirked and rubbed Takuya's hair. Takuya grinned at his new-found attention. A muscle in Bob's jaw twitched, Mary's smile disappeared and a vein popped in Dick's white forehead.

'YOU INSOLENT LITTLE MONSTER! HE IS OF NO USE TO US. DISPOSE HIM AT ON-'

'Now now Dick, try not to break a hip now. Were going to save the world. You stay here in your wheelchair and watch daytime tv' And with that Takuya whipped around and dived out the door, the rest of us following, Tommy still giggling. 'Ahh… Dick'

As we left just before the mighty doors shut I heard Bob turn to Mary, 'What's tv?'

Stepping out into the crowd of Klay, the cold brisk sunshine biting my cheeks and whipping my hair, Takuya grinned at us.

'So…are we here to save the world or what?' Takuya said mischievously.

* * *

**Well there you have it!**

**They're finally out of the Castle, woo!**

**On the road again... Shut up Donkey :( Oh Dick, you badass.**

**Who's this Amy? Will we ever find out! Find out on the next episode of Pokemon- I mean Digimon! Crap!**

**I am sooo going to get fired for this..**


	13. Chapter 13

**A lot happens in this chapter! If you dont understand it just leave a review and Ill explain it better in the nxt chappie!**

**Also theres a guide at the bottom of the chapter!**

**Finally! Something romantic happens. Except.. well youll have to find out yourself!**

**Love to my only readers (Oh I am the bomb... .... ... *cough*) addicted-to-oxygen and Luminous Bubble.**

**Enjoy!... I guess!**

* * *

Takuya's POV:

_You have enemies? Good. That means that sometime in your life you stood up for something…'_

**JP's POV:**

Standing there, feeling energy rush through me, I knew I found my face. Takuya's eyebrows were slightly furrowed and he kept glancing at the castle door. Suddenly I jumped, feeling someone's presence loom over me. I gasped and leapt out of the way and whipped around. Instinct told me to hit out as hard as I could but Dick caught my hand his sour face glaring down at me from a metre above me.

'Here…' He said angrily, tossing Takuya a map. 'This will get you wherever we have moved the Portal. Don't let it fall into the wrong hands…'

'Oh shut up already Dick!' Taki grinned and slapped him on the back. Dick looked shocked by this physical gesture. He shuddered and bent out of the way. I couldn't help but smile.

'Wait. You must listen to this last piece of advice. You cannot go with your key.' Chuck said disgustedly looking at Takuya as if it was a private matter. He barely nodded.

'You need it. It is vital. I have no idea where you have placed your key but I hope you know you cannot remove it. It is forever in that thing, or person.' He spat.

'Key? What's with the key?' I asked. Takuya turned to me and looked back at Dick. Everybody was exchanging worried glances.

'No problem buddy... Everything's under control! The key is always on my person.' He replied simply but I sensed that he was hesitant.

'If you are sure… You will have to make great sacrifices in the future Soul…' Dick finished grumbling.

'Awesome!' Tommy yelled as he raced off. Takuya smiled sadly after him, saluted Dick and made his way to the door.

'So long Sergeant Butt-Face... Look after Kei and the rest of the Klay!' He said as he bounded after Tommy. Izumi rushed after him yelling he had no respect. Koji and Koichi shrugged mildly and grinned. 'Guess we're on the road again huh JP' Koichi slapped me on the back. To know I'd never see this place again and that most of the people I had seen these last couple of days might be dead the next time we…

Well where do we go from now?

* * *

Our supplies were unnaturally heavy but comforting knowing we wouldn't have to scavenge for a small meal everyday. After sitting down at a picnic basket and cloth we stuffed our faces like never before. This food was unreal, in a good way. For once…

'Wow. That was great!' Izumi sighed and she lay down. She rubbed her flat stomach.

'Ugh, food baby.'

I patted my own humongous stomach in return. The warmth from the food made me feel so cosy even though we were in the middle of nowhere. The land was still a pleasant green, but the landscape was considerably becoming more infected by Darkness every step we took. The Portal was obviously in the direction we were heading. I hoisted myself up. Glancing around I knew this was probably the most beautiful place we will see until the Portal. Sighing I kicked a couple of flower heads that were billowing in the wind, the long grass tickling my knees. The sky was a perfect pale blue. The sun shone on the wonderful picnic and everyone was laughing joyfully. Some tree trunks on the edge of the field were knurled and infected with Darkness. There dead branches twisting in a sinister manner. This was the only downside.

'Not long now guys…' Takuya whispered and Izumi squeezed him. He put his head on her shoulder. Suddenly I caught Koichi's eyes. He winked. I opened my mouth and-

Damn! They fell asleep! Izumi was completely lying across Takuya and then suddenly Takuya lay down. And now they're asleep. Hm. Perfect.

'Ugh…*Yawn* Mmm…Sleepy…' Takuya mumbled. I looked at him as if he was on crack. Well he was always like this.

'Mmm Sleepy… Zoe…Love…You…' OK, this could get interesting.

'Mmm…Zoe…Sleepy…Happy…Key…' And there was the key thing. We had tried to get it out of him what the hell this key thing was. And even our devious tactics (pouncing on him while he was bathing in the lake, naked, didn't really work that well.)

'Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BEEEESS!!' He suddenly yelled and then he sat up. Izumi was still fast asleep.

'Wha-? Oh… phew… It was just a killer bee dream. Whatever. Night.' He fell down again. OK, that wasn't random. Koji shook his head.

'Where the fuck did he come from? Cause I don't know anyone like him…'

'Yeah cause we all know someone who can grow wings.'

'…Shut up Koichi.'

* * *

**Izumi's POV:**

I woke up screaming. The dream was a normal one, just frolicking (inwardly shuddering) in a field with the gang, laughing playing pushing eating the works. It was a great dream. Then Takuya fell. I went to him and he looked up and I knew from the blacks holes that had sucked away any life from his eyes, that he was infected by Darkness. Screaming I ran but he caught me, and the ground cracked and ruptured beneath us. He shoved me into a glass mirror with a huge crack and Darkness seeping out between the fine line. The glass shattered around me.

Takuya shaking me woke me. We were all alone in the field. Night had fallen and there was only nature's noises whistling around us. His eyes were huge and concerned.

'Zoe? Are you OK? Are you sure? Here lie down…' I shook him off half afraid. I shook my head tears dribbling down my cheeks.

'Hey…hey its OK. It was only a dream…' Takuya hugged me close and I breathed him in wanting it to last forever.

Leaning up, I knew it. How could I not? It hit me like a ton of bricks. I had a need. A need…to be with him… Forever. Yup you got it. Thank you. I know I'm slow.

He leaned back grinning and I took in every bit of him. I caught the back of his hair and he started. And I leaned in and felt his lips touch mine and I felt an electrifying jolt shimmer through my body. I closed my eyes and felt his soft hands tracing me and I became more into it, almost anxious. I grappled him and I pushed him down still kissing him. I blacked for a few moments, too caught up in the passion. Still moving, my eyes shut, so happy and I-

'Zoe!' I opened them and found Takuya looking up shocked at me.

'Z-Zoe…'

I finally took it in. His shirt was in my hands, not on him and he had love bites EVERYWHERE. My hand was on his jeans zip. I jumped off, letting go of his shirt. He quickly grabbed it and shoved it on, breathing hard. We looked at each other for a couple of more seconds as my eyes filled with tears. Suddenly, we heard laughter.

'BAHAHAHA!!!' Turning I saw the boys at the edge of the field, pissing themselves. And then… Oh god… In their hands was Takuya's camcorder. And from where I was standing, I could still see the ominous red bleeping of the camera. And all that rushed through my head was, 'My mom is going to murder me…'

* * *

Later on I embarrassedly sat beside Takuya. He didn't look at me and when he finally looked up he looked different somehow. Harder… colder... He was staring into the fire and breathing heavily and I knew something was wrong. I've known him for over 10 years. I think I should know.

'Zoe.' He stated and the others stopped, who were over their little fiasco from earlier on and were preparing dinner. 'I…I can't…' I froze. I sensed what…what was going to happen.

'I can't be with you…not …now, not ever. I can't… your not… I need you to be with someone other than me.' He finished and he immediately stood up and staggered into the forest. I just stared after him. I felt my heart starting to shatter. Not crumble into harmless little bits but shatter into monstrous sharp peaces that ripped at my throat as I felt my power of speech leave me. I coughed and felt tears spurt down my cheeks.

Confusion pounded in my head. This wouldn't-couldn't be happening. Where's my happy ending? We…we were supposed to save the world, get out of here. We were supposed to live happily ever after… together…

I cried out as I buried my face in my hands. I felt Koji and Koichi sit beside me but I sobbed harder. 'No…no no no no…Go away!' I screamed shoving at them. Koichi wobbled but Koji was a brick wall. He placed a hand on my arm and let me cry for a bit. Finally he took my hands from my face and put them in my lap.

'Zoe. Listen. OK. I don't think you heard the message behind what he said.' Koji whispered. I wrenched myself from his grasp and cried harder.

'I heard it all right. He doesn't love me. I was stupid to think otherwise.'

'Au contraire Zoe.' Koichi laughed and I couldn't believe it. He was _laughing_. I growled and flung myself at him scraping my hand against his cheek, feeling flesh peel away and blood staining my fingertips. I gasped and covered my mouth. Koichi nodded knowing I was sorry. He winced and tenderly touched the scrapes now embedded in his cheek.

'Zoe. _Listen_! He doesn't want to be with anyone else. He wants to be with you. He wants it more than anything.' Koji said, grabbing me fiercely and drawing me up to his level. It made no sense to me so I stood up ready to bolt but Koichi and Koji simultaneously grabbed each hand and bolted me to the ground. Stupid twins and their mind reading powers… I struggled against them feebly until Tommy came crawling over. JP was looking at me amusingly. Tommy sadly climbed into my lap and stroked my cheek.

'Zoe? Will you listen?' Tommy whispered. I stopped struggling and sighed. I looked up with my bloodshot eyes. 'What?'

'Koji's right. But he can't be with you because in the end if anything… happens to him… you would be sad. And he doesn't want you to be sad. He wants you to be happy. Forever and always.' Tommy stopped and looked up with pleading eyes. And I finally got Takuya's meaning. Because if I loved him more, it would only break my heart more when…if he…died. If I was angry with him it would be easier, on both of us. I felt new tears seep through my eyelashes but for a different reason. Koji and Koichi's grip loosened and I seized my chance and leapt up. They reached out in vain to tag me by the top but I was off racing in Takuya's general disappearance direction.

* * *

I batted at hanging vines and I crashed into every stick and stone there was. Coughing with unshed tears I stumbled into a small opening. Takuya was leaning against a tree, head on his knees. He knew I was there, how could he not? I walked carefully over, picking up my feet like a pony until I reached his still silhouette. I gently bent down and sat beside him. He didn't start or look up or budge an inch. He just sat there, his face invisible in the dim light of the treetops. I sat there awkwardly until I leaned against him and burst into tears once more. I wrapped my arms around him and let my chest hiccup out every last tear I could spill.

We must have been there at least an hour before I stopped. He hadn't looked up once. I stroked his hair, letting my tears mingle with every strand. Finally he looked up. He wasn't sad, he hadn't been crying but he looked so weary. His face flashed for a moment until he wrapped his arms around me. I cried again in his embrace, the Darkness seeping around us. He buried his soft head in my shoulder.

I wept until I saw 4 other shadows emerge from the vines and stand there silently. I took no notice. Eventually Takuya looked up and stood dragging me to my feet. Koji quickly pushed the others, protesting, out of the small ring. As soon as they were gone, a wrapped myself around him and let my tears linger on our lips in a salty kiss. My first real meaningful kiss. I'll forget the other one. But I will never forget our first heart-wrenching… well… you get the picture.

It wasn't as desperate as before. It was nice. That's all I can say. I could say my love life soared up and I burst into fireworks of explosions of happiness. Yeah… I guess. But really, I was just happy. And that's a big deal. For us, anyhow… **(Aww... GRR ZOE YOU STOLE MY TAKI)**

After our tear-filled kiss was spent (well my tears…) we pushed through the brush. Takuya gently helped me, steering me from behind as we silently made out way to the small field. JP and Koichi were sitting by the fire, Tommy was fast asleep and Koji was standing looking at us. They all glanced in our direction. We didn't know whether to be happy or sad, because Takuya certainly wasn't smiling. When we reached the fire, hand-in-hand, there was an awkward silence as everyone stared at us. We waited for Takuya. Finally he cleared his throat. We leaned in anxiously. Whatever he said was going to decide the mood of the situation, was going to completely deny-

'Ehh… Where's dinner?'

Oh perfect. Beautiful. Romantic.

Koji jerked a thumb to what looked like a root roasting over the fire. No body spoke again. Suddenly Takuya jumped up.

'Awesome! Iamsohungry!' He quickly yanked me down and then the conversation flowed from teasing to laughing, under the stars. Staring up at him, he grinned down at me and wrapped his arms around me lovingly. He cuddled me while Koichi aww'ed. I knew that he loved me. So much he was willing to give up everything for me… And I only wish I knew how far he was going to go. For me…

* * *

The next morning, Takuya sat up with a gasp. He started breathing funny as I sat up from where I had fallen asleep beside him. He was clutching his head and his camcorder was rocking in his lap.

'No…no no… No- this can't be happening! Isn't there any other way? What…? No!' He mumbled to himself, ripping at his clothes, running a hand through his hair, his eyes flashing around desperately. I caught both of his hands and held fast.

'Takuya?' I said quietly. He shook as his eyes met mine then wrenched away, curling into a ball, his camcorder clutched to his chest. 'No, no anything but-…'

I quickly shouted for the levelheaded twins and they both stretched and staggered over. Takuya frantically stood up and looked around like a trapped deer.

'No- the key! I didn't know I was supposed to destroy it! I wouldn't have- I couldn't-' He muttered to himself until Koji caught him and held him by the shoulders so he wouldn't dart away.

'Takuya. Tell me. What's wrong.' Koji enunciated each word, trying to catch Takuya's confused gaze. Finally Takuya caught his eyes then sunk to the ground, his head in his arms. Koji bent down alarmed as I scrambled over. I tipped his head up to see his face was pained.

'What hurts?' I asked urgently but he shook his head. 'Nothing…' he spoke monotonously. I shook my head at his stubbornness. Koji coaxed him until finally Takuya wrenched away, his camcorder in his white-knuckle grip, defeat on his face.

'Fine… fine. I-I… I got a message in my dream saying that… I had to destroy my key, _the_ key that unleashes our powers to the extreme limit, to save the two worlds. And shut up, I know it was just a dream but it was a message too. Just trust me! When I came here, I put the key in something-' His voice cracked as he shut his eyes. 'I put it in something that I knew I would never… leave behind. Never…' He choked and gripped his throat. His grip around the camcorder tightened and I looked sadly at the worn object. I went to rub his arm but he sidestepped me.

'The key was inside of me when we first arrived. I knew it. It was killing me and so I got rid of it quickly. With it, we can unleash all of the Souls powers. We only have a fraction of those stupid powers. Only really Gods could handle the powers this 'key' holds. But even so… we need to…

T-to save the world… I need to destroy the key to seal the crack in the Portal. And the object holding it…' He sat on the ground with a thump.

'T-Taki. I know you love that camcorder. But we can get you a new one. OK? We can take the footage of all our times and your family off it. It will be OK-' Koji was cut off by Takuya's confused gaze. Something like realisation flashed in them before it died as he stared down at the device. Looking at the camcorder, I knew he had hidden the key in the camcorder… and he would have to destroy the only thing he had left to save us…

'Y-yes…' He stuttered as he rubbed the camcorder. 'Sorry. It was nothing you guys. G-go back to sleep…' Koichi and Koji shrugged before loping off to their sleeping bags, the morning rise outlining their retreating figures. I patted the two joint sleeping bags as he crawled over and got in one. I got in one and wrapped my arms around him. We hugged for a few minutes until I finally said, 'It's OK. It will be all over soon and we can go back and live together, happily ever after-' Takuya made a sort of sobbing noise but when I drew back, I saw he was fast asleep…

* * *

Soon after, everyone was up, and Takuya didn't mention his episode that happened early that morning. We stamped out the fire and slung our backpacks on before heading out of yet another field. I stared morbidly at the last couple of miles that stretched in front of us. It got darker and darker as the miles went on until a pitch black hole was gaping in front of us from afar. Everything was dead and black though the sun was shining weakly. The harsh glare made me cover my face while Takuya took my hand and swung it. Last day, no turning back.

Eventually, we stopped for a break, our nerves jittery and I was hopping around while Tommy was sniffing morbidly. No one said a word, until Takuya excused himself very abruptly and walked into the dense woodland. Koji jerked his head, motioning me to follow him. When I quickly followed him, I saw he was leaning against a tree, looking drained. I stepped on a twig making it snap and Taki looked up sharply. He saw me, and his head drooped until he rested it against the branch again. He shut his eyes tightly and banged his head hard against the tree. His bandages slipped.

'Hey! Don't do that!' I rushed forward and swatted his hands away and I tied a new knot and looked up at him brightly. He didn't smile back.

'What's wrong? Is it your camcorder? I told you Taki I-' I began but Takuya cut me off. Which he never usually did?

'No…no Zoe... You don't understand. It's not the camcorder… It's not the…'

'Key?' I chipped in helpfully while I rubbed his spinal bone, avoiding the ripped skin. He shrugged me off.

'I don't deserve this…' He said angrily as he thumped his head against the tree again. He was scaring me. He turned and his face softened. He whispered sorry. I forgave him. I gave him an encouraging look before speaking again.

'Then… what is the key? Where did you put the key? What else is on your person at all times, that holds the power to unlock basically all the Souls powers and that has to be destroyed in order to save everything… What is it Takuya??'

He hesitated before answering. 'Who…' He said

'What?' I asked confused.

'Not what… Who…'

My eyes widened. It was starting to hit me. Hard. 'Who… Who is the key…'

His lips whispered the unspoken word before my life came crashing down again.

'You…'

* * *

**See? Utter crap Babe.**

**OK, so theres no confusion.**

**Key = Like the source of their power that gives them all the powers of the original Souls. So Taki needs something powerful enough to seal the crack in the Portal, to stop the Darkness from coming out. He didn't know that and when he first came to the strange world, he put the key (which was strangly inside him when he arrived, thats why he was dying) in Zoe becuase she was the nearest to him. Ta Da! Completely confusing I know! Oh BTW, the key isnt actually a key, its just a metaphor (ooh... clever) so like the ball of energy or whatever you want it to look like. And no, Taki didn't just put a key in her pocket. OH and Zoe cant get rid of the key now she has it... hehe**

**Oh Lovers trouble.**

**Boy meets girl, Girl likes Boy, Boy likes Girl, Girl comes on too strong and Boy has to pretend to hate Girl because he doesnt want her to be very upset if Boy dies story. Yep, just your typical love story. Oh did I mention Girl might die because of Boy? Hehe.**

**Oh Lindz, you evil *******


	14. Chapter 14

**AM DYING OF HORRIBLE COLD/CHEST INFECTION :'(**

**Anyways, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! I was shocked about them that I had like a heartattack**

**Takuya: I was there...It was weird**

***Flashback***

**Computer: You have 14 new messages**

**Heartfelt Angel: GASP, COUGH COUGH AHHHHHHHHH COUGH COUGH**

**Takuya: O_O'**

***Back to normal time***

**Oh And I would like to say a special... hello? To my FF buddies LostChild and LuminousBubble! . I love you guys.**

**Oh btw, Ill be putting in a line in a later chapter with Lost Child talking about LuminousBubz in relation... Yeah... Ill keep it a secret tho!**

**Who am I kidding? No I wont! OK the line is, '...but she'll always be my hyper little bubble!' I actto loved that line! XD Oh Im so cool hehe...cough...crickets..**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Takuya's POV:

'_You may only be someone in the world, but to someone else, you may be the world.'_

**Koichi's POV:**

'Zoe, I am so… sorry…' Takuya was saying for the billionth time that morning, before placing his hand on Zoe's shoulders before she shook it off again. Tears were streaming down her face as she wiped them and collapsed into tears again.

'I… don't… want… to… die…' She gasped between each word before moaning with grief. After hearing the news, we thought we better stop. Everyone was pretty distressed, but none more than Takuya and Zoe.

'How could you. HOW COULD YOU!' She shrieked for the millionth time before feebly pushing him and sinking to the ground again.

'My parents, my sister, my family my friends….' She was tugging at her blonde hair while Tommy, who was completely in the dark, was just sobbing for the sake of it. Koji was brushing his hand through his hair again and again, a worried look engraved on his face while JP was absently flicking stones and trying (and failing) to comfort Zoe.

'I hate you.' She muttered menacingly glaring up at Takuya. Takuya's chest jumped but his face was dry and his eyes anxious and agonised. 'Zoe. Please listen-'

'I'm done listening! I sacrifice myself, I die and if I don't, the world blows up and I die again. And it's all your fault!' Takuya shook his head slowly as Zoe cried again, looking like she was going to be sick.

'No… no, listen. I have a plan-'

'Like they ever work!' Koji shot back snarling. A tear gathered in my eye. I couldn't understand why now of all times it was falling apart. We were so close. Takuya said he had a plan. And that he would save Zoe. But- but… why did he put it in Zoe?

'I'll tell you why…' Takuya said turning to me. I jumped. How did he…?

'I wanted the key to be in something-someone that I knew was never going to get hurt. Ever. Cause I knew Zoe was the one I was going to defend to the end, along with everyone else, but… also Zoe was the first to touch my hand. So I thought quickly. The key was going to kill me. I wasn't ready that night. But I am now. I can't take the key out or back, but Zoe… I will do anything to save you. Count on that… I- I promise…' Takuya looked down pleadingly into Zoe's eyes. She finally looked up and hiccupped. Takuya helped her up and hugged her hard.

'But… I have nothing to protect me. Not even… I don't have power I don't have wings, I don't have-' Zoe sobbed out but was cut off by Takuya.

'Wha-? Don't have wings? Since when?' And with that, he gripped her hand so his own wings protruded out of his back. At the same time he pulled up Zoe's shirt, she was too distressed to slap him, and I saw clearly, little cling film see through papery wings, tiny but there along her pale slender back. She gasped as Takuya ran a hand down them. They were tightly folded, melded to her back but Takuya eased them up with his finger nail and they floated up in a graceful arc, looking like they may rip at any second.

'Since… what?' She gasped.

'Zoe. You don't need me to fly. You've always had wings. So trust me, when you fly, I'll be there to catch you if you fall…'

* * *

OK, I know they've made up and everything. But the kissing is kinda getting on my nerves. After setting up a fire for the night (we were trying to rest for at least one more night before the big battle…) we sat down and started chatting amongst ourselves. It was only a matter of time before Zoe was practically on Takuya's lap.

'Please. Can you two stop exchanging slobber for just a minute? I'm trying not to be sick here…' Koji said. Takuya broke away and looked like his face was going to burst he was smiling so much. Koji face-palmed.

'Ah leave the lovebirds alone Koji. Like your any better when Amy's around…' Koji blushed a stark red and angrily retorted, foaming at the mouth. He has this special code of honour that if anybody mentioned Amy and we didn't lick her feet, we were going to get beaten up. I mean I love Amy and all she's one of my best friends, but Koji… Oh, my God.

'Do you remember the way she laughs? I do.' Koji muttered dreamily.

'Koji, don't turn into Koichi…' Takuya grinned at him while Koji started to leap at him. Takuya immediately took him on and was on top of him in a couple of seconds. It reminded me of the day we were in the cafeteria, a couple of days before we came… here….

'Ha! Look who's the winner again Koji!'

'Get off me. I'll kill you in the next life.'

'What? Sorry? Takuya is the what?'

'SHUT UP AND GET OFF ME!'

'C'mon it's not hard.'

'Not as hard as your head. Too bad it's empty.'

'Ouch, that hurt. Do you want me to tickle you…?'

'No… No please! Anything! Takuya is the greatest. OK now get off me.'

'1…2…3!'

'NOOOOOOOOOOO'

I sat back listening to the boys behind me. I heard Koji's gasps of laughter and his weak protests through his tickles and Takuya's laughter… at him. Zoe joined him and Tommy jumped on him. JP went over and nudged the dying Koji with his foot. Koji eventually was unable to get any breath and was wheezing hard. I heard a large exhale of air from Takuya where I knew Koji must have kicked him in a sore spot. I really hated being the bad guy...

'OK, OK, break it up guys. It's getting late. Early morning.' There was a loud groan from behind, bar Koji who was still gasping for breath.

'But I'm not sleepy! I don't have to go yet!' Protested Takuya (yeah, I knew you were going to think Tommy, but this is Takuya, the real baby.) 'C'mon Koichi! 1 more hour.' I said no and practically shoved him into his pyjamas and his sleeping bag while he was moaning and whining. Tommy was better than him for Gods sake.

'Shut up! It's bedtime and if you don't get into bed, no kissing.' I heard a stunned silence from both Takuya and Zoe.

'That's not fair! What did I do?' Zoe protested. Takuya started whining again and then ran into the forest in just his t-shirt and boxers, demanding hide and seek. I was getting seriously tired of this.

'Takuya. No kissing. For a whole day. Now get into bed.' I growled. Takuya emerged looking sorry and squeezed into his sleeping bag. No! No! Not the puppy dog eyes. They burn!

I tried to look away as he sent me a whopper and I had to think about what was going to happen tomorrow. It all seemed so surreal. That sobered me up. Takuya saw I meant business and said no more. But just to defy me when we were all drifting to sleep I saw him lean over Zoe and give her a proper make-out. Lovely stuff… 'TAKUYA!' I shouted

He jumped away and Zoe looked dazed.

'Hey! I can stretch authority!'

'No, you can't. That's why it's called authority. Now get into bed before your going to seriously regret going out with Zoe.'

Takuya grinned and hopped out of bed. His eyes clearly stated a look that said 'make me'. I was losing my temper. I grunted a threat through my teeth and sent him a flash of a death glare. And I, Koichi, never lose my temper. And I'm not going to be pretty, grilling Takuya under my wrath. I could almost smell chicken burning.

Takuya's smile disappeared and he climbed into his sleeping bag. Soon there was silence, only heavy breathing. But I knew no one was asleep. I swore to myself if Takuya and Zoe started slurping, I was going to kill them.

* * *

**Tommy's POV:**

I was just sitting there… When suddenly… out of nowhere…

'I love you Takuya' – 'I love you too Zoe,' 'Then show it you ass hole', 'How? We're not allowed kiss,' 'so your following the rules now Taki? Of all the times,' – 'OK-'

Taki was cut off by slurping noises.

_EWWWW_

I sat up and screamed very loudly. In a second, Takuya was by my side, brushing his hand through my hair and asking me urgently (word I learned from JP), 'what's wrong… are you OK? Are you hurt?' I shook him off.

'You've become icky.' He looked at me confused. 'Wha-?'

'You go around kissing Zoe all day and it's just… it's just… ITS JUST GROSS!' He laughed, rubbing my head but I ducked. Koji moaned loudly.

'Between you and Zoe sucking face, Tommy moaning about you two sucking face and JP farting, I'll never get any sleep.'

'That… was… once!' JP said loudly from the other side of the fire.

'YEAH, AND IT WAS IN MY FACE!' Koji yelled back. I felt kinda sick thinking about how that happened. Takuya had turned green too. He shuddered. He rubbed my head and then bent down and rubbed noses with me. I couldn't stay mad and rubbed noses back.

'Love you Taki, onii-chan'

'Love you more Tommy.' He said before diving and tucking and rolling over the fire. How did he do that? He snuggled beside Zoe and kissed her again. I whimpered but nobody heard me. Suddenly, I don't think I can even think about it it's so disgusting… he… he… they… they opened their mouths! It looked like they were licking each others tongues! And to add to it, they got louder. Meanwhile while I was mentally vomiting ( 2 words I leaned from Koji), Koji snapped and said, 'Why don't you guys just go ahead and have sex and get it over with! Your loud enough already!'

I gaped at him… He… HE! HE SAID THE S WORD!

Takuya blushed very red and Zoe looked up very annoyed.

'Koji you… jerk…' She trailed off looking thoughtful. Then she glinted a smile that only Takuya and I could see and turned to the figure of Koji who was lying down opposite her. 'Well… since… you mentioned it…' She said mischievously before suddenly leaping on Takuya so she was on top and he was (blushing so hard I thought he was going to explode!) was on the bottom.

* * *

'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!' I screamed louder than before as Zoe kissed him again. Her hands started to travel down from his hair, so I took this opportunity to jump into Koichi's sleeping bag.

'YOU GOTTA HELP ME! TAKUYA AND ZOE ARE-' Koichi slapped a hand to my mouth sleepily and grabbed a stick from beside him. 'S'OK, I got it under control. I'll kill the Darkness.' He said sleepily, slurring his words as he tumbled out of bed. I jumped out of his way.

'NO KOICHI ITS WORSE! TAKUYA AND ZOE ARE HAVING SEX!' suddenly Koichi dropped the stick and backed away, hands raised. 'Woah…woah… WHAT?' We shut up for a second to hear Zoe kissing Taki.

'OMG UNDERAGE-' Koichi began before Zoe appeared beside us.

'…Koichi… What… were you talking about? You have about five seconds before I smash your face in...'

'Hehe, well I- You know… I- couldn't. Pfft. Me? Chu. What?' He spluttered while I giggled. I ducked as Koichi got struck square in the face.

'For your information, we weren't actually. You believe an 8 year old? You should be ashamed. Now go to bed Koichi before you'll find that even your mama won't find you pretty.' Koichi dived into bed and was quiet. I shuffled over to Takuya and squatted beside him. He looked very happy. He was still blushing a bit and was grinning. 'Wow…' Was all he said before hugging me. 'I love you guys.'

'Uh oh, Kanbara's **( For those...Well... For Amy, Kanbara is his second name. We've had this confusing discussion before.) **high on-' Koji was cut off by a thump and a groan. Zoe appeared and slipped into her sleeping bag on the other side of me.

'Love you too' She smiled and they both were silent.

'Why didn't we use the '8 year as a stopping of kissing by putting in between the two lovers' trick before?' Koji asked. He was quickly cut off by a thump and a groan.

'Good… night… Koji' Zoe said between clenched teeth before my eyes slid closed.

* * *

**JP's POV:**

I think I'm the only one taking this seriously. I mean, we're facing ultimate death tomorrow and then spitting in its face. I feel like I'm going to die of fright, never mind dying of pain because of Darkness. I started shaking, feeling a nervous breakdown coming on when Koji spoke;

'I'm looking forward to seeing Amy.'

Yeah, that was… not random at all. I suddenly found myself bursting the happy bubble.

'Yeah… _if_ we get out of here…' I felt my negativity sink in and the atmosphere was tense. Takuya sat up.

'Nope. Your going to beat the Darkness, fix the crack in the Portal and then your using the Portal to go home. Simple.'

'Oh yeah. And how do you propose we do that.'

'I've got a plan.'

'Oh, Ok, so your plan makes everything better. Defeats an unstoppable force, seal a crack that can only be fixed by killing Zoe and then magically being able to zap ourselves home? Doesn't look like you've thought this one through Takuya.'

'I-I have. I mean we can't lose hope. We will do it-'

'Then what about this disease you got when you came to Kawatta (**A/N The dimension they're in now if you have forgotten**) huh? The one that was the aftermath in getting the Soul's power? How's that going to work?'

There was a silence, and Takuya lay down. I knew I had gone to far. But someone needed to point it out.

'I've… got it all figured out JP. Don't worry.'

'Are you going to tell us this masterpiece Taki?' Koichi chipped in.

'No.' The answer was so short and simple that Koji sat up.

'No? That's it. No. Takuya, you are _dying. _A plan won't fix that-'

'Shut up guys!' I heard Tommy scream. I sat up reluctantly and saw Takuya had gone a stark white. Koji cleared his throat awkwardly. Yeah… Oops. I opened my mouth to say sorry but nothing came out. Koji blushed and looked away. Zoe sat up as well and rubbed her eyes.

'Mm... What's wrong?' She said glancing at Takuya. Her tone became more urgent. 'What's happening?' She whispered, placing a hand on Taki's shoulders. She shook him. His head rocked back. His mouth was set in a line and he suddenly smiled awkwardly.

'I know.' Was all he said, and he quietly slumped onto the ground.

'What does he know? What's going on?' Zoe asked but no one answered and she slipped stealthily down once more.

* * *

A couple of minutes after, I heard a shuffle and felt movement beside me. Koji was crawling over to Takuya. I sat up sleepily. I saw Takuya was staring at the sky, his eyes wide and frightened. I think everyone else was asleep. Koji didn't see me as he climbed into his newly positioned sleeping bag beside Takuya.

'Sorry. I didn't mean it. You're not going to-' Koji began whispering.

'Die? Who says? After all a plan can't save me. But it can save you. Trust me.' I heard Takuya say matter of fact, not tearing his eyes away from the sky. There was a moment of silence as something wet trailed down my cheek. I raised my hand and found myself crying. Suddenly I heard a snort and a sob and I widened my eyes. Koji buried his head in his pillow. His body shook with sobs and his hair was splayed across the pillow like black seaweed (**Uhh… I couldn't think of a better description :S**) There was silence except Koji's muffled sobs. Then I heard Takuya lean over and whisper something I couldn't hear. Koji's voice wasn't as quiet.

'But I want her! I keep thinking about her and I need her!'

I heard Takuya shush him and speak in low comforting tones. Koji started breathing deeply and he practically wiped his facial features off with the vicious swipe he gave himself with his sleeve.

'I'm such a wimp. A fucking wimp. Jesus Christ *mumble mumble*' He mumbled, his voice still crackled from crying.

'Nothing wrong with crying.' Takuya said back quietly.

'Says someone who never cries.'

'Crying makes you human.'

'So your not human?'

'I have wings, of course I'm not fucking human ya dope. No, I am human I think but… I don't need to cry. I've got everything I want here, right here.'

'Well…'

'It's OK to miss Amy. I'd miss Zoe a lot.'

'Thanks.' Was all he said as he turned away from Takuya and settled down. Takuya lay down and went to sleep. Afterwards I realised it was the first time Koji (KOJI! I mean Koji the guy who is like the toughest guy and silentest guy around? I mean WTF?), cried. And it was over Amy. Hm… I need to get a girlfriend…

* * *

**Koji's POV:**

I heard movement from where JP was sleeping so I quickly thanked Takuya roughly and turned my back to him. Takuya stopped for a second uncertain and just mumbled your welcome before slumping in the sleeping bag. I could tell he was emotionally and physically drained, like all of us, but him, as well as I, was finding sleep out of reach. After half an hour I found it safe to turn around and look at him. He stopped staring at the sky and turned to me, summoning up a weak smile. I found myself blurting out something we all didn't really need to hear.

'So… this is it?' I asked him, searching his big eyes for any cracks or dents in his blank armour. There were none.

'Yup… Win or Lose, we'll always have… each other….' He broke at 'each other' and was silent.

'There's no need to pretend. I-I don't need reassuring like the others…' I whispered though my brain screamed at me otherwise. I wanted Takuya to go, 'Ah no sure, we'll be grand.' But I knew he was under too much pressure to expect this from him.

He didn't say anything but I sensed an awkward silence. I saw him struggling not to make a joke, to direct the attention away from him and to block what he felt.

Ugh, I swear, Koichi is getting a make-over when we go back 'cause he's rubbing off on me more than ever. Make-over? Damn!

It was early when there was movement in our make-shift camp. Unfortunately, the first thing I heard was the beautiful noise of-

'WOULD YOU TWO STOP MAKING OUT- FOR- ONE- MINUTE!' I screamed, turning to the couple that were sprawled in Takuya's bed. Their gross slobber exchanging was making me want to upchuck. Zoe was lying nearest to me so I got a mouthful of blonde hair to top it off. Takuya's head popped up as I was spitting out her hair and he said,

'Take a chill pill Koji. Can't I kiss Zoe on the last day of my-… m-my journey in Kawatta?' He stuttered before something weird flashed in his eyes before being replaced by his usual cheekiness. The others were snoring on the other side of the remains of the fire, the dying embers being swept into Takuya's hair so his fire looked like it was on-

'Takuya, your hair's on fire.' I said calmly. He blinked then brushed a hand through his hair so the sparks popped and died. Back in our world, everyone would be freaking. But when you've been through what we have, it's just a funny moment that doesn't seem so funny next time round. Takuya shrugged and slumped into his sleeping bag. Zoe and him didn't kiss any more, but they were awkwardly close, hugging each other tightly. I didn't know Zoe was crying until about 5 minutes later until I heard a strangled muffled sob and Takuya's hands tightened around her. I tried to nonchalantly roll my eyes but all I could do was turn around and go asleep again. And so starts the day that everyone's been dreading.

Dooms Day baby.

* * *

**And so it begins!**

**I think definitely (maybe) the next chapter is the fighting.**

**But Im too lazy to check**

**I wont update for like a week or more or so cause I have exams :(( SAVE ME!**

**I acto have a Maths exam and a Spanish exam tomorrow, so Im blaming Fanfiction if I fail... .**

**Xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Near the end :'(**

**Sorta... **

**Had an AMAZING time in Irish College! Gah!**

**Takuya: I came in your suitcase!**

**Me: That's what she said!**

**Zoe: YOUR DISGUSTING**

**Takuya: ... hehe.. I get it...**

**DONT BE INFLUENCED BY ME!**

**R&R, and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Takuya's POV:**

'_No good deed goes unpunished buddy…'_

_Doom's day: The reactions_

**JP's POV: Understanding**

Sleep melted away from me as I blinked. Everything came rushing back to me, shattering any chance of happiness. I gasped as I sat up, sweat trailing down my face. I cleared my throat and I saw Taki sitting up and looking at me. His expression was blank and bored, and I knew he was trying not to let anything show. He pretended to yawn before asking me monotonously; 'So…'

I scratched my head and crept closer to him, trying not to wake the others that were sound asleep. From the morning chorus I managed to summon up the knowledge that it was about 5 in the morning **(A/N: DAMN YOU CIARA! YOU AND YOUR SINGING KEPT ME AWAKE ALL NIGHT)** I swallowed back the bile that threatened to rise in my throat as I shook from fear. It was like I was falling down a deep pit of despair… and I just couldn't get out. Finally and successfully reaching Takuya, I sat beside him with a thump and we sat in silence.

'It always ends like this don't it…' I said gloomily. He turned to me questioningly.

'Life or death…' I sighed, pulling down the collar of my shirt so I could see the lightning bolt scar. Rubbing it I pull up my shirt and look to the sky. Turning to him I saw he was tense and determined. I stared at him for a while, losing my focus, until he moved and my eyes snapped to follow him. He stood up slowly, wincing. I take in his messy bloodstained clothes and his blood crusted hair, his gash on his head, the cuts on his cheek, the two large rips in his t-shirt (my t-shirt) where wings sprout, his large stomach wound.

I take in everything.

Then I take in his wide dark eyes and his bounce in his step and his carefree spunky happy attitude. I take in everything, and leave nothing untouched. He is Takuya. Nothing else. In a split second I am beside him. I tower over him but he's always seemed taller, braver than me. I breathe in and before his mouth even start to form words I blurt out

'Takuya…I'm with you. All the way… cause I know the decision you'll make is the right one…' Taki stares up at me with his round eyes before saying.

'I always knew you were on my side. Don't need to tell me. You're not just a Soul. I'm not just a leader. You're my best friend and… tell, tell my parents I love them OK?'

I gaped. That… wasn't random.

'Wha?' I said intelligently. He shook his head.

'I'll… I don't. They won't understand back in our world JP.'

'Understand what?'

'Understand…understand this!' He gestured to the gashes, the rips in his shirt where faded outlines of wings were pressed between his collarbones.

'…' What do you say to that? I cracked my knuckles nervously. He shook his head and looked at the ground before replacing his pained expression with a smile.

'Hey JP, ya know it's early. Why… don't you go back to bed?' I shook my head fiercely. I was the oldest by a year. I'm supposed to look after them. I-I was the…

'Takuya, I think I should be the leader.' I stumbled across my words as he glanced at me surprised.

'Uh… OK.'

'No… I don't. I can't… I'm the oldest and-'

Suddenly he placed a hand on my shoulder and grinned. 'JP, it's OK. You don't need to be the leader. We're all in this together. As you said… Happy… Ending.'

I was satisfied with this and let one last tear drip down into my collar before placing my hand on his shoulder and we looked at each other for a few moments before I leapt on him in a hug.

'Thank you… Just shut up and… thank you.' I whispered.

* * *

**Tommy's POV: Brother**

_Life_

_Death_

_Pleasure_

_Darkness_

_Unhappiness_

_Happiness_

_Crying_

_Promises_

I woke up. I started crying. I was sad.

I didn't want anyone to die. But today, someone was going to die. Unless Takuya's plan was going to work… I hope it does. I love everyone. I want my mommy. I want my daddy. Nah, I want Takuya. I crawled over to him, seeing that everyone was asleep. I was glad because I knew Takuya was awake. I saw his eyes wide open and staring at the sky. He bolted up when he heard my loud sobbing and I felt the others stir beside me. He reached over and pulled me into his happy while I cried and cried into his shirt until it was all yucky and snotty. I leaned back, my face very wet (along with his t-shirt) and he was smiling weakly.

'Hey, hey. It's OK. No need to worry buddy. You OK now?' I shook my head and wailed loudly and he quickly pressed me to his stomach so I was muffled. I cried and cried some and I started to feel sick. I started coughing loudly and my nose was running everywhere. I wanted to go home.

He rubbed my back and told me everything was going to go OK. Then he said,

'Tommy? Tommy, I really need you to do something for me. OK? Is that OK?' I nodded and he continued.

'I want you to say hi to Shinya for me. Just say I love him and junk ya know. And I want you to know that your really special, aren't you? I mean what other 7 or 8 (**Uh oh, bad planning on Takuya's part. Doesn't even know his age…) **can make it snow or make really thick ice. I know one! You.' He touched my nose. I giggled weakly and snuggled into his wet t-shirt. I didn't know why he wanted me to say I love you to Shinya, his brother, the same age as me. I didn't say anything because I didn't understand. I don't understand much these days.

* * *

**Koichi's POV: Losing Hope**

I concentrated on breathing so I wouldn't throw up there and then. I started gasping, my eyes burning, my stomach churning. I coughed and I felt someone shuffle on the other side of camp. I shot up and growled a low, 'Who's there…'

Takuya blinked back from where he was sitting awkwardly Tommy sprawled fast asleep on his lap, tell tail tear tracks running down his dirty cheeks. He snuffled and leaned closer into…Takuya's very snotty t-shirt. I would've laughed any other time but I just concentrated on calming down. I knew it as soon as I woke up. I was going to cry. I gasped a tearful breath and covered my face with my hands and I let out a cry.

'SHUT UP KOICHI' I told myself, knocking my head with my hand and knuckling my tears away only to a have a fresh bout of tears flood my face. And yet, a very annoying thought flashed through my head.

_You… are going to ruin your shirt. _

OMG SHUT UP BRAIN!

As is it wasn't ruined already.

I coughed and spluttered, my breath at that stage where I need to suck it in like a vacuum and cough it out. Takuya was staring at me wide eyed and shocked. He quickly shifted Tommy onto his bed, Tommy letting out a deep sigh before rolling over, and he hopped over the ashes of the spent fire and crouched beside me. I'm almost as tall as Koji, and proud of it. And Takuya… well lets just say Takuya was a good head… or two… shorter than both of us so Takuya crouching beside me didn't make me feel very comforted.

Just made me feel embarrassed. I quickly scrubbed my eyes and looked up. He rubbed my back and I didn't move. I brought my knees up and buried my head in them, my inky black hair falling over my ripped jeans.

'Why us…' I moaned. I felt so angry and sad at the same time. I looked up and glanced at Zoe, her light blonde hair spread over her pillow, her soft breathing accompanying everyone else's. She was always able to stick up for herself, spunky yet sweet and always there for you. My heart wrenched to think of her gone and I felt a sob force out. Takuya sat down beside me and laid his head on my shoulder as I cried into the knees of my jeans.

Looking up, they were soaked through and a stray wind made me cold. Looking around, I saw all the plants, trees, everything was infected with Darkness, like veins of black twisting in an odd pattern, killing it from the inside. The ground too had black rivers and whenever they came into touch with something, there was a soft hiss and the weed or whatever shrivelled up and disappeared. It kills everything it touches.

'Why do bad things happen to good people?' I sigh and look at his wide dark eyes. He tilted his head like a puppy.

'I don't know. I wish you guys didn't have to go through this. This is my fault-' His voice cracked and he turned away to look at Zoe, a longing in his eyes.

'Things, terrible things are happening to you too.' I whisper, placing a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged me off.

'Like you said, bad things happen to good people…'

I looked at him confused, 'We're all good and bad things have happened to us…'

He turned to me, dark hatred inflaming them. Self-hatred.

'I… am _not_ a good person.'

I gasped surprised. He shook his head violently, suddenly furious and I felt the same hatred course through me and I felt like ripping Takuya apart. I didn't want to, never, but he was making me feel this way… I couldn't-

'Stop!' I screamed, shaking him and the others who were suddenly tense on the ground fell back into a deep slumber as the anger died. He looked up at me his eyes sorry.

'You are a good person, don't ever forget that…' He grimaced and glanced at Zoe before looking down at the ground.

'You don't know me.' His words stung harder than a slap ever could and I felt new tears well in my eyes. 'I-I…' I couldn't force the words out. I wanted to scream at him and shake him. Yes, OK, I had only known him for 2 years. But it was a lifetime and I knew him inside out, upside down. Could pick his voice out from a crowd, knew all his secrets, loved like a brother. How could he say I didn't know him?

A sob embarrassingly came shaking out and he looked up and blushed hard.

'No-no. I didn't mean it like that. I mean…' His eyes flashed a fiery red before fire licked up his arms and entwined in his hair.

'…You don't know the new me...'

'Takuya, you haven't changed. Your still the person I know, have always knew. You lose faith, you lose yourself.' _And us… _I thought. He coughed and smiled.

'Arigato… Koichi.' I leaned over and hugged him hard and snuffled into his wild hair. If I was losing one person today, I wasn't going to lose another. I gripped him and felt his small figure under mine and choked back another sigh.

If Takuya lost faith, is their hope for the rest of us?

'I won't lose faith Koichi. And neither will you' I leaned back surprised. But how-

His eyes flashed mysteriously and a small smile crept onto his mischievous face. …Uh… OK then.

* * *

**Koji's POV: The Promise**

I was awake. My eyes snapped open and I breathed in the crisp cool air. I then sighed closing my eyes, images of our past flashed before them and I heaved myself up in one fluid quiet motion. I saw everyone was asleep except a dozing Takuya and Koichi who was over by a tree and staring into the forest. He was out of hearing range though, his hands pulling at his hair frustratingly. I saw he was crying.

I made no move towards him. Instead I sat there, letting my icy blue eyes travel over the small camp. Well, this was fun. Stupid feelings constricted my throat as my gaze passed Izumi but I refused to look at her again. Takuya's eyes slid open to reveal the brown orbs I knew and loved-

Knew… and that's it. That I knew well. **(A/N: Meant to be like a... friendship/emotional moment. Not really a Takouji moment hehe)**

I coughed and his heavy gaze swept over to me. He grunted and flung himself off the ground and swayed precariously as his eyes darkened from sitting up too fast.

'Mm… hey, Koji.' I nodded then pretending to be interested in a leaf. Suddenly he was beside me and I jumped. I wasn't the only one who could make silent entrances. He laughed quietly when I jumped but I scowled and pushed him away hard, not wanting to joke at a time like this. I felt a tear (whatever, shut up) start to push its way down my cheek but I pretended to wipe my face absent-mindedly and I coughed. But Takuya knew better, he always did.

'It's OK, to be scared.'

'I'm not scared.'

'Koji, there's no need-'

'I said, I-am-not-scared.'

'Fine, forget… look. Koji…'

'I said, shut up!'

And he did, his mouth snapped shut and we sat in silence, accompanied only by Koichi's distant sobs and the heavy breathing of those around us. I fidgeted uncomfortably.

'You did you fucking put the key in Zoe huh? What type of idiot-'

He tensed so much that I stopped and when I looked at him curiously, seeing how far I pushed him, he didn't look angry. He looked so sad that I wished I had never said anything. Wished I never breathed a word. I looked away again.

'Koji… I… I'm not… I can't go back-'

'What…' I cut him off, turning to him fire blazing in my eyes. My insides churned. _No, no no no no_. I am _not_ losing anyone today.

'You're going back.' I whispered fiercely, seizing him by the collar. 'You're going whether you like it or not. You are coming back. With us. With me.' I shook him, his head snapping back and forth, but his eyes never leaving me.

'I… You need-' He began

'Make a promise. One you'll never break… You need. You need to-' I broke off, tears starting to stream down my face humiliatingly. Whatever threatening pose I had a couple of seconds was ruined. I could count the number of times I've cried on one hand before this place. But lately… I sobbed, letting go of him and covering my face.

'I need you…' I gasped, letting the tears seep between my fist. I knuckled my face until I felt a hand prying them away. He looked at me and he sighed. His voice cracked.

'I-I promise…' He closed his eyes and breathed before wrapping his arms around me tightly, so that my sobs came out muffled. I buried my head in his hair, but my arms made no movement to wrap around him. I felt Koichi's stare on me but I couldn't look at my twin as my chest heaved. (_Shut up you wussies, like you never cry, jeez_.) Eventually my arms went up around him and squeezed him back. He never breaks his promises… But what happens if he's already made a promise before?

* * *

**Zoe's POV: The Tear**

Sleep melted away and my eyelids drooped as consciousness came flooding me back to reality. Behind my eyelids I saw the bursts of colours and the orange of the living sun. Sighing, my eyes opened, pushing away the describing poetry.

_Here we go_

As soon as my green eyes opened, tears spurted down my cheeks and my stomach clenched. I rolled over and retched, feeling my empty stomach topple. I shook hard and the feeling of despair washed over me. I couldn't understand how I could ever be happy last night.

I shook and felt a feeling of dizziness sweep me off the feet (not literally you dopes, I was lying down.) Shivering I fell backwards and knocked my head on the ground. I lay there, a feeling of nausea and depression course through me. I heard movement beside me. Everyone was up. Turning to my right, I saw Takuya where he had been last night exactly. His bright hazel eyes were buzzing with life and a tinge of sadness infiltrated them. I closed my eyes.

'Why… Why me.' I felt his arms wrap around me as I sobbed into his shirt. I noticed it was wet. And… Sticky. I pulled away, feeling a trail of snot from my hairline to my chin. I shuddered despite myself and wiped it off. Takuya didn't laugh, his eyes huge and apologetic and his mouth a setline. I hugged him again, from our positions on the ground while Koji and Koichi moved silently around his, their voices low hoarse whispers. I heard a choking sob in the direction of JP and Tommy was still asleep but tear tracks were evident. Koji looked at me then looked away and I saw the shine in his eyes.

They all thought I was going to die today. Takuya jolted beside me and I let out a soft moan and I cried more. Tears seeped into the shirt and made me even more uncomfortable and my teeth chattered. I felt like death already. Get it? Death… because I'm going to- Oh what's the point.

Takuya turned my chin up to him as he carefully lifted me off the ground, my knees weak and shaking. I felt like a baby but I was too distressed to care. He set my feet firm on the ground but he held me upright by the elbows as I looked down weeping and sobbing. It was hopeless. It was lost.

Takuya suddenly shook his head fiercely. 'Nothing's hopeless; it's going to work. I swear this plan will work. I promise on my life.' I flinched hearing the L word being said. 'I have no right to swear on my life,' he continued sadly, 'when I've sworn on yours, but I promise you will go home alive. ' I felt my stomach twist again and I found it hard to believe him. But he was all I had.

And it was then it happened. A small mirror shined in his eye and fell dripping onto his cheek as it streaked down fast and disappeared. It was so fast I could have sworn it would've never happened.

I gasped and immediately lost my balance and he slipped and we ended up in a heap on the ground. Everyone glanced at us before looking away to examine the ground. I gulped back the tears. He quickly became a scarlet red and got up, smoothing his chestnut hair and swallowing quickly. But I still couldn't believe what I saw from the ground.

Takuya had actually… _cried_?

I felt shock and a burst of pity radiate out of me and he flinched and I cleverly remembered that he could feel my emotions. Perfect.

I slowly got up and he stood, twisting his shirt into knots with his blood caked hands and watching me nervously. I stared for a second before flinging myself into his arms and he, surprised, squeezed me back. I let out a howl and buried my face in his… shirt. I looked up into his face. Wait… looked up?

And at that moment I realised he had finally gotten his growth spurt. He was finally taller than me. A little too late now though..

* * *

…**AWWWWWHHHH!**

**Takuya is finally taller than Zoe, after a decade of battling to see who is the tallest.**

**This was a depressing chapter... well I guess every chapter is depressing...**

**...Hehehehe**

**R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey I think this is the only chapter where it's only one POV...**

**Huh... Weird**

**Anyways, we're near the end...yet so far away... sighhhhh**

**Summer 2010... wooo... *yawn* Anyways, I want to give a special shout out to all my FF friends**

**And utsukushii04, eh... try looking at what Takuya said, in a VERY dirty way. Yeah, I know, disgusting a'ment I. Thanks for reviewing my stories anyhoo :D**

**R&R! Xx**

**

* * *

**

Takuya's POV:

'_Everything's fun and games until someone gets pregnant…  
Everything's fun and games until someone gets hurt, then it's hilarious…'_

**Zoe's POV:**

Breathe. Breathe.

Walking through the crumpled trees, grey ashes falling from the dead branches, the flowers non-existent in the dark curdling dry soil. I clutched Takuya's hand, trying to stop bad thoughts from hitting my mind. Edging over what looked like a squashed corpse (I try not to remember these details) I sucked in air. That's roughly when it happened.

It happened so fast, that really all I remember is the flurry of feet, blurred high anxious voices and Tommy crying. From the dead woods in front of us, a large wave of Darkness came seeping through the ground and unaware to us it slithered along the ground, a river of deadly poison. Of course, it being inanimate for the most part it still knew exactly where to hit us. Where it hurts.

Attacking us Souls, no problem, we could deal with an itty-bitty tiny bit of Darkness. But… Taki's camcorder was another thing completely. It leapt up and shot straight into it, where it was swinging from Takuya's hand at his hip. Taki hissed in pain and let it fall, electricity fizzing out of it sparks burning us. We backed away and the thing hissed and spluttered sending out powerful shocks narrowly missing Tommy.

'No!' Takuya screamed, reaching for it where it fitted (as in like seizure hehe) on the ground but Koji collared him and held him back.

'Don't, it'll shock you!' Koji hissed over the short out of the camcorder. Takuya dropped his arms and we watched it. Then it died.

To you maybe, what would run through your mind would be, 'Oh… I'll get a new one. That's a bummer.' But… to Takuya, that had all his memories on it, of his family of us in our world. Everything. It was the last thing he had that was his, 'cept the clothes on his back. So when that's gone… things can turn a bit sour.

* * *

Takuya's eyes narrowed and Koji shook him like a puppy.

'Taki… Taki listen. Don't- don't think of doing anything- TAKUYA' He screamed as Takuya started vibrating angrily. His eyes flashed a vibrant red.

'Takuya, don't do this. If you do, the Darkness is winning' Koichi said desperately as Takuya proceeded to shake Koji off roughly. Everybody tensed, except Tommy who was still crying over the loss of the camera.

Suddenly Takuya squatted down and I could hardly breathe as his face scrunched in pain. His eyes shone with tears but suddenly his face blanked. From the corner of my eyes, I saw the Darkness starting to seep out of the camcorder. Takuya leapt up and there was a flash of blinding white light and the Darkness fizzled into nothing. There was another flash of light, and another, then another then-

'Takuya stop! It's gone, its _dead, _OK? C'mon, lets move on. I'll get you another one-' Koji tried to heave Takuya away but Takuya turned to face him, rage coursing through his face, the same instant rage coursed through mine. He flashed his eyes a blood red and the others eyes did the same.

'Calm… Calm-' Koji tried to stutter up, his throat constricted with Takuya's rage.

Takuya's anger subsided a little, until it didn't feel like my veins were going to pop but an angry hornets nest still rattled in the pit of my stomach. Takuya pushed past Koji and continued on, his back to us. My hand felt empty without him.

* * *

My insides seized up as treacherous thoughts invaded me. I shook my head hard as if to rid them but I still felt incredibly sick. Takuya stalked on ahead. It was nearing noon and I knew it would only be a couple more minutes until we would come across the battlefield the surrounded the Portal.

The sky had turned from a grizzled grey to a blood red sky, only black clouds swirling in a black whirlpool. As more and more infected thoughts started careening into my frazzled brain, one started to make sense.

_What if Takuya is infected? What if this is a trap?_

I mean he was acting completely un-Takuya-ish, his power was getting extremely over whelming, he put the key inside me… and what if this plan of his was to push me inside the Portal. Maybe he was lying to us. It was starting to add up. Takuya was one of them.

Gasping, I latched onto Koichi who was strolling beside me. He jumped a foot in the air and I covered his mouth and a suppressed yelp seeped through my fingers.

'Shh' I said, my eyes flickering nervously over to the far off figure of Takuya. He took my hand away and looked at me questioningly.

'Zoe, are you OK? Cause you're acting kinda-' He began but I slapped a hand over his mouth again.

'Just hear me out for one second. I can't… get the idea out of my head that… Takuya… is one of the Darkness-'

'What? Are you mad-'

'SHH' I hissed. I turned his head towards the shaking figure of Takuya, still a simmering anger bubbling in my stomach. 'He… he said to me this morning…' Koichi began tentatively as I leaned in eagerly, ' Well I said bad things happen to good people- and then he said, 'I'm not a good person' and then-' But then he shook his head.

'Zoe, he loves- likes you more than anything. Ever OK? He won't do anything to hurt you.' My wide eyes searched his. His eyes glanced to Koji who had stopped, looking at us wonderingly.

* * *

I started to shake. Maybe today really was my death date. A tear streaked down my cheek as I tried to keep calm. It's OK we were all in this together. I felt a tug at my stomach as I felt all the love and respect towards Takuya, my practically-almost boyfriend, drain away. Koichi started whispering harshly to Koji. The loner shook his head incredulous

'Are you serious?'

'I don't know what to do!'

I cut in and started telling him all the evidence I had gathered in my brain, stored for usage. He didn't blink and his cold blue eyes sought me out. He saw my terror.

'S'OK Zoe. He wouldn't hurt any of us. We're all he has left-'

'Exactly don't you see? He has nothing else. Nothing. He lost every bit of himself today and now we're the only ones. What's to say we're not going the way of the camcorder?'

'Are you crazy? He didn't break it himself!-'

'Zoe calm-' Koichi butted in. I felt myself drowning in the realisation. Takuya stopped and turned around. He started walking towards us, his face blank.

'What are you-' Takuya began but suddenly I leapt on him, my hands closing around his neck. He choked and gasped, his head softly pulling at my own hands. He could tear me off easily but all I was intent on was survival.

I screeched when his hands started to pull mine off.

'Stop! Stop Zoe!' Koji grabbed me and heaved me off. I was purple in the face, feeling my blood boil. I couldn't bear it. It was so confusing. I just wanted to live! Why me? Why always FUCKING me? Then suddenly I sprinted away, leaving a confused group behind.

* * *

Koichi was the first to follow and he soon caught up with me.

'Zoe! What are you-'

'Save me! Don't let them kill me Koichi. I'm so scared. Just- Just' I burst into tears my feet still pounded the dishevelled earth. JP and Tommy stood to the side, watching us pass with shocked expressions. I heard the pounding of feet after us.

I cried out and latched onto Koichi's hand. Koichi was startled at first but tightened his grip on mine and we rushed past the trees, which broke easily when we motored through them. I heard a strangled gasp behind me and I turned to see Takuya half standing up, looking at us with dazed and appalled expression. I looked down at our entwined hands. But by this point, I really couldn't give a shit.

And then we found it. Not exactly what we had in mind. Breaking out of the last trees we stumbled onto a huge clearing, with a sheer drop about 5 minutes away. The ground was blackened and cracked, no trees in sight and roaring black fires sweeping across the scalded land.

The fire moved and danced like a living thing and I almost jumped out of my skin when it turned around and I saw two bleary red bloodshot eyes staring at me from the depths of the twirling fiery rages. The steep cliff led off into total darkness and sudden death while the sky was a malicious red swirling with black. Clouds of black were being sucked into the red sky, so very little light shone upon the war scene.

But forget the scenery. I was more worried about the monstrous creature, not unlike the one we met in the forest before the castle, scuttling roaring and destroying everything in sight. Over 10 times a human size with barely black outlines, slimy green ooze and fangs almost reaching their knees, this was probably the least threatening one.

They looked like something pulled out of nightmares, only 10 times worse, shrieking and tearing at each other.

These were the dark souls I had heard about. These were the living forms of Darkness. A million times worse than the inanimate Darkness…

My breath caught in my throat and I forced back bile as I stared at the colossal destruction before me. Please don't tell me this was in our world too…

* * *

I froze, my toes curling in my Converse, heaving out large breaths. In, Out. Koichi's grip slackened and his hand dropped from mine as we tried to fade back into the rotten trees. But then-

'ZOE, KOICHI! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE' JP hollered, barging through the bushes. Tommy soon followed and then Koji and lastly Takuya trailing in the back, his head lowered. Koji glared at us before his mouth opened in an O as he took in utter hell before us. I gulped as the monsters stopped and swivelled towards us. One let out an indescribable monstrous roar that sounded like train tracks screeching and the surged towards us. Suddenly, Takuya was in front of us, his chest puffed out.

He suddenly spoke in a low deadly voice, hissing at the oncoming monsters.

'Step one foot closer and you'll bet you'll wish you will be dead. One step.'

The monsters slowed and growled intimidating. There was a blinding flash and the monsters screeched. But it wasn't Takuya who had made the flash. Before us stood a large heavenly creature…

'…Bob…?'

* * *

Bob smiled wickedly his sky eyes swivelling over us.

'My name is not Bob, whelps, it is Unzi. Bow before me. I am no longer tolerant of your childish behaviour. So you made it this far, well done. Don't celebrate just yet. Yes, before you ask, I did crack the mirror. I gained infinite power from the surging Darkness. The two other Great Ones insisted on moving it here, the furthest away from civilisation. But I sent the Darkness to that pathetic village when I heard you had arrived. The other Great Ones wanted the Souls to help us.

I didn't want you for the obvious reason. But you are no match for me now. The real monsters have been unleashed. I won't make your death slow and painful if you succumb now. And the thing is, I won't do it and neither will the Darkness. Your death will sting you in the heart. Done by not me but by-'

'Where are the other two Great Ones?' Takuya screamed at him. I sat in a daze. Dick did seem like the obvious culprit, with his short temper and meddlsome ways. But it was in front of us all the time. He had been manipulating our every move, because we trusted a pretty face.

'Dead. I killed them. Quickly. Now there is no bond to bound me to them'

'You… You're a monster' Koichi shouted.

'An indestructible one' He smiled again, picking and flexing his gold clothes. 'Do you give in?'

* * *

'No!' We shouted together, leaning together for support. Tommy was shaking like a leaf. I felt tears course down my cheeks. Here we go- The last stand. Feeling the others pressed against me I felt power surge through me. I had the Souls. More importantly I had the group. T-Takuya. I needed to tell him how sorry I was for suspecting him. I-I-

'Fine.' And with that he flicked his hand and out of the ground soaked Darkness, oily black and it shot straight at Takuya. He screamed as it coated him. We jumped back and a long blood-curdling scream ripped through my bones.

Steam rose from his body as flames curled up and tried to burn the Darkness away. More and more of it piled on, an ocean of a glob. His screaming decreased until he stopped. He absorbed the Darkness and turned towards us, his eyes a deep pitiless black. He smiled creepily. My breath caught. He really was one of them now. Blood suddenly started to seep down his lip and drained down his chin while he grinned at us emptily.

'NO, NO NO!' I screamed, turning my head. I thought I was going to throw up. Everything clutched me and where I had always felt Takuya in my heart, wasn't gone. But it was blank. A slate wiped clean.

'And the sad thing is, you, Wind, the little girl of all of you, suspected him. Out of all of you, he would have saved you. His plan would have worked. Yes I knew about your stupid plan. Brave one too. Too bad… He's mine now.' And with that Bob leaned down and stroked Takuya's wild chestnut hair. Takuya closed his eyes and leaned into his touch. Tommy screamed and Koji gasped, pushing past me.

'No Takuya! Don't listen! We love you, don't… don't give in-' His voice broke and he kneeled down, sobs shaking him. I felt my heart crumble. JP roared (** A/N :I don't know! They do that sometimes!), **and Koichi sank to the ground, cradling his face. Koji came out with a stream of curses, ones that even I had never heard of before. I didn't really notice, but Bob's eyes widened before he said,

'Dear Lord… Where did you learn those obscenities? Don't you know it's disrespectful to swear before your master.' He smirked at this. I stared blankly ahead, feeling as dead as Darkness, tears seeping down my face into my shirt. This is probably the part when I thought

_Well, it all ends here…_

* * *

'Slave!' Bob said sharply and Takuya's eyes snapped open and he leaned away from Bob's large hand. His eyes were black sockets, deprived of the beautiful brown eyes he used to have. I really needed to throw up now.

'Deal with them. They're useless now. But one thing… Do it… slowly. Deal with the girl first.' He snapped his fingers and Takuya's eyes narrowed. I blankly stared back.

He's dead, I'm dead. I just couldn't care less if I died. What was there left anyway?

'NO!' JP stepped forward and yanked me back into the close huddle that was our remaining group. Takuya started slowly and deliberately walking towards us. I felt the heat of his power burn my face. His tanned hand reached out. Everybody shouted and screamed around me. I accepted it. I held out my own.

'Take me.' I whispered, leaning my hand out further. It was inches from his glowing hand. He looked confused. He turned back to Bob for confirmation.

'I said kill her slave.' He said, his patience peaking.

'Do you like being called slave?' I asked back. He turned back to me, the empty holes in his head flicking over me. 'Ya know, you used to have a better name.'

He retracted his hand a fraction. Bob muttered angrily behind him.

'Takuya, I know you can hear me. I'm sorry I suspected you. I'm sorry I took Koichi's hand. I'm sorry I hurt you... Out of everyone here, you're the one who least needed to be hurt-' I was cut off.

'I SAID KILL HER!' Bob, or Unzi now he was called…no time for childish nicknames now, screamed.

'If you can't forgive me that's ok…' I pressed on determinedly, ' I'd prefer to die at your hand... than his.' I gestured to Bob behind him. He glanced behind us. Bob was starting to get agitated.

'Fine. I'll kill her myself.'

I trembled and Takuya's hand glowed again. His empty eyes flashed. Quickly I carefully held my hand out as far as it would go.

'SLAVE.' Takuya shook. He was never one for rules. And with that he leaned towards me and took my hand. Wings lifted his back up for a moment, as they glided out of his shoulder blades. They weren't the usual white with red streaks. They were as black as coal.

'YOU UNGRATEFUL-' Bob's own glorious language sparked the air. Takuya didn't turn around. His hand started to really close around mine when suddenly Koji couldn't seem to take it anymore. He stepped out and took hold of my clothes desperately. Koji was white and shaking, his nervousness overwhelming. Takuya's hand closed tightly, it almost hurt, around mine before he wrenched his hand from mine and turned on Koji. Takuya opened his mouth and his voice was cracked and distortioned.

'Des…troy…'

* * *

**Oh Takuya you sexy fox, will you ever learn?**

**Takuya: ...I'm...sexy!**

**Me: NO I MEAN!- SHIT!**

**Takuya: !**

**Me: Fuck nooo**

***6 hours later***

**Takuya: *jumps up and down happily* I'm sexy, I'm sexy!**

**Me: :'(**


	17. Chapter 17

**Uh Oh... Trouble's a brewing**

**Yeah.. eh fair warning... somebody does EVENTUALLY- *knocked out with a vending machine***

**Heheh :**

**But don't stop reading the story! Its not the end yet *evil laugh***

**Dun, Dun, DUUUNNN**

**Summer 2010, forevs! BTW: Thanks readers... hehe :P R&R!**

**

* * *

**

Takuya's POV

'_There's no need for a key, if there is no door'_

* * *

**Koji's POV:**

Oh Christ on a stick…

Maybe it wasn't the best idea to step out and grab Zoe away from Takuya. Takuya turned to me, his eyes glowering. His body glowed. He roughly shoved Zoe behind him and focused on me. Zoe clutched her cheek where a thin cut showed through her fingers.

'No! No kill the girl!' Bob shouted behind us. Yet he made no move to stop us. It was just a game he could stop at any moment. The dark monsters lurked like shadows behind him, hissing and groaning at the need to rip something apart.

I turned back to the matter at hand. A masochistic psycho controlled by Darkness who used to my best friend in the world with strange powers in a different dimension- and yeah… you get the picture.

I tensed and I felt Koichi starting to slowly pull me back into the small circle. Any fast movements and I would be obliterated. I resisted calling Takuya 'baka', for now. I felt my own patience bubble. How dare that fucking freak do this to Takuya… My eyes flickered urgently to Zoe who was behind him now. She shook with tears, her plan obviously down the drain.

'Des…troy…' He said again, his eyes glowing brighter until they were fiery red orbs in his face. Fire started to curdle around him. It reared up and swooped in the air, making an eagle air dive for me. I yelled (MANLY-LY…) and shut my eyes.

I heard the others shouting my name. Everything was slowing to a standstill. And what was 1-second felt like a minute.

Wait… it had been a minute.

I dared to open one eye. The others were standing gawking at me and Zoe was peering around Takuya in amazement. I glanced up, half afraid, to see fire dancing and twirling in the air above me. I felt its hotness and felt my hair starting to singe. Takuya was jerking and blinking hard, so flashes of light after each time he blinked flashed like sirens. He shook his head and looked up, his eyes back to their auburn colour.

He let out a cry and doubled over, his back convulsing as Darkness fought inside him. He isn't one to lose oneself. I ducked into the huddle and looked up fearfully (shut up…). Zoe carefully reached down and gently rubbed Takuya's back.

* * *

Bob yelled behind us, starting to stalk up to us.

'Quickly!' I shouted, 'If Takuya could get Darkness out of me, why can't we get it out of him? We're Souls too! Just concentrate!' I held out my hand and Koichi took it wearily. JP took my other hand and Tommy took his anxiously. Takuya was starting to glow a dark aura. Zoe quickly ducked under Bob's long cloak as he made a move to grab her and she held Koichi's hand. I shut my eyes and just breathed. I felt power surge up and down our entwined arms **(A/N: Mexican wave!) **I inhaled and I felt extremely dizzy.

'I've had enough of this. It bores me. Kill them. All of them… NOW!' Takuya jerked to the response and stood up straight. He started slowly walking towards us. I groaned as a particular dizzy spell passed over me. Here…we…go!

I opened my eyes and the sky was lit up with light as I heard the others scream then suddenly stop beside me. When the light faded, Takuya was about a metre from us (that close), on the ground. Breathing. I gasped in relief and Zoe's eyes flooded with tears.

'Taki! Oh Taki!' Tommy shouted as he leapt on Takuya. Takuya moaned. Bob stood, flummoxed. Takuya's eyes cracked open a bit and he winced. He moaned again.

We waited anxiously for a response… anything that-

'Well… I don't know about you guys. But… I feel like complete shit.' I laughed though my head told me not too. _You're not out of this yet…_

Zoe helped him up, smiling. He smiled back then paled.

'What? What is it?' Koichi asked in a voice higher than his normal one. Takuya shook his head. 'Oh my God Zoe. All of you... I'm so sorry.' Zoe turned slightly towards us and I saw a thin cut, tracing from her chin to her ear. It seeped blood. Takuya suddenly hiccupped and I felt his presence starting to return where there was numbness in me before. I felt his sadness rush through me.

'S'OK Taki.' Zoe hugged him and he hugged her back, noticing he was taller than her. There was a pang in my stomach as he buried his face in her silky blonde hair.

'Cheer up Baka. You're alive and kicking. Speaking of kicking…' I turned to Bob who was glaring fiercely at us, 'I think there is some ass over there that has my name on it. Koichi, did you bring my cleats?' Takuya looked up from Zoe and smiled warmly at me. I couldn't help but smirk back.

* * *

'Don't count me out yet. I may have lost the control over you Souls, but I still have an army of Darkness that would rip you to shreds behind me. So say you goodbyes before leaving-' His body glowed a black aura and he struck out at the nearest person.

'I am infinitively powered. I can do anything I want. I can kill you quickly,' his eyes glowed deviously, 'Or I could draw it out slower.' Zoe screamed and Takuya glared at him. They started to face off against each other when a large horn sound echoed through my head, rattling my eyes. 'What now!' Unzi whined, turning to face the broken forest behind us. The Darkness monsters behind him roared and hissed, urging to go. I listened closely. Is that…?

'Klay… T-Thousands of them…' Koichi finished as he peered into the dreary wood. And sure enough there was an army of Klay of all sizes, flanked and ready to fight, roaring a battle cry.

'No! Darkness, kill the Souls!'

Just as The Darkness surged forward, a mass of Klay rushed past us and if we hadn't been close together, we would have been invisible from the black shadows of the Klay. We cried from relief as I heard the indignant roars of Bob and the fighting screams of the Darkness. Suddenly, a small creature popped up beside me, tugging at my pant leg.

'Koji m'boy! You're alive! All of you! Thank god!' Kei hugged us all in turn. 'The Portal is that-a way! You must hurry, for we will lose many men and women if you don't!' We bit our lips and glanced at each other, as the Klay barged past us and bumped us. Takuya looked over all of us.

'Stay Together. I'm going...Alone'

* * *

'No way!' I shouted back and the others retorted back.

He shut his eyes painfully before he opened them again before leaning in and gathering the indignant group into a group hug. I felt my breath catch in my throat as I suddenly pounced on him, wrapping my arms around his neck and squeezed as hard as I could. I took that moment, to burst into tears, in front of Kei, the hordes of Klay sailing past us in a warrior like state, the whole group and especially Takuya.

'If you think you're going alone. Then you are wrong… I am the key! You… need me.' I managed to stumble out before crying more, my tears leaking into his collar. He hugged me back and the others broke off so it was just he and I.

I tried to calm myself but I kept embarrassingly snorting and sobbing. I heard a sob behind me, followed by another and by the time I turned around all the rest of the group were hopelessly crying.

'Ugh… S-Stop crying y-you w-wimp' Koji said to Koichi.

'L-Look who's talking d-dumb ass' Koichi shot back before crying harder. Turning to Takuya I saw that tears were leaking down his face too. I wiped them away with my thumb and he peaked through his long dark lashes at me.

'Sorry'

I shook my head

'Makes you human' I said before jumping on him, knocking his breath away and then sucking the remaining breath out of his lungs. He gasped and kissed me deeper. I heard the others starting to sober behind me but I still kissed Takuya, letting both our tears linger in a soft salty tear-filled kiss.

We were both crying and destitute, and it was the best kiss I ever had. I felt melded to him and was reluctant to surface for air. Turning around to the others, I put in my hand to be followed by the rest of the teenage boys (and Tommy).

'See you on the other side' I smiled at the others and they smiled back. Takuya smiled but it looked forced. What was he up to? I soaked in all of their faces. Would I see them again… Course I would.

* * *

With that, Takuya and I broke from the others and dodged around the fighting Klay. Takuya was behind me, catching me at every trip and stumble as we made our way out of the colossal crowd, praying that Bob wouldn't suddenly appear. Of course, we weren't exactly the ones to have Karma on our sides. Like a vision of heaven, Bob suddenly landed with a thump in front of us, as soon as we broke away from the teaming mass.

'I told the Darkness to avoid you. I want to kill you two myself. I will especially savour killing you two. And the thought that I will torture the others after you.' Takuya shook with anger and I felt similar anger ricochet through me.

'Lay… a fucking grimy finger on anyone, your organs will be used for fucking fish food.' He said through clenched teeth. Bob laughed as if it was a hilarious joke.

'Try me.'

I reached forward and slapped my hand against Takuya's, wings immediately ripping through his shirt. My own wings gently pushed against my t-shirt. I wriggle uncomfortably as they pressed against me awkwardly. Takuya turned, noticed this his expression softening, and with two swift movements, ripped my shirt in two accurate places so my wings gently unfurled. He stroked them as if they were the most precious things in the world. I smiled at him and his eyes lit up.

'How touching. I find it even more amusing when victims love each other. I'll maybe even enjoy it more than killing my stupid comrades, known as Mary and Dick to you mindless children'

'You sick… twisted bastard!' Takuya screamed, before pushing off the ground, his wings powerfully beating the wind.

In a matter of seconds we were up in the clouds, but so was Bob, his own smooth white wings flapping. But they didn't look perfect to me anymore. With one swipe, Bob slashed Takuya and he grimaced as blood leaked from his chest.

I screamed. Bob turned to me, his eyes glinting. He lunged forward, his fingers melded like a kitchen knife and I shut my eyes, waiting for the plunge through my heart. But blinking them open, I saw Takuya had dodged in front of me and his fingers had gone straight through Takuya's wing. He desperately moved them to keep up airborne but we dropped a couple of metres regardless. Bob descended and struck Takuya's wing again.

And again.

Slashes scarred the bloodstained wings until they were only large bits of ragged meat on his back... Takuya cried out, and for the first time, he sounded his age. Takuya coughed and blood splattered on Bob. Bob screwed up his face.

'You disgusting-' He was cut off as Takuya spat on him again. Bob sighed and with one last slash, Takuya fell unconscious, his bloody matted wings of no longer use to him. I screamed as we nose-dived down, twirling. Above us Bob smirked.

'Sweet dreams children.'

* * *

I screamed as earth came rushing towards us. I was drifting away from Takuya as we shot down. We were so far away from the ground it seemed like we were floating, free falling. Except we had no parachutes…

Takuya was out like a light and was turning and tossing, tumbling again and again through the air, as lifeless as a rag doll. I reached desperately for his hand but suddenly I was below him, falling faster than he was. I couldn't think as I sped towards the ground of how to fall slower anyway. Only a couple more seconds and I'd be dead. Suddenly Takuya's eyes flashed open and he saw me.

He cried out with shock before falling faster than me and lying spread- eagled below me. I reached for him and he took both of my hands. We reached into each other so we were entwined, hugging our last goodbyes.

Of course we got lucky.

Somebody out there just wants us to suffer more. We landed on treetops, branches, before plummeting to the fern floor. Twigs and leaves came to settle around our bodies, shaking and trembling with injuries. I'm too old for this. I had landed on Takuya and I heard a snap and a sharp intake of breath and a suppressed groan. Luckily the branches and trees had mainly broken our fall. I lay there, breathing my shock away before gasping out,

'What did you break?'

He winced before answering, 'Nothing that can't be fixed.' We stood up shakily and Takuya looked down at his chest.

'Just… a… couple… of… broken… ribs' He gasped out, his hand clutching his chest. I leaned into him crying as he gasped out breath above me. How did we survive it? Don't ask me. I've never been good at physics. Or biology...? One of those two. Oh God, Takuyaitus is rubbing off on me. I'M LOSING MY SMARTNESS!

I gently caressed his broken wings. He whimpered and I took his head and held it against my shoulder. We stood there for a couple of moments, knowing that he would never fly again. He knew this and was as still as a statue. I refused to look at his bloodied heap of a wing on either side. They were just baggage now. A hindrance…

'OK, lets go' he said, taking my hand and we ran off, scared as hell.

* * *

I caught hold of Takuya's sleeve as the mirror before us shined. Looking into his deep brown eyes full of life, and full of tears, I knew this was it.

And I wasn't afraid to sacrifice myself. Inhaling I took one huge hug from him and stepped nearer the Portal. It was a large mirror, split in the middle. On one side I could see Darkness swirling, monsters fighting and just generally the scene that was happening around me.

On the other side I saw home. Yes, home. I saw Shibuya station, I saw my school, my house. I closed my eyes taking every blow it gave me. I would never see those places again and it was taking everything to just breath. A huge crack, tracing from one side of the mirror to the other, crossing both images of the two worlds was outlined in a hastily smashed way.

Takuya stepped forward behind me and latched onto my shoulder.

'Zoe, you are… _the_ most important thing in my life, along with the others. And… I would give anything not to lose you… but-' I closed my eyes, bracing myself. I didn't need to know I was going to die. Telling me made it seem much worse. Stepping into that Portal would kill me, and make everything better. Send them home.

Darkness, which had not, yet formed, was leaking from the crack and swirling around us like a thick fog like stage effects. Except darker. Act 5, Scene 2: Death scene I guess. I tried to make out his features, and I touched them with my thumb. I needed to remember this for as long as I live…Live…

'- But… sometimes people make sacrifices. And… I just want to let you know that. You are going to move on. Do…not…linger. You did everything you could.' I didn't know what he was on about. I turned to face him, my emerald eyes questioning.

'Get my family home.' Was all he said and before I opened my mouth he pressed his mouth against mine in hungry passion. I couldn't resist and wrapped my arms around him. He broke away and said, 'you are my only girl' He smiled cheerfully, 'But I am not your only guy ok? Move on'

My eyes widened and my stomach clenched. I was starting to get the gist of what he was saying. Anything. No...

* * *

My heart fell away as I dug my fingernails into his shoulders.

'No. NO NO! YOU CAN'T! I SWEAR I'LL MAKE IT WORK. EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE. GIVE ME ONE LAST CHANCE,' I bellowed at him, the dead grass swaying in the wind. He shook his head tears leaking down his face again. He looked up and half-smiled. 'Told you I had a plan. Because, common knowledge. You don't need a key…if there is no door.' He swung me around so his back was to the Portal. My desperate eyes searched his, my hands brushing through his chestnut hair for reassurance.

'Think about it Z... This... this Soul inside me, its going to kill me eventually. Maybe a week I would last. Maybe longer, maybe shorter... But, what would be the point in killing you...' He coughed and lowered his head. His shoulders were shaking slightly, '...and then me just dying later. Everybody can get home now. Everything can go back to normal'

'I'll come after you. I swear I can't live without you… Normal is waking up each morning with a kiss from you. Normal is living each moment with your hand in mine. Normal is your love and your witty comments and your childish behaviour and normal is the way you see good in everything. Everything's is normal when your around, from school to different dimensions. Your my normal Takuya...' I sobbed, leaning closer into his chest, feeling desperation drain away the blood in my face and the inevitable looming.

'Zoe...' He trailed off and then choked out a sob and I felt myself tremble, 'Promise me. Move on. D-Don't forget me k?' I tearfully shook my head before inhaling his sweet warm scent one last time.

'Tell the others I love them, so so much. I-I love you Zoe…' He gently let go of me and stepped back, his eyes desperately looking at me. Searching for a last resort.

'Why us?' I whispered, feeling my strength draining and leaving me, my heart beating harder for the love I felt.

'Why not?' He tried to surface a smile but he wobbled and wiped his spiky lashes.

'… Love you…'

* * *

'NO!' I screamed, stepping forward to catch his clothing but it was too late.

He smashed the Portal with one free hand. I saw the thick glass cut through his knuckles. He smiled shakily at me before stepping in through the Portal glass and I stared into his huge amber eyes for the last time before they flashed a brilliant white.

His scream echoed through my head, throttling every last breath of speech out of me. I watched him dissolve like a tablet set in boiling water and his body shaking until the last second. Light built up behind him and a trace of a smile tainted his lips as he looked at me. The Portal exploded, sending shards of glass, images of both worlds scattering everywhere. I was forced back from the broken mirror by a gale of wind, feeling his warm blood splatter across my face and clothes.

Almost immediately a hurricane of light passed through the dead land, dissolving monsters and restoring life to plants. Klay breathed out and cheered. I heard them from a distance though my ears had popped from the explosion.

A distant echoing heavenly scream bounded towards me, and I knew Unzi was dead… I stared blankly at the Portal, suddenly completely restored and shining beautifully. Monsters hammered on one side but Darkness was no longer seeping through the crack.

Takuya was gone.

And… Oh god, I knew… I knew he was dead.

A whisper passed my ear, 'Zoe…' Staring at my hands, I felt the part where Takuya had always been… die. And now I fully understood what Kei had said before. 'If one of the Souls die, the others die too'

Sitting there, I felt something inside me die and leave me barren. Then I felt nothing. It was worse than dying. It was hell.

* * *

I fainted.

On waking up, turning to the side, my fingers brushed something light and…

My stomach flipped over queasily as tears stung my eyes. Grief batted inside me like a wild animal. Opening my eyes, I saw them. My newfound wings were folded over on the green grass, which was full of life now the Darkness was gone. I picked the two wings up trembling.

They may have been ripped off in the explosion. Maybe they were gone because Takuya… was gone too. But for whatever reason, they were gone for good. I couldn't fly away from this. It would chase me for the rest of my life.

Takuya was wrong.

I needed him.

I couldn't fly by myself...

* * *

**Wow.. :O That was enjoyable :D Alot happened here... Hmmm...Heheh...Funny stuff**

**Takuya: You fucking killed me! AFTER ALL THIS TIME! Why couldn't you have made me turn into a PONY for christsake, like your 1st idea! :'(**

**Me: I never was going to make you a pony *shifty eyes* To make you feel better, when writing that chapter, I... _PISSED_ myself laughing**

**Takuya: You sadistic bitch emo-ish...*mumble mumble***

**Me: Thats why you love me**

**Takuya: I DONT LOVE YOU AT ALL! YOUR KEEPING ME HOSTAGE AND KILLING ME IN FICTIONAL STORIES!**

**Me: Your staying for the food, and ITS NOT FICTIONAL!**

**Takuya: ...Save me...!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Summer 2010... Nearing to its last month :'(**

**WHO IS NEXT TO LEAVE THE BIG BROTHER HOUSE! I dont know. Dont ask me-**

**Koji: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Me: Whats wrong with you?**

**Koji: AHAHA CLASSIC! YOU KILLED HIM! HAHAHA!**

**Me: Hey... Its supposed to be moving, touching, heart-wrenching... AHAHAHAHAHA**

**Taki: Fuck you all...**

**Me&Koji: AHAHAHA *pissing ourselves for about 10 hours***

**Taki: Oh yeah, I'm really loved.**

* * *

'_The best things in life… aren't things…'_

**JP's POV:**

I couldn't help but sob as a waterfall of light tumbled over the fighting war, dissipating the Darkness with a hiss and brightening the sky with no effort. The others were uncertain as well as they made their way through the cheering crowd. Kei followed us whooping and hopping.

'You did it! You really live up to your name Souls!'

'We didn't do anything' Koji said irritated as he pushed by another Klay.

'Did you hear about Unzi?'

'Who?' Tommy asked

'Oh… Bob. Sorry, you and your names, kids,' She let out a hearty laugh, 'He had too much Darkness in him, so he dissolved as well. Saved us a barrel and a half of men!'

'Great for you' Koji said monotonously.

'Well go find Zoe and Takuya and tell them well done! They did a great job. And I was worried when they fell out of the sky, but they really came through!'

We had seen the two small figures being struck down by Bob from far above, Takuya tossing uselessly and Izumi's scream piercing the air. Takuya had suddenly jolted and fell faster than Izumi. Then I saw nothing else.

I wasn't sure whether to be relieved that they survived the fall or nervous that the Portal was fixed. How did they fix it? Did Taki's plan work? Finally, a glistening plane of glass was visible over the top of the hill. We sprinted up, calling their names loudly. Finally I stopped, looking at the sight before me. Relief flooded my veins

'Oh Zoe…'

* * *

I rushed forward, Koichi hot on my trails as I collapsed by the still figure of Zoe. Checking her breathing while Koichi checked her pulse I breathed out and finally let the happiness that I so needed rush inside me.

'She's alive! Oh my god, we did it!' I cheered, grabbing Koichi by the scruff of the collar and hugging him. Koji sat down beside us and flashed one of his rare smiles and Tommy leapt around the place, screaming with hyperness. I sat there for a moment, lolling in the blissfulness. It was going to be OK, it really was-

'Where's Takuya?' Tommy stopped prancing and came to sit beside us. I shrugged, not letting it bother me but Koji whipped his head around.

'Takuya?'

'Nah, don't worry bout it. He's probably gone looking for us.' I cut in

'And left Zoe? I don't think-'

'C'mon Koji don't ruin everything like you always do' Koji glared at me.

'Sorry for being mature JP.'

I shrugged and grinned. But he didn't let up, twitching and glancing around. Zoe's eyes suddenly slid open, revealing green orbs. She looked as us curiously before she stiffened.

'What? What hurts?' Koichi asked her, placing a hand on her forehead. She shook him off and turned on her side, staring at the grass. This was about the time I started to grow uncertain.

'Zoe… where's Takuya…' Koji asked slowly, intently studying her face. Her clenched fists opened, to reveal tattered cling film bits. Her wings.

'Oh my god! Zoe are you OK?' Koichi asked, rolling her over. Tommy stopped cheering. She shook his head but shook it fiercer when Koichi started to pull up her shirt to look at her back.

'Zoe… Where's Takuya?' Koji asked again, a funny tone in his voice.

She shook her head and her voice cracked and a whimper made itself out before she buried her head in her hands, tears dripping onto the grass. There was a split second of utter silence before we leapt into action. Koichi burst out crying, snorting and snivelling while I stared off into the distance, feeling incredibly sick from the shock of it.

Tommy lay down in the grass, putting his head on the soft grass and bellowing out ear splitting screams while Koji suddenly stood up. He reached down and pulled her off the ground by the collar and stared her in the face, his eyes cold and menacing. Her own stared back, blank and dead, and she had stopped crying. I knew how she felt… Numb.

* * *

'WHERE THE FUCK IS TAKUYA!' He screamed right in her face, shaking her. **(A/N: Koji: AHAHAHAHAHA)** She twitched like a limp ragdoll.

'I SAID, WHERE IS HE YOU BITCH! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM! YOU WERE RIGHT HERE THAT WAS YOUR JOB. DON'T LET HIM DO ANYTHING STUPID. AFTER ALL THAT TIME KEEPING HIM ALIVE HE GOES AHEAD AND… AND… kills… himself. For us' He dropped her and she fell limply and landed with a soft thump. She didn't bat an eyelid, staring up at the blue sky and Koji roared out a cry and fell to the ground knuckling his eyes, weeping for all he was worth. I couldn't believe it. Takuya was dead…?

* * *

**Tommy's POV:**

It hurts…

* * *

**Koji's POV:**

Who gives a shit anyway? It was going to end up like this anyway. Why do I care anyway? And… I…

* * *

**Izumi's POV:**

...

* * *

**Koichi's POV:**

One more second… I needed just one… more… second…

* * *

**JP's POV:**

Why us? 6 billion… 6 billion fucking people to choose from... And no one will ever know…

* * *

**Koichi's POV:**

I'll make it brief.

Walking towards the Portal, an army of Klay behind us rejoicing. All there was left was to look forward. But it's so hard not to look back. Because everything's different now… Before stepping into the Portal, Kei and Richard bid us farewell.

'I hope you find everything your looking for. This… world. And your world should be safe now. I am officially president of this world, along with representatives of course. No more corruption. But excuse me, I'm blathering. I'm… I'm so sorry. If there's anything we can give you-'

'There's only one thing we want. And it isn't a thing.' Koji hissed, beating his fist against a large domed rock. A crack appeared in it and his knuckles ran blood streams down the rocky surface yet nobody flinched.

Zoe looked on the indifference, nothing in her expression except… well… nothing. She hadn't talked since. And I have a feeling she won't again. After hugging the pair half-heartedly, I stepped into the Portal, feeling the world blur and whiz around me, colours meshing to form one constant unknown colour, sounds blurring into one monotonous hum and I felt like I was falling.

But I didn't blink. Who cared?

* * *

Leaving Kawatta behind was the easiest and hardest thing to do. Leaving behind hard memories and leaving behind good ones… Last ones…

Landing with a bump, I landed in a schoolyard, swings swinging like ghosts and eerie noises from squeaking roundabouts and bouncing balls. I was home… sort of. Wind gently pushed the rusted payground swings as if a ghost was twirling around the different amusements. Turning, I saw a wall, and my throat clogged up. Why was this wall important? You may well ask. Images, memories flashed before me. The wall… The wall where I was almost beaten up… The wall where I met Takuya… Is this some sort of sick joke?

_Go to Shibuya Park. Go to Shibuya Park._

I jolted at the sudden voice.

_Shibuya North Park…_

I shrugged. I honestly didn't care anymore. I picked my way through the rusted playground, on to the pavement, the cold brisk wind chafing my face. I broke into a run as streams of tears flew out behind me and twinkled into the distance.

* * *

**Tommy's POV:**

Staring around the car park, I had no idea where I was.

_Takuya, Takuya, Takuya_

The scenery looked familiar. Didn't my old nursery used to be here?

_Takuya, Takuya, Takuya_

There's the hopscotch-chalked board. I definitely went here.

_Takuya, Takuya, Takuya_

Where I met Takuya…

_Go to Shibuya Park. Go to Shibuya Park._

Voices in my head are normal. I hear Takuya's voice sometimes, I thought, as I walked down the road towards the park. The only thing on my mind-

_Takuya, Takuya, Takuya… Oniichan._

* * *

**Koji's POV:**

Damn it all to hell.

I landed on my ass on my landing, halfway down my stairs. I swore loudly, and then swore louder. There was no sign of life, forget about, 'Koji mind your fucking language'. I was in my house. The wallpaper could tell me that.

The quiet tick of the clock sent me into silence as I realized that I really… really felt alone. So alone… I suddenly yelled out and sent my fist flying outwards, and it struck the banister, rising out of it a loud vibration and snowflakes of paint chipping off and landing in my hair like snow. I choked back a sob as I kneeled down on my stairs and knuckled my eyelids desperately. Stupid Takuya. STUPID ASSHOLE, WHY DID HE HAVE TO GO AHEAD AND-

_Go to Shibuya Park. Go to Shibuya Park._

'Christ!' I yelled aloud, blocking out my ears, so no noise could infiltrate them. But this was from inside my head, a heavenly womanly voice. Mary, no fucking doubts. I wish they would all leave me alone.

_Go to Shibuya Park. Go to Shibuya Park._

Sighing, I stood up, and I walked to the front door, grief tidal waving me. I couldn't take it as more tears streamed down my cheeks and my hand closed tightly around the doorknob. I shook hard as my knees started to buckle.

_Go to Shibuya Park. Go to Shibuya Park._

'ALRIGHT I'M BLOODY GOING YOU BITCH!'

I slammed the door, sending my old house into a spazzing fit as I stormed down the lane and broke into a sprint. Whispers swirled around me as I pushed past them to the park. It only hit me then, that the Portal dropped me exactly where I had first seen Takuya.

Where I first judged him, written him off as an idiot, another one of my twin's stupid friends. I'd do anything to take it back. Tears burned my puffy eyes as I screamed profanities at passer-bys. They looked startled as I helter skeltered down the road. And yet I couldn't see any of their faces. All I saw was Takuya, happy and sad, hurt, in pain, ecstatic, hyper on caffeine, just Takuya. Always Takuya.

* * *

**JP's POV:**

Landing in a tree didn't hurt. It was strange when your hurt so much, that… that you can't feel anymore. Brushing myself off, my blank eyes grazed around my surroundings. I was in Shibuya Park. Where I got lost when I was 7. Where I met Takuya who was 6. Slamming an elbow into the tree, I felt the bark crack underneath it. They take almost everything away from me and yet find more to take away. I slovenly walked through the woods, knowing it like the back of my hand by now. It depressed me.

Stumbling on a stick, I lurched out of the woods into the playing fields. People caught sight of me and suddenly there was a roar of whispers. I didn't really notice and I sat down sighing. They all backed out of the field and I watched them with no curiosity.

A large crowd was beginning to form outside the black gates. I watched indifferently until there was more than 200 people crowding outside, not taking one step into the field. I didn't understand. I didn't care. I lay back and looked at the clouds and drifted off into my imagination.

Soon enough, I felt Koichi's presence burst through the crowd, then Tommy's, then Koji's. Koichi lay down without a word and Tommy was still constantly bawling and he lay down, choking and heaving.

Koji sat down with a variety of swears and a couple of times his voice broke and a few tears spurted out between swear and then he would start up angrily again. He cursed people, Takuya and us. And I really felt like joining him.

* * *

**Izumi's POV:**

I landed

I looked around

I was in a building site

Building site, with a sign saying, 'Sunshine Nursery has been relocated to-'

Didn't bother reading on

Knew this is the place where I met Takuya

Stood there

Waited

Waited

_Go to Shibuya Park. Go to Shibuya Park_

I turned and walked.

* * *

**Koji's POV:**

Sitting by everyone by the park, over 300 people crowding outside the park gates but no one stepping inside though nothing was stopping them. Shaded by the enormous oak tree above us, we were quite far from the entrance and must have looked intimidating, because we were staring furiously at the growing amount of people. They were shouting at once, but I made no move near them or any attempt to listen. I picked at a hangnail the pain was a distraction. But my stomach still flipped even when for a split second if I forgot.

Tommy's back was hiccupping up and down, his eyes red rimmed. He hadn't spoken of… of him since the Portal, only often commenting how everything was different

'Everything's different now' Tommy said again and I felt my nerves grate. Koichi just stared off into space, casually crying as if it was the norm. JP looked just angry, his brow furrowed, glaring furiously at the people.

'Stupid… people watching me… Beat them up…' He muttered, cracking his knuckles. And Zoe… she hasn't said a word since we found her. We don't know exactly what happened. Her eyes are completely glazed and she has to be tugged along now, though she arrived by herself, stumbling into the park.

The people parted around her hissing but she just stared off at nothing. Her face, I just realised, was splattered with dry blood and from inspection at the cuts on her face, it wasn't from them. My stomach twisted painfully as I wanted to gag. I knew whose blood it was.

* * *

Turning towards the crowd again, tears swimming my view I saw a flash of movement and within seconds, a person burst out of the crowd.

'Sorry!' She called, smiling and skipping. She turned towards us, her pretty face shining happily.

Her blue eyes scanned over us excitedly and for a second my heart stopped. She blinked at us and in the 2 seconds in which she was smiling, tears rolled down her cheeks and splashed onto the waving grass below us. She held herself and shook while the crowd watched expectantly. Suddenly the girl broke into a run and I similarly stood up. The others turned and within seconds were also jumping up. Except Zoe…

I sprinted forward, my legs working harder than ever, my hair pushed back from my face and eyes. The girl screamed and ran closer. Eventually after what seemed an eternity, she jumped into my arms and I swung her around and around, my heart pumping and my senses tingling. She cried happily as I squeezed her tight, feeling her curly golden locks play across my face, tickling me.

'Amy…'

* * *

**Ooooh. ;)**

**My most used word ever...? : Takuya. Seriously, Too lazy to count how many times I used it in this chapter alone.**

**Did anyone notice that there is no Takuya's POV anymore. Just a random saying at the beginning. I noticed that...**

**Amy: You wrote it.**

**Me: ...BACK IN YOUR CAGE! Finally, we find out who this weird, smelly, strange, creepy-**

**Amy: Hey!**

**Me: Ehehe... I LOVE YOU AMY! Eer.. creepy... crowd... is...**

**Amy: ...Better. RAINCHECK! **

**Haha love you Amy to pieces! (addicted-to-oxygen)**

**R&R! XxX**


	19. Chapter 19

**Heyaa everyone, faithful readers, reviewers, lady and gentlement of the jury. We now come to adjorn the suing of Heartfelt Angel By Mr Takuya Kanbara.**

**Me: I CANT BELIEVE YOUR SUING ME!**

**Takuya: You can't just kill someone off and not expect a lawsuit.**

**Koji: THEN WHY AM I BEING SUED?**

**Takuya: Because you laughed... It hurt my feelings :'(**

**Zoe: Awwwh!**

**Me: Shut up you. I'LL MURDER YOU TAKUYA! *dragged away by baliffs***

**Takuya: ...Shit... O.O Maybe I should have just left burning dogshit on her porch**

**Koji: ... Can I laugh? And not expect a lawsuit**

**Takuya: *discusses with lawyer* OK... fine...**

**Koji: AHAHAHAHAH!**

* * *

'_Our lives are like candles in the wind'_

_

* * *

_

**Koji's POV:**

I led her back to the group, my hand in hers, swinging it high. She gasped and giggled as she jumped back and squished down beside us. She placed a hand at her mouth and heaved back a sigh.

'Oh guys… I missed you so much…'

For those not in the know, Amy- the 7th addition to our group, Amy the one out of all of us… who didn't come to Kawatta, (I suppose they only needed 6 souls) and Amy, most importantly, my girlfriend.

This thought rushing to my head I leaned down and kissed her, remembering the way things used to be.

Remembering the way she laughed, the way she kissed me, and the teasing that followed…

My head snapped up and my eyes warily led over Amy. She was grinning and hugging everyone. She hadn't noticed the red-rimmed eyes, or the constant tears, or apparently the missing member, all she saw was the smiles forced on their faces. She flopped down and I inhaled her scent as she spoke,

'Hey guys, thanks for forgetting me! … Hang on, your missing someone' She counted on her fingers. 'Hey there's been no laughing or teasing yet guys… That means where's Takuya? Gone for food?' She laughed. 'Typical, anyways, speaking of Takuya…' Her eyes twinkled at Zoe who sat blank as an empty sheet. Her eyes didn't see Amy, and her mouth wasn't smiling or frowning… Her glazed numb eyes made me shudder, her blonde hair flying over one shoulder.

'Guys! I can't believe it! I knew you 2 would get together! You're so perfect for each other. Took long enough! I know he'll never let you go Zoe!' Amy grinned. It didn't occur to me then, how did she know? Her smile faltered when everyone hushed and turn to look at Zoe who was staring past Amy.

'What's wrong…?' Her tone was curious and more urgent. Suddenly she gripped my arm and I felt the familiar feeling of grief battle in my throat as my eyes constricted with tears. One tear fell and then another and Amy was staring with shock as everyone except started murmuring and crying, clutching each other and moaning. Except Zoe…

'W-Where's Takuya…?' Her voice wavered as her own tears clouded her eyes. Her eyes pleaded with me, and they said, please-don't-let-me-be-right…

'T-Takuya's…Takuya's…' I began, feeling sobs started to tear me up inside.

'Dead…' Zoe cut me off. Amy whipped around. Zoe was still staring off at nothing, her face expressionless, and her voice monotonous.

'He's dead…'

Amy gasped and clamped a hand to her mouth and her eyes closed painfully as tears seeped through her eyelashes and trickled down her face. She doubled over and she physically shook hard as I gathered her in my arms and I burst out crying. All the while Zoe staring at us, wishing… wishing she had back that what I had now.

* * *

**Amy's POV:**

The information passed right through me like an invisible ghost. Dead?

They had been gone almost 4 months now, I was dying everyday without them. It didn't make any sense to me why they left and left me alone. I was sick with the flu the day Takuya fled from the cafeteria, and arriving in the next day, no one said anything about why Taki may have been absent.

I didn't take any notice.

Probably food poison I had thought… the glutton. When Taki was proclaimed missing, I quickly tried to call Koji, Koichi, JP, Tommy and Zoe almost straight afterward, but no one picked up. 3 days later they were proclaimed missing as well. I sunk into a pit hole of darkness… what was happening? I locked myself in my room, refusing to come out until a week later, I overheard…

* * *

***Flashback: 3 months earlier: 7 days after group of children said to be missing***

I was sitting in my room, feeling the music of Paramore blare through my, my earphones jammed in my ears to block out the horrible thoughts that had been welling up inside me. I rocked slowly back and forth on my bed, feeling the creaking underneath me.

I heard the distant sound of the constant news in my house, my mum diligently listening out for any news of my missing friends. My stomach clenched and I doubled over, tears dripping down my cheeks.

I had no idea where they were, whether they were OK. I loved them so much, like family, and not one of them stayed behind. My chest hiccupped as I yanked out my I-Pod and threw it across the room. It clattered against my window and fell to the ground with a slump and there was silence. I sighed and moaned as I buried my head in my knees.

'Amy…AMY! COME HERE QUICK!' I jumped up and skirted around my corner, banging my ankle in the process. I swore loudly, hoping my mum didn't hear, and threw myself down the flight of stairs.

I stopped dead in my hallway, pictures of my two other sisters and I dotting the walls. I listened hard. I knew my mum was in the sitting room, but I had definitely heard something else coming from the hall.

Turning around to the front door, I saw a flash of an image. I blinked and rubbed my eyes hard and then I started to see weird visions of my friends, who had so many times been here before. I saw little things like, that was where JP spilled some Coke, that was where Koichi swung Tommy around and his trainer clipped the side of the door, causing a tiny scrap of paint to chip off, there was where Zoe and I gossiped and giggled almost every Friday when we needed to get away from the hormonal guys.

That was where Takuya got so hyper, he collapsed of exhaustion at 5 in the morning and took a lump out of the wall. There was the first time Koji and I kissed. Holding back tears, I edged into the front room.

My mum was pressed almost against the screen and I quickly collapsed beside her and listened.

* * *

_'Reports of the 6 children missing have finally found a lead, an extraordinary lead. One of the children, Takuya Kanbara, owned a Dextrix camcorder, which remarkably has a tracker device lodged in it. Dextrix were able to hack into the camcorder and trace what the children were filming. The results were out of this world, literally, when the tracking was off the charts even though it was a global tracker device, and the footage was disturbing. It seems that the children are in a strange world, with creatures not yet discovered to mankind. Is it an elaborate hoax…? Or is this the actual information that could lead to an alternate dimension?'_

I clutched the TV screen, my eyes widening as the broadcast went on to describe the whereabouts of my friends, and the peculiar things that they have met and that have been happening to them. I shook as experts came on, trying to find fault with the fool proof evidence but ending up concluding it was a mystery.

And then it happened.

They started showing actual footage from Taki's camcorder, some only from weeks before at picnics and birthdays. I saw my own smiling face cuddled up with Koji, or messing with Takuya or chatting with Zoe.

I felt new hope starting to bloom in my chest but it was replaced my shock and horror as the footage went on. It went on to reveal my friends, filthy and distraught, often crying and covered with blood, fighting like wildcats and even more strangely…developing powers and wings and god knows what else. My stomach twisted as I saw their faces, each one upset in their own way.

I saw each one of them getting more hurt as the camera went on, from physical to screaming down each other's throats. I saw Takuya get sicker and sicker, I saw Koji get more angry, Zoe get more depressed, Tommy get more babyish and hopeless, JP get more pessimistic and sad and Koichi getting more frustrated and so unlike him at all. They had to develop in a world that they were constantly in danger, and it was morphing their own personalities.

I saw them change for the worse, though they looked as beautiful to me as anything in the whole world.

* * *

I watched the new footage faithfully everyday, feeling a buzz whenever my name was mentioned, laughing at jokes that I should have been there at and crying, crying all the time, at the new disasters that were presenting themselves. I counted my lucky stars that Takuya never turned that thing off.

But then… one day… it did.

It stopped, assuming the camcorder was destroyed I felt a feeling of destitute set in.

By that time no one had not heard of the 6 missing kids… It had been translated into national languages, broadcasted world wide, interviewed, examined, inspected, criticised, praised, gossiped about, worshipped… just about everything under the fucking sun.

And when the camcorder was destroyed it got worse, it was torn apart, physiologically examined and pep rallies, strikes, mobs, charities and whatever else arranged. I saw people watch my friends every move, make judgements on their decisions and criticising them for being just… well themselves.

Some reporters stalker me at school, I became more reserved, I failed more tests, didn't answer in class. They tried to make me go to an idiot school counsellor who didn't know the difference between Converse and wool mittens.

Students were afraid of me; afraid I might burst open with feelings one day and give them all a fright. Like they had it worse… Every scuff, every mark of every place I'd been too reminded me of them ( I realised then that Takuya always managed to wreak the place…Leisureplex was never the same since…) so I concentrated on going to new places each and every day.

* * *

It was during the many hours of the day I spent watching every chat show I could find, and there was a lot of chat shows dedicated, to them. Flicking around, feeling hopeless and dead I finally switched on to the news. I watched it for a couple of minutes when there was suddenly a breaking news bulletin.

_**Breaking News:**_

_**'The 6 'Souls' have been found. They are currently residing under an oak tree in Shibuya Park, yet no one has made a move towards the wrecked looking team-'**_

I switched off.

There had been many impostors, pretending to be their long lost aunts and cousins, or even them themselves. I had gotten my hopes up too many times.

But the news flicked to a recent picture and suddenly I saw them… for the first time. I had been watching them, sure, for the last 3 and half months, but for the first time… I actually… saw them. I bolted up and fled out the door, leaving it wide open, my dog Bindy barking at the doorway.

I heard my dad shout from the window but I kept running, settling into a smooth rhythm, my feet crushing earth beneath me. Upon reaching the park, I saw crowd of well over 300 and I pushed and shoved relentlessly to get to the front. I stopped and finally pushed my way through the last people and staggered into Shibuya Park.

I stood watching them look up and I saw Koji jump up and run towards me.

I started to run hard towards him, feeling tears spring to my eyes…

I had found them…

Finally…

* * *

**Yeah so it was all Amy's POV (Amy's sure to be happy)**

**If you don't understand anything, don't be afraid to PM me or Review. I do tend to ramble :P**

**Amy: I know you do :**

**Me: . Shh.**

**I uploaded the chapter fairly quickly because it's a short chapter (well for me, since my chapters are always TOO LONG!)**

**And hehe... Amy I'm late to your sleepover because my mum and dad are having dinner. BUT I HAVENT HAD ANY! Grr :**

**Bye! Xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**OK, for those who are confused (or stupid) or both these are the following instructions for the following chapter:**

Normal: **The POV of whoever is talking. (If it's Zoes POV: Its Zoe talking)**

_Italic : _**This is Takuya's voice that everyone in the group seems to be hearing. They talk to him in their heads and his responses are in this **_font. **His singing are also in this font. If you dont get it just review or PM me :P**_

Underlined: **The POV of Zoe when she is singing back to Takuya (it turns out she was singing the whole thing out loud) So this is her response to Takuya singing (badly in her head) Got it? No? Good.**

**Now I can get onto-**

**Lawyer: The payment inquiry for the case of wrongful abusion of the client Takuya Kanbara in the fiction world is subdued but an important subject matter none the less-**

**Me: GET LOST! I TOLD YOU I DONT HAVE ANY MONEY!**

**Takuya: O.O I wana mi money (Italian accent for some reason)**

**Me: For what?**

**Lawyer: For obstructing-**

**Me: YOU SHUT UP! Takuya can tell me**

**Takuya: Cuz you were mean :**

**Me: Ok... fine... Im sorry (Jeez)**

**Takuya: :D Really! Drop all charges**

**Lawyer: B-But-**

**Takuya: I SAID DROP ALL FUCKING CHARGES DICK**

**Lawyer: *Cowers in corner while Taki and I hug with the Baywatch theme music and Zoe glares from door***

**Enjoy and R&r!**

* * *

'_I would have died for love, but for life I was born'_

* * *

**Amy's POV:**

Please. Please just wake me up.

'…he was my hyper little bubble. He wreaked havoc in my life and made me laugh without trying. He was one of my best friends. He introduced me to what now are my other best friends. He…he… What can I say? He was… Takuya…' I broke off crying and there was a loud burst of applause as I ran off the altar. How can I explain Takuya in one speech?

Standing here, with my best black dress on, with over ten thousand people teaming outside, from all around the world to show their respects, I am standing in a church. Looking around, never thinking I would be here for at least 60 odd years. Stifling the everlasting sobs and tears, it still didn't feel real. I was expecting him to crash through the church doors, saunter up the aisle and jump on the coffin and wave cheerfully.

'I have fans!' He would say happily. That's another thing.

He won't leave me alone.

_What do you mean!_

I could sense him crinkling his nose when he did when he was annoyed. I focused on a point on the wall, knowing that if looks could kill, there would be a hole through the altar. The coffin was plain, despite money donations rolling in to make Takuya's funeral better than Michael Jackson's. But his family knew he wouldn't have wanted that.

Takuya's family were found in the hospital where Takuya and Shinya both were born. Koji told me that the Portal spat him out where he first met Takuya, same with JP, Koichi and Tommy. I didn't know about Zoe. She never speaks now…

I guess it was a private joke of some sicko in an alternate dimension to dump the gang, and Takuya's family where they all met him first. His little brother had been particularly shaken. I haven't seen him dry-eyed for weeks.

_Poor Shinya. Tell him I love him!_

Ugh… JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!

* * *

I felt my hands shake with anger as I shook my head fiercely as if to banish Takuya's voice. I held my breath when I heard nothing.

_Aw thanks. Now I'm dizzy. _

I slammed my palm against the seat, a fresh bout of tears bursting out of me. Koji tensed beside me and wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close.

'He won't leave me alone…' I cried, nuzzling my face into his chest. Koji shook beneath me. I knew it was my imagination. But sometimes… things can just get too far.

* * *

**Koji's POV:**

I think it's Tuesday.

They said the funeral would be on Tuesday, but it's felt like forever since we came back from Kawatta on Thursday last. Everything was seemed so slow, even though technically, we spent around a year in Kawatta but only 3 months in the real world. You'd think it would have been quicker.

But it's not.

I'm in a church, its maybe around 11 o clock. There are about 10,000 people stretching outside the church, down the street, down various other streets. The best thing about Tokyo you ask. Well I personally think the huge TV screens placed around the city centre, so EVERYONE can watch my best friends funeral.

Classic.

Just fucking _classic_

Like it isn't enough that people are lining up outside for miles, you get to watch it on public television in your very own home. Who was the fucktard who thought that up?

There are around 300 people in the church, Takuya's 'close' friends, including the friends from school, his parents, his family, us and America's greatest stars like Brangelina. The Kanbara's weren't even allowed organise their son's funeral.

* * *

I watched them as they cried and cried, little Shinya, Takuya's little brother who he adored so much (despite his moaning) break down snorting and sniffing. A celebrity caught my eye and waved and I felt myself fume with anger that I was tempted to storm over and smack that silly smirk off her face. People who never even met Takuya were here.

WHAT THE FUCK WERE THEY THINKING?

_Right._

What do you want? I thought angrily back, a blush rising on my pale cheeks.

_They were thinking right._

And why's that genius, I snarled back in my thoughts.

_Because there might have been a riot, if they had not been let into the country, America and Japan's relations would break down-_

Shut the fuck up, I told the voice, tears burning my eyes. The voice in my head had said that last sentence in exactly the same voice Takuya had when he was excited that he got something right and wasn't being a bone-head, that was the per usual.

I felt cold sweat starting to trickle down my suit collar (that I had to wear). I shuddered as Amy sniffed beneath my chin, where it was resting on her curly head. The voices, I know Amy gets them too, and I'm pretty sure the others get them too as well, just wont leave me alone. Well… I don't know about Zoe. I turned my head to the side to see the others in our 'gang'. Koichi, my twin, standing almost the same height as me in an exact replica of my own suit was beside me.

I hadn't bothered to argue that we would look ridiculous.

I had lost the energy.

* * *

Beside him, I saw JP, his suit slightly strained and his collar buttoned up tight as I saw him heave in another breath to hold. His eyes flickered around nervously, met my own ice blue ones for a moment, and then after a moment of recognition continued their pointless journey around the marble high ceiling.

Next to him stood little Tommy, his little almost baby suit was light grey and his red tie was boldly on his chest. Any other time he's be standing up straight, his chest puffed out, his light green eyes proud and a smile on his small face.

Today he wilted.

And beside him once more was… It ached to look at her. Her dress was black and flow-y, not reaching her knees. Her hair was glossy and shiny blonde, different from the blood spattered dull colour of before, her eyes… Her once bright emerald eyes full of cheek and indignance (mainly at 'what a pig' Takuya was being) were a dull dark green colour. My stomach churned as I blinked and my vision went blurry as I stared up at the ceiling, then down at the altar where an empty coffin lay.

* * *

**Koichi's POV:**

_La la la la…_

I grunted as I listened to the voice in my head sing random notes. The voice was familiar, sent a warm rush through my head, and I relished it. The others, they didn't understand. They resented the voice. But I loved it more than anything. They felt it was their memories playing tricks, trying to upset the more. They didn't want their memories, or indeed the voice, to upset the way they thought of Takuya. I felt it as a… present left behind. It was the only thing I had left was it not?

_Bla la la la bla_

Even if Takuya hadn't been the best singer…

Actually, he was shit, and it was driving me crazy… But it reminded me of him, of before. Everyone was trying to forget Kawatta. But I grew to love everyone more there. Got to know everyone better. I would never know that underneath it all Amy would do anything to be a part of us, that JP was stronger than he looked, that Tommy was braver than any other fully grown man in the world, that Koji could cry and be a true friend, that Zoe's love would last forever, that… Takuya would die for us.

But you learn something knew everyday.

_You think I'm brave?_

That I'm stronger and braver and more loving than I ever thought I could be, even if I don't live up to the standards of some.

_You live up to my standards!_

I found out that even hearing Takuya's voice, could really hurt.

It could really, really hurt

* * *

**Tommy's POV:**

Red

Orange

Green

Stop

Go

_Hey there, Tommy…_

It's not real, it's not real, I said to myself. It's me talking to myself. How do I know he was real?

_I could say something only you and I would know?_

But then, it would be silly, because I would know it anyway so it would be myself telling myself something I already know. You know?

_Ehh… I'll take your word for it._

Did you love me?

_What?_

I said, did you love me…

_Of course I love you, almost as much as Shinya, but you don't bug me as much._

I heard him laughing. I cringed. I know you _loved _me…I told him inside my head. But if you loved me so much… why did you leave?

_I… I did it to save you…_

You didn't save me. The Taki I knew would have never left me to fight the dark on my own.

_B-but the Darkness was gone._

No… the dark… of missing you and feeling so sad all the time. I want the old Taki… The one who could save me by being here… with me.

_…_

He said nothing to me. And for some strange reason, instead of bursting into tears, I snorted with laughter until I doubled over gasping for breath. Many of the people in the pews turned to me, shocked, and JP shook me a little by the shoulder. But I couldn't stop wheezing and screaming out laughs. I started coughing and then laughing more until I was grabbed out of my seat and steered out of the back of the church where no one was. By that time, I was crying.

* * *

**JP's POV:**

_Do you think I'm selfish?_

I shut my eyes, blocking out the view of the elaborate church ceiling, marble and glass chippings and silver and gold statues and paintings…

_Don't ignore me…_

We were walking outside now; they decided that they should hold the ceremony and the burial on the same day. I didn't know who 'they' were, but as soon as its over I'm going back to age 7. Before I ever met Takuya. It didn't really matter about a body or anything because the coffin was empty, but they said it would attract less press if it weren't split up.

_I'm serious, answer the question._

Shut… the hell up

_AM I SELFISH?_

This was the first time that the voice, Takuya, was ever aggressive. I silenced my thoughts. Blinking ahead at the coffin lowering into the ground I just concentrated on counting to 100. I watched the wind ease the grass that flitted easily over the headstones, marble and stone, angels and run-down. The sky was a perfect blue, a scene you would see in a movie, or a dream.

Why wouldn't I wake up?

_I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me._

I winced at the sincerity. Shut up, I told the voice with vehemence. But I still was curious. Why did he think he was selfish?

_Because I left you… To deal with everything_

I sighed in my mind. He couldn't do everything at the same time. He couldn't have saved us, saved Zoe and then come back with us so we wouldn't be sad.

_Tommy doesn't think like that_

Tommy's 8… Wait did you make him laugh?

_No… Not really… I think it was shock_

What did you tell him? I asked inside my head. I was doing exactly what I said I wouldn't do. Talk to him. Remember him.

_He's disappointed in me…_

There was a blissful silence in my head and I let the silence wash over me before I spoke again.

He won't be when he's older… No one will ever forget you.

_And maybe that's the problem…eh?_

I had nothing to say to that.

* * *

**Zoë's POV:**

They thought I couldn't hear him too. But I could.

Standing by the graveside, watching the coffin descend into the earth, knowing its empty, I got a sick satisfaction. No one would know what happened. Ever. They could send me to every type of physiatrist, physiologist or councillor. They'll never make me talk. I had lost the will to speak after Taki died.

_I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Cause I know that I feel you somehow…_

I smiled to myself. My blonde hair was loose and whipping over one shoulder, the only one on one side of the coffin.

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now, I sang back in my mind.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_And sooner or later it's over… _

I just don't want to miss you tonight…

I felt tears sting my eyes for the first time since Kawatta. The relevance of the song washed over me as I closed my glassy green eyes and tipped my head up and breathed.

_I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

I just want you to know who I am.

I watched his family on the opposite side of me sob. I saw the gang cry and cry, their shoulders shaking, tears stream down their contorted faces. I smiled. It felt good to know people felt how I felt. I could have saved him.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

When everything feels like the movies

Yeah you'd bleed just to know you're alive.

I winced as I heard the words echo in my head, and drew my fingernails away from the palm of my hand where they were clenched. Moon crescent scars bled thin lines of twining blood down my wrist. The setting sun cast orange rays over everyone's faces and turned the blonde strands that were getting in my eyes a fiery red. I heard the thump of the light coffin as it hit the dark earthy ground. The grass weaved into my socks but I didn't bother moving.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_That everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

I wondered if Takuya really felt this way? My stomach clenched hard and I bent slightly forward, trying to stop the grief from welling up. I told myself I wouldn't care. I told myself I wouldn't speak. That's enough of grieving for me.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

Everything about Takuya came rushing back in an instant, when they had patted down the final clod of dirt. His laugh, his smile, the way he held me, his attitude, his cheekiness, his love, his bravery, the way he smelled, the way he treated others, his hair, his mouth, his skin, his neck, his chest, his height, the way he kissed me and the way he sacrificed himself. The way he loved me…

_That everything's made to be broken_

I just… want you to know who I am… I stuttered back before I broke down and tears started spurting out and down my cheeks. I kneeled down and howled louder than I had before and the reverent silence was broken and everyone started sniffling and crying. I would have done anything to hold him again. I felt people coming up behind me and I didn't realise it was all of those who had joined me in the different world and Amy had sat down beside me howling as well.

'I didn't know you could sing?' Koichi said back gently, his snuffles quieter now.

The thought struck me, I had been singing out loud? But I thought I had been just singing in my head… with… Takuya. I shook my head fiercely at Koichi. Just because I had let my mute façade slip, didn't mean I was going to disappoint Takuya in speaking again.

_Why don't you speak?_

Because you can't, I said back, tears still dripping to the swaying grass below. I love you Takuya.

_I'll always love you._

And with that, I felt his voice fade and I was left alone…

* * *

**Way hey. So there you go, my first update after coming back from my holidays. I'm almost finished this story**

**And then I can get onto a new story I started writing. I might update it tomorrow if I'm bothered.**

**Which I never am.**

**If any of you are wondering why there is a part song fic in the last POV (Zoe, duh) Its because I felt like it. It's the song Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls, about the sappiest song on my I-Pod. But I wanted a sappy song. Have to take a break from the usual Paramore/Fall Out Boy/ Three Days Grace (Thank you Amy!) **

**Anyway. R&R! XXX (Especially Amy, who besides utsukushii04 who I adore for being the only other reviewer-)**

**Taki: You rock!**

**Zoe: My sox!**

**Taki: Dont interupt my chanting woman**

**Zoe: WHAT! *becomes huge and godlike and Takuya becomes tiny***

**Taki: NOTHING! I SWEAR, I LOVE YOU ZOE!**

**Zoe: Ahem**

**Taki: ... Ms Izumi Sir...**

**Zoe: That's better**

**(As I was saying in my enclosed brackets, utsukushii04 = happiness, besides my BFFL Amy)**

**Xx R&R**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Second last Chapter XO_**

**_So yes, Im back, after soo long. And once again, I am sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry :'( _**

**_Ive been real busy what with homework, study and my birthday (on Tuesday :) )_**

**_This chapter is kinda just a filler... But I think it's an OK filler chapter :P_**

**_Xxxxx R&R_**

* * *

'Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal…'

**1 month later:**

**Zoe's POV:**

The first thing I thought of when I woke up was, 'Happy Birthday'

But it wasn't my birthday.

15th of August, almost 3 months after mine in May, Takuya would've been 15 today.

I pushed back the covers of my bedspread and glanced around the room. This past month had been lonely and frightening… scary, unhappy. My bedcovers had been white at one stage but now were a sickly grey. My room was immaculate although. And instead of the pale blue wallpaper that used to be on my wall were hundreds and hundreds of pictures.

Photos.

Taken over the last, now eleven really, years. Most of the photos were taken by my parents, or Takuya's parents; Pictures of Takuya with scruffy baby down hair and wide dark brown eyes and a small smiling mouth, only 3 months old next to pictures of me at the same age with no teeth and wafts of blonde hair and big bright green eyes. One of my first days of kindergarten, my arm around a slightly smaller boy with a gap in his teeth and wild hair, another of Takuya at my house, another at his, another at my 5th birthday party, another at his.

I scanned my eyes through the timeline of pictures, covering whole three walls. I watched as I grew from a cute baby into a sweet little girl into a teenager. I watched my blonde hair grow longer, my figure develop, my legs grow longer, my green eyes brighter. I watched Takuya grow from a tiny baby (he was premature, and I wasn't allowed those pictures) into a cute toddler into an adorable little boy with a football jersey and dark tufty brown hair and the biggest eyes I had ever seen into an athletic, whippy teenager.

There were pictures from birthdays, the park, picnics, with our other friends, at each other's houses, in prams, at the hospital from when Shinya was born (a small Takuya cradling a baby in his arms grinning), at the zoo, at first haircuts, in the bath (unfortunately, there was a picture snapped of us in the bath together though luckily you can't see anything in the water because it's so murky and I can't remember the incident. I hoped Takuya didn't remember), at dances, at parties.

Growing up with him as I watched us go from the zoo with our parents in our prams to parties with our friends only half a year ago, us clutching two Cokes while everyone in the background was clutching lager.

A cute picture of Takuya a year ago sitting on a picnic bench with his hair sticking up in tufts and his wide eyes looking Bambi-ish, his middle finger flipping me off, so many pictures these last two years that they take up one wall, from my phone to my camera to other phones and cameras, I had built up a huge collection.

There was one of him shirtless, tilting away from the camera, because it was originally of me in my birthday dress, looking more grown up than I ever had, and him just going to the showers after practice. I had hesitated on putting that one up, because I felt a sting looking at it, though it was of me, there was an unsuspecting half naked Takuya in the back ground grinning at an angry Koji.

I eventually put it up.

I didn't want one thing to be missing from my collection. There were pictures of me and Amy sitting side by side, sipping drinks, talking and one of us unknowingly chatting, unaware of a mischievous drenched Takuya behind us, with a water filled balloon, ready to drench us.

There was one of Koji kissing Amy, one of the twins sitting in matching suits for a wedding looking pissed off, a couple of JP stuffing his face, a few of Tommy on Takuya's shoulders, a few of us all, happy together.

The last wall was filled with stills of our 'adventure' that had lasted a year to us, 3 months here in the real world.

There was one with Takuya looking deadly with wings protruding out of his back, looking serious, one of us all (excluding Amy) laughing sitting around a fire. A couple of Takuya looking pained, no one realising his secretive expressions.

I felt a slap on the inside when looking at these photos.

I didn't see how much he was hurting until I saw these pictures, where he was wincing with agony behind our backs. There were a few of Koichi and Koji, JP and Tommy. There was one with a fire tornado whirling around both of us, our outlines barely visible.

There were a few of everyone looking, with different expressions, caught at an odd moment. But the most treasured one, bang in the middle of the wall, on a backing, the only framed picture on the whole room, was the picture of me and Takuya kissing in the shade of the tree. Our first 'real' kiss, the one when Takuya ran off and I eventually followed him.

I guess the guys had been filming it after all.

* * *

I edged one toe out of bed, and then another until my whole foot was touching the floor I heaved out of the soft comfortableness, and tip tapped like a ghost to the door. I took one long look at my collage, the one that had taken me so long to do, and I opened the door and shut it behind me. I breathed out, standing in the hallway. The house was empty.

My parents were and still were afraid to leave me by myself. They wouldn't know what would happen. Honestly, neither did I. My feet sunk into the carpet while I reflected over the last month. My parents had sent me to so many councillors and therapists and psychiatrists… but no one can heal a broken heart. Since Taki's funeral, I haven't spoken a word. I traced my fingertips down the banister as I made my way down. I wandered around like a ghost nowadays… School was starting soon, maybe in about half a month, but I don't think I'll be going back for a while. I don't think any of the gang would.

The gang, my mind wandered over each and everyone's faces.

**JP:** Had retreated inside himself, but still went out a lot. I don't think I've seen him since the funeral, I don't really want to. He tries to avoid us, because apparently he met Koichi in a town centre and then burst into tears. My heart twisted a little at the thought. He wanted to forget.

**Tommy:** Had become more and more baby like until he had lost almost all his words. Everybody said the event had traumatised him so much that he was in a permanent state of shock. I believe that he's just sad; he doesn't want to talk to anyone and stays most days curled up on someone's lap crying. If you mention Takuya's name he shakes his head confused as if he's already forgotten who he is. The poor little guy is completely confused.

**Koichi:** Mainly stays in the house most days. He's on the computer all the time. If I sign onto MSN (Appearing offline of course, I don't want to talk to anyone) he is always online. He was one of the only one of us who went on television, on every big news station and recorded that we just wanted to be left alone. You can't leave the house without someone snapping a picture of the famous 'Souls'. We were heroes in their eyes, Koichi had said, but we're just human beings. And we need a life

**Amy:** Had reverted to her previous lifestyle that she had led before she had met Takuya at a dance. Was back to drinking, smoking and taking drugs. She was always out, and the cameras didn't usually follow her, yet they followed everyone else. Last time I saw her, she was hanging outside a club, wearing strange clothes. I had hurried on before she saw me. Like everything else in my life now, she scared me. **(PMSL HAHAHA AMY YOUR A DRUGGIE: Luv Lindz)**

**Koji:** Had managed to sustain his relationship with Amy. I didn't understand how, with all the stalking and the crowds and the pressure… But sure, Taki and I worked (kinda) in the other dimension, when we were going to die (I took Koichi's hand, my heart stings) and we still lasted (he walked into the mirror and he died). Koji started up a lifestyle similar to Amy's and were often hand in hand, completely pissed, but still in love (he said he loved me, he said he loved me)

* * *

My eyes flicked up to my upper arm as I saw the words engraved there in pick scarred letters.

_RIP_

I stroked them with my pinky, feeling their stitched bumps ridge along my fingertips as I turned my hear to the other side of my body, and in the same place, in the same indelible ink was

_Takuya._

I stroked it again, feeling the tears splash onto the letters. I could have gotten a tattoo. But I wanted it to be more personal. The words would never fade from scars from a knife. And no one would ever see them.

I trailed up to my bedroom again before un-tacking the note that was on the fridge. It said how my parents were out for the day and that they trusted me to be on my own and to not go out or answer the door.

They wouldn't trust me if they knew.

I swivelled the knife around my fingers as I collapsed on my bed. Wasn't this the day I had been dreaming of? I didn't want to leave a note. I didn't want to leave anything behind. Erase my existence. I hadn't seen the gang in over 3 weeks. I missed them, but I refused to see them. I wanted them to forget me.

Was sick of reflecting instead of going out, sick of remembering instead of making memories and I was sick of waiting when I could end this right now. But could I? I threw the kitchen knife on the floor and watched it wearily. I wondered if I could live without him, like he said. I could move on. After his birthday had finally ended.

I could be free.

But could I?

* * *

I had finally made my decision. 3 hours had past. I was going to do it. My eyes closed painfully as the familiar hilt of the knife clenched in my hand. I sat on the edge of the bath, listening to the water run and splash into the bathtub.

My knees jiggled and as I undressed and sat in the bath, feeling the warm water lap against my skin, feeling the steam rise up and colour my cheeks, feeling complete somehow. I smiled for the first time in weeks. I laughed aloud as I sank down in the water, letting the knife slip from my grasp and sink underwater, watching my reflection giggle with me, the shining mirror scalding my eyes. I reached for it again, my fingers dipping into the water, the reflection bubbling and splitting. I took the knife in my hand.

It was then I heard the crunch of gravel outside. I sat up quickly and yanked the knife up and threw it across the bathroom, so it clattered to the floor. What seemed so beautiful and gothic a moment ago seemed sinister and threatening a moment later.

Takuya's face flashed in my mind, the expression he wore just after he had been infiltrated by Darkness. His words echoed in my mind.

_What was I going to do? What had I done?_

I flicked water out of the bathtub when I heard a sharp crack at the door. I jumped out of the bath, water running rivulets down my back as I scrambled out of the bathroom in a towel, feeling guilty, feeling a blush of deceit trail down my collar bone. I peeked around the bottom of the stairs.

It was almost dark out, my parents had been gone all day. I caught a glimpse of the front door. Hairs stood up o the back of my neck and I gave a shudder. My blood ran cold. My hand scraped away paint on the banister. A figure was lurking outside the door. It was deadly still. There was another sharp crack at the door and I shrunk terrified out of any sight, hoping they didn't see me.

There was another bang and I realised they could break in if I didn't answer the door. I decided to take my chances. I was more terrified here, than I was moments ago, where I had been facing imminent death with a pleasurable course of feeling. Right now… I just felt scared. There was a metallic sound and my head snapped around.

A key…

They were unlocking the door.

* * *

I gave a short scream and I turned to flee up the stairs but I knew I was trapped. God knows what was lurking behind that door. A revengeful Klay, a crazy fan, a murderer.

I was rooted to the spot as the door creaked open, no noise accompanying it. My arms gave shuddering jerks and I was pressed against the wall desperately. I squeezed out a couple of tears as I heard the door juddering to a halt at the doorstopper. Gentle footsteps crept nearer

Closer

Closer.

I felt like I would faint as the shadow dawned across the carpet. I let out a long scream before the shadow leapt at me, tackling me to the ground. The weight of the figure was not abnormally heavy but strong arms pinned my arms to the ground. I was still screaming but my lips were sealed shut with a kiss so powerful it knocked me off my feet.

If I wasn't on the ground.

I tried to break away but my vision swirled in front of me, dark brown eyes so deep they pierced my soul. They slid open once more to reveal messy dark brown hair, large dark eyes and a tanned face.

I felt my voice catch

Takuya

Takuya

But he was dead it was impossible. How was he here. He was kissing me again before another thought could bumble into my brain and he released my arms and they slinked around his waist

Takuya

Takuya

**Takuya?**

* * *

**I think the next chapter is going to be the last chapter! XO Nooo :(**

**Well.. if you've read this story and somehow (if its mildly possible) liked it, check out my other story: Omnious **

**So yes, Takuya is back somehow. It'll be explained (badly) in the next chapter **

**Woo hoooo X))))) Thanks again for alllll the reviews I've gotten! Xxx love you all**

**Peace Peace**


End file.
